Home is where the Heart is
by PoppyMay
Summary: Just a bit of fluff. Set during Breaking dawn but with out the baby. E B are welcomed home by our fave vampire family. What does married life bring E B? How does the family react to having Bella living with them?    ExB AxJ ExC RxEm.
1. Chapter One

AN - So this is the first thing I have ever written. Let me know what you think of it, or any pointers (but please be nice : )

Please note - I don't own twilight, any of its characters, kick ass or Valentines day.

This is set after the honeymoon but there is no baby, nothing bad or anything. I wanted Bella and Edward to be living together with the family and Bella to still be human so this was the easiest way to do it. Just pretend that they had a wicked Honeymoon, Bella didn't throw up or anything and they just came home super happy. : )

oh and_ Italics are thoughts _

* * *

EPOV

I was pushing our luggage trolley towards the exit gate, holding Bella's hand, as soon as we through the automatic door, I saw a spiky haired head making her way towards us. I could hear the frustration she was thinking at having to walk human speed, she had missed Bella, and myself, but mostly Bella, dearly.

"Beellllaa!" she cried before enveloping her in a hug.

"I missed you so much! Did you have a good time? Did you like Isle Esme? How was the flight?" She was speaking so fast Bella had no idea where to start.

"Alice, let Bella get her bearings first!" Jasper tried to calm his wife.

"Alice, I had a wonderful time!" Bella replied smiling. Alice pulled her in for another hug, while Bella mouthed a thank you to Jasper over Alice's shoulder.

Jasper gave me a handshake and a knowing look, I could only grin back, he could feel my love for Bella radiating from me.

"I have never seen you so relaxed Edward"

"We all know why that is!" Boomed Emmett, laughing while he said it. I gave him a pointed look. _Oh Come on, you can't say you didn't miss me! _I smiled at him.

"Emmett!" Bella squealed! Emmett grabbed her in a bear hug and lifted her off the ground. "Emmett, human needs air…"

"Oh, right. I just missed you Bellsy!"

Esme made her way over to us, followed close behind by Carlisle and Rosalie. Esme Gave Bella a hug and kiss on the cheek, they started chatting and Bella was thanking her for letting us borrow her Island. Carlisle gave me a hug and asked me about the flight and what not. He switched places with his wife and gave Bella a hug while Esme gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek. _We missed you both, but I am glad that you have had a good time, Bella looks so happy, you look ecstatic Edward, I don't think I have seen you this Happy! _I smiled at my mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Rosalie smiled at me and hugged Bella, she was a bit awkward about it but she tried. "Thank you Rosalie," my Bella replied, she was always kind to everyone.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders and we started towards the car park.

"Can I push the trolley Edward? Please?" I could see in Emmett's mind that he wanted to ride around on it, I laughed and gave it to him, as long as Bella wasn't hurt, I wasn't bothered. He took it and started running human pace towards the car park and then pushed himself up. Rosalie simply shook her head, muttering to herself how she was married to a child. Bella giggled.

As we were walking Bella begin to lean against me slightly, she must be tired after the long flight. I lowered my arm around her waist, trying to take her weight so she wouldn't have too. _Lets get her home so she can sleep, you two ride with Jasper and Alice, and we will take your luggage in the M3. _Carlisle had noticed Bella's fatigue. I simply smiled at him.

We made our way to the cars; it was hard to miss the bright yellow Porsche parked beside the Red M3. Emmett was loading our luggage into the M3. I opened the backseat door to the Porsche, and helped Bella in, she was tired, she was struggling to keep her eyes open, but she was stubborn and fighting off sleep. I slipped around to the other side and pulled Bella toward me. I whispered to her "You can sleep Bella, it's a long drive. Sleep my Love" and kissed the top of her head. I hummed her lullaby to her and she nodded off. I kissed her head. I just loved her so much; I would always make sure she knew it.

Alice turned around in her seat. "Awww, you guys are so cute!" she all but squealed while grinning at me. "Shhh, she's sleeping Ali." I said but I was grinning at her. "Sooo, how was it?" She asked, I gasped at her.

"What? It's not like it was bad, right?"

"Well, yes it wasn't bad, not bad at all"

Jasper laughed, he could feel my embarrassment.

_What did Bella think?_

"Alice! You will have to ask her!"

Jasper laughed again. "Alice, I know you are excited but give Edward and Bella a chance to settle in, they have been travelling for a while and Bella will be tired."

"I know, I just missed them so much"

I leant forward and ruffled her hair, "Love you sis"

She whipped around and poked her tongue out at me. I couldn't hold back my laugh.

I carried Bella to our room, being careful not to jostle her too much. She needed to sleep. I laid her on our bed, took off her jeans and tucked her in. She rolled over and reached out, while I was closing all the curtains.

"Hold on my Love," I ran over to her and stroked her hair and she instantly relaxed. I climbed into bed with her and she curled up against my chest. I wrapped an arm around her, and with my other hand continued to stroke her hair and her face. I just love her so much; everyday my love grows for her. I will tell her everyday how much I love her. I will always protect and care for her. I have a wife; I don't think there is a better feeling in the world.

There was a knock on our door. _Can I come in? _

"Of course Jasper."

_What are you thinking about? I have never, ever felt you this happy__._

"Just the fact that I have a wife, and how important she is to me."

_The love you have for her is strong, stronger than any I have felt before__. _

Wow, I gasped. I knew I loved her with my whole being and that I would do anything for her but the strongest love Jasper has ever felt off someone else? Wow. I smiled up at Jasper, not needing to say anything.

_She is starting to wake up, Alice will be happy. W_ith that he walked out to find his wife. Sure enough Bella began to stretch out her legs and opened her eyes.

"Sleep well my Love?"

"Good Morning" she replied and briefly kissed my lips.

"I will take that as a yes, but it is actually 4 in the afternoon"

"Oh right, jet lag will do that." She stretched out her arms and scrunched up her face "I need a shower" with that she hoped up and went into the bathroom.

I wanted to make her dinner; pasta was something she always liked. I went down to the kitchen to make a start; Esme walked in _Can I help?_

"Of course Mum," with that her face lit up, as it always did when any of us called her mum.

Bella was coming down the stairs just as we were finished. I heard her feet stumble, I ran full speed to go catch her but Emmett was already there.

"I see you are still as clumsy as ever, Bellsy" Emmett laughed

Emmett then threw Bella up into the air and caught her. Bella was squealing and laughing. "Put me down Em!"

"Bella, dinner is ready for you." I said hoping that Emmett would understand that he should stop now. He put Bella on her feet and she was blushing.

_Haha, she is red! I missed my sister so much but I am glad she had a good trip. I wonder where Jasper is; I want to try out our new video game._

Bella was wobbly on her feet after being thrown around by Emmett so I scooped her up and carried her to the dinning room. She complained that she could walk all by her self but I ignored her, I preferred carrying her. I sat her on her chair and I sat beside her. Alice ran full speed into the room and sat across from Bella, grinning.

"Hi, Alice!"

"So what shall we do tonight? We could watch a movie or go out or play cards or something…"

"I would rather we stayed home tonight, but other wise I don't mind."

"Family movie night! Yay, this will be so much fun! I will go hunt down our newest movies. You can pick the first one Bell!" with that she was out the door.

"Will you stop watching me eat Edward?"

"No way, you are beautiful, I want to look at you all the time"

Bella blushed bright red, I kissed her cheek.

Bella was sitting on the couch, I was up running to get the warm blanket from the couch in our room. I came down and wrapped her in it, and then let her snuggle up to my chest. Alice flew into the room with a bowl of popcorn and placed it on the table and then sat on Jaspers lap. Esme had made Bella a hot chocolate and came and sat beside her.

"Thank you Esme! I was craving something sweet," Bella gave Esme a hug and then sat up while she sipped on her drink. Carlisle sat next to Esme, taking her hand. Emmett and Rose came down and sat on the love seat.

"What are we watching first?" Emmett asked, never one to wait.

"I believe it is Bella who gets to choose the first movie," Jasper said.

"What how come! I want to watch Kick-ass!" Emmett moaned. This made Bella giggle and then Emmett made a puppy pouty face at Bella which only made her laugh harder. I grabbed her hot chocolate so it didn't spill.

"Emmett, Bella gets to choose the first movie because she has just got back from holiday and we are happy she is back," Alice explained to Emmett. Bella grinned at Alice and Emmett.

"Hey! Glad to know you all missed me too!" I pretended I was hurt. I understood though how much our family had missed Bella, she was so very special to all of them.

"If you chose the movie, you would have just chosen what Bella wanted to watch, and she would have felt guilty, Bla, bla, bla… this way Bella chooses what she wants to watch and you are both happy." Alice explained super fast, she just wanted to start watching the movie.

_I missed you Edward. We all did_. Esme reached over Bella and rubbed my arm. I smiled at her.

"Okay, Okay. Now what are we watching?" Rosalie cried, frustrated that we weren't doing anything.

"Umm, do we have Valentines day on DVD yet?" Bella asked.

"Of course we do silly Bella, I knew that you would want to watch it when you got back," with that Alice jumped up, put the movie in and was back in her seat before Bella could say a thing.

Bella had been laughing through out the movie. I love to hear her laugh. I wasn't concentrating on the film, instead watching my Bella.

Half way through the movie Bella fell asleep. She rested with her head on my lap and Esme had pulled her feet on to her lap. Esme was stroking her feet, relishing in her youngest daughter. Carlisle was Happy that Esme was happy. Rose and Alice were enjoying the film. Jasper was semi-concentrating on the film while just enjoying everyone being together and the positive emotions coming from us all. Emmett was enjoying the comedy in the movie but was complaining about how it was too mushy for him. When he voiced this Rosalie simply smacked his head, telling him to be quiet.

When the movie finished I lifted Bella up, said our goodnights to the family and took her up to our room. She was still asleep so I had to dress her in her PJs and tucked her into bed. I quickly got changed and slipped into bed with her. She snuggled up to my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. I loved the feeling of having her safe in my arms.

"Edward" she whispered. My dead heart swelled with Joy. I kissed the top of her head.

I waited for more talking to come.

"Put me down Em," I could hear Emmett's laugh from down stairs.

"Aahh – cchhooo!" Bella sneezed! She moved around a little bit and then fell back to sleep. Was she sick? I felt her forehead, she felt the same as before. What if she was sick, what would I do?

_Just let her sleep Edward, we will see what she is like in the morning, _Carlisle thought.

_Edward enough with the worrying, you are driving me crazy! It was just a sneeze_. Jasper could feel my worry.

"Sorry Jazz" I whispered.

Bella snuggled up against me and I kissed her head. I loved her so much; I do not want her to be sick.

* * *

So what did you think? Should I keep going? Let me know, I am rather nervous :S

Thanks you Guys x


	2. Chapter Two

AN – So a huge thank you to xXbeautifulIllusionsXx, FlamesofhostilityWitchChild, Love Amber Sun and Mia96. You guys are awesome and without you this chapter wouldn't have happened, thanks for the support/reviews. : )

As always I don't own Twilight, its characters, Friends, Kick Ass or anything else mentioned in the fic.

* * *

BPOV

I had been asleep for a while, after the 13-hour flight it was to be expected. I started to stretch out when I felt a cool set of lips on my head; I smiled and opened my eyes to see a set of golden eyes looking at me. I turned my head to give him a kiss.

"How was your sleep?"

"Pretty good, I feel like I have been asleep for ages, what's the time?"

"Its around 10.30am, you have been sleeping for around 12 hours."

"Really? Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed the sleep and you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you. I did have to fight off some of our siblings so that you could sleep in though."

Aww, he was so sweet sometimes. It wasn't hard to guess who wanted to wake me up - the pixie who hates sleep and my excitable bear of a brother would be my first guesses.

"Thank you, I did need the sleep," I then gave him another kiss. My grumbling tummy rudely interrupted us. I let out a sigh, being a human, and the necessities, which came with it, really knew how to kill the mood sometimes. Edward just laughed at my frustration.

"Go have your 'human moment' and then meet me downstairs for breakfast." He kissed my nose and then was out the door before I could say a thing.

I did what I needed too and then walked into Edward's, I mean Our, wardrobe to get changed. As I was pulling on my jeans I felt a tickle in my throat. Nothing major, just one of those little annoying tickles that you can't scratch because it is in your throat. I picked out a nice blue top, from the hundreds to choose from, and a dark grey cardigan, surely this would please Alice and she wouldn't demand to dress me. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and went downstairs.

When I reached the lounge everyone said "morning Bella," together. I laughed and then replied with "good morning family," which seemed to please everyone.

"You look cute Bella, you did well choosing for yourself," Alice said to me. I felt so relieved; I was not a big fan of playing Bella Barbie with Alice all the time, I was worried that when I moved in she would try to do it every morning.

"Thanks Ali!"

"But, maybe, I could do something with your hair, please?" She blurted out.

"Alice, let her eat before anything else, food is more important than what hairstyle she has." Edward said while walking into the lounge. I grinned at him, glad that I had time to make up an excuse. "I think your hair looks perfect anyway," he added which made me blush.

Alice then poked her tongue out at Edward, I giggled, they could act like real brother and sister sometimes.

Edward took my hand and led me into the kitchen where he sat me down at the breakfast bar. Esme came over and put a huge plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of me.

"Esme, this is too much! Toast would have been fine," I cried, frustrated that my vampire family always went to so much effort for me.

"Nonsense! It was no hassle at all; you know I love to cook for you and toast isn't very exciting is it?"

"Oh well thank you then," I replied, I still think that she went to too much effort.

"Would you like a drink of orange juice or something else with your breakfast?" Esme asked.

"Umm, orange juice would be great thanks"

It was on the bench within a split second, even after all the times I visited and the time I spent with Edward, I still wasn't quite used to the speed.

"Thanks"

I took a large drink of orange juice, it wasn't refreshing though, it just irritated my throat further. It wasn't really bad just a little sore, but I didn't really want to tell Edward about it right now, because he had a tendency to over react to these kinds of things, especially anything that involved me, my safety or my general wellbeing.

I finished all of my pancakes, I must have been quite hungry considering Esme had made so many.

I got up and picked up my plate and glass to put into the dishwasher.

"Don't worry about it Love, I got it," Edward said while trying to take my dishes.

"What are you doing? I can do it Edward," I replied, he had been doing so much for me, I am sure I could manage putting my own dishes in the dishwasher. I tired moving the dishes away from his hand but having super speed he managed to grab them out of my hands before I could do anything about it.

"Edward! I am capable of putting my own dishes in the dishwasher!" I could hear the rest of the family laughing from the other room.

"I know you are Bella, but I wanted to do it for you, I like it when you don't have to do things like that," He said in the sweetest voice, he then kissed the top of my head. How could I be mad at him? I leaned into him and gave him a hug, but I would be quicker next time.

EPOV

As we stood hugging in the kitchen I knew this wasn't the end of this. Bella was stubborn and she didn't like having people doing things for her but I was her husband and if I want to treat her like a princess then I will, really, what is wrong with that?

_Would you guys get in here already? We need to decide what we are doing today. _Alice, always the patient one.

"Our family is requesting our presence in the living room."

"How long, do you think it would be, before someone came in and carried us in?"

"This long!" Emmett yelled as He came in and picked up Bella and ran into the lounge.

"Seriously Emmett?" Bella asked our brother once he had placed her on the couch, I wonder how long it would take before Bella got used to our crazy siblings. I sat down beside Bella.

"Okay, what does everyone want to do today?" Alice asked.

"Bella, your Mother rang this morning, sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I told her that you would ring back when you could." Jasper told Bella.

"Thanks Jazz, she will want to talk for a while so I will ring her this afternoon."

"Okay, well at some point I want us all to go to the mall together, you know make a trip of it," was Alice's suggestion. I knew that Bella would not be in love wit this idea.

_Come on Edward, you can take her to a book shop, you can get that new CD and you could pick up the thing you want to get Bella…_

I did like the fact that I could get the present I want to get her, which Alice now knew about.

"If you want to make a day of it Alice then we could go tomorrow and that way Carlisle can come too," Esme suggested.

"Yes! That is a brilliant idea! So we are all going to the Seattle mall tomorrow, we will have to leave early because it will be busy, as it's a Saturday, so lets say around 7." Alice chattered away. Bella groaned, I knew she wasn't happy about getting up early to go shopping. I put an arm around her and kissed her head.

"Edward you need to go hunting at some point," Bella whispered to me, She knew me well.

"I can go when you are calling Renee. I don't want to go for long."

"Only if you are sure."

"Of course." I kissed her forehead.

"Bella dear, there is also Charlie. I am sure he is missing you, and we will be moving away at some point so if you wanted to visit him…" Esme trailed off not knowing how to finish her sentence; she did not want to upset Bella, knowing that she wouldn't be able to see him after her change.

"That is a great idea Esme, I will ring him as well."

_Oh thank goodness_ Esme was relived that Bella was not upset.

"So what are we going to do now?" Emmett asked bored of sitting around.

"Well its fine outside, we could play football or tag or something,"

"That's a great idea Jazz! Lets play hide-and-seek outside!" Alice all but shouted.

"What, hide-and-seek? Are we six year olds or something?" Rosalie asked

"No, but it will be fun, trust me Rose!" Alice replied while tapping her finger on her temple.

"So I get to watch, great…" Bella said.

"Of course not silly Bella, you get to play! Someone will help you hide"

"Lets go already!" Emmett yelled

"I am going to work in the garden, you guys have fun." Esme said, with that she went out to her glass house.

I was running through the forest, carrying Bella. I stopped by a creek and put her down. "Hide down here and I won't be far away. Call out if you need me." I ran and climbed a tree. I sat waiting for Emmett to find us. We had been playing for and hour, Alice was right it was quite fun and everyone was enjoying playing together. I could hear Emmett running towards us.

_I can smell Bella, Edward can't be far away either. _I watched as he snuck up on Bella. "Emmett!" She screamed, and then she laughed as he picked her up to run and get me. She was on his back as he climbed up the tree next to the one I was in. Bella was trying to find me but her eyes couldn't see far enough, Emmett's could though and he ran along a branch and jumped to the tree I was in, Bella screamed.

"Em, tell me when you are going to do things like that!"

"Sorry Bell, some times I forget you are with me."

_What are they doing out there, why is Bella screaming so much?_

_Gee's Emmett is dumb sometimes, Bella is having fun though_

Our siblings were at the back yard waiting for us. Emmett grabbed my arm, letting me know I had been found.

"Everyone is back out the house, waiting for us." As I said that I reached out to get Bella from Emmett.

"No way, Bellsy is coming back with me!" Emmett ran off. _You always get to hang out with her, let me play with my lil Sis._

I couldn't be mad with him when he put it like that. I ran off after them, I beat them back though.

"I should go ring my parents now."

"Rose, can we go work on those designs? I want to get them done before we move"

"Sure Alice, sounds good." The girls went inside.

"What shall we do?" Emmett asked Jasper and I.

"I am going to make Bella lunch and then I am going hunting."

_You are so whipped!_ I simply ignored Emmett's comment.

"Can I come hunting with you?" Jasper asked.

"Sure Jazz, I think Rose was going to come too."

I went inside to make Bella a sandwich.

BPOV

I dialed Charlie's number. I chose to call Charlie first because it would be short and sweet, Renee is going to want to talk for hours.

_Hello, Swan residence_

"Hey Dad!"

_Bella! Your back. How was the trip?_

"Really good Dad."

_I'm glad you had a good time. I am really missing ya Bells._

"I miss you too Dad, Can Edward and I come round to visit?"

_Sure, I have Sunday off, does that work for you guys?_

"Sunday is perfect, how about I come over and cook lunch for us?"

_Sound great Bells. _

"I have got to call Mum now so I will see you then Dad, Bye."

_Bye_

Just as I was saying goodbye Edward walked into our room with a sandwich.

"A chicken salad sandwich for you"

I smiled at him, I was quite hungry after our extreme game of hide-and-seek this morning. "Thanks!" I sat on the bed eating. Edward came and sat down next to me.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind but I told Charlie that we would go over for lunch on Sunday, is that okay with you?" as I was speaking my throat began to hurt again. Why wouldn't it just go away?

"That's fine. Are you all right?" He must have noticed something.

"I am fine Edward, quit worrying about nothing."

"You have to tell me if something is wrong." He put his hands on either side of my face. "And if it is about you, it is never nothing to me" and then he kissed me.

As he pulled away he looked into my eyes, while stroking my cheekbones with his thumbs.

"I love you Isabella Cullen"

I released the breath I didn't know that I had been holding and smiled at my man.

"I am leaving to go hunting now but if there is something wrong then I won't go."

"No Edward, there is nothing wrong and you need to go."

"I will be back later tonight, I have my cell, if you need anything please call me. Alice, Esme and Emmett are staying at home and Carlisle should be home at dinner time."

He got up to leave.

"Wait!" I ran over to him and hugged him.

"I love you," I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed him.

I pulled back and he was grinning at me.

"Okay, now go," I waited until I heard him and the others leave before I went back to my sandwich.

I had to call Renee, as much as I loved her we were really quite different. She loved to talk, and socialise. I was happy being by myself sometimes or just relaxing with a book.

I picked up the phone and dialed her number.

_Hello_

"Hi Mum"

_Bella! How was the trip? Was the flight okay? Was everything Good? Did you get a tan?_ She rattled off question after question wanting to know every little thing about the trip. After telling her everything that she wanted to know I asked her about Phil and her life which she spent a while talking about as well.

We finally said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone.

I took my plate down stairs to the kitchen; I put it in the dish washer and went on a search for something yummy, It was afternoon teatime after all. After searching through all the cupboards and not finding a thing I decided I would have to make a trip to the supermarket. I grabbed keys to the Volvo, I was not going to drive my bullet proof thing down to the shops, and my purse.

I found Esme in the garden planting new flowers.

"Esme, I am going down to the shops, do we need anything?"

"I don't think so, please keep safe Sweetie."

I was in the supermarket, I couldn't decide if I wanted chocolate biscuits, lollies or ice cream. I really was craving sugar. I decided upon chocolate biscuits. I also grabbed a bag of M&M's because I didn't have any kind of chocolate stash at home. I made my way to the check out and paid for my Tim-tams and M&Ms, I had to use the black credit card that Edward was so intent on me having.

I made my way back home, Esme was cleaning, even though the place was spotless, Alice was on her laptop and Emmett was building a card tower. I went up stairs and found an empty space on one of our shelves for an old shoebox. I put my M&Ms in the box. I would buy a pretty box tomorrow. I grabbed the book I was reading and went down stairs to read and eat my biscuits.

I sat in the window box reading, I had managed to eat four biscuits and was content just reading.

I heard Emmett and Alice yelling. I must have fallen asleep because it was now dark outside.

"Alice! How could you? I spent so long on that card tower and it was the biggest one I had ever made!"

"I didn't do it on purpose Emmett, it just happened!"

"Alice and Emmett, why are you both yelling?" Esme firmly said to them both.

They both started speaking at the same time, yelling over each other.

"Stop. I don't care what happened but I do not like the way you are talking to each other or the fact that you woke up Bella. Now would you both apologise to each other and then to Bella."

"Sorry Emmett."

"Sorry Alice"

They both turned to where I was sitting. "Sorry we woke you up Bella"

I smiled back at them.

Just then Carlisle walked inside. Esme ran over to greet him. We all said our hellos.

"Bella do you want to play Wii with us?" Emmett asked me. I gave in, who could say no to him when he looked that excited.

We had been playing for a while. I was now playing Alice at tennis. I went to serve the ball, suddenly Alice yelled "Stop!" but it was to late I slipped over and hit my wrist on the coffee table. Everyone was silent. I looked down at my wrist. It wasn't bleeding, it just hurt. Alice ran off, calling out to Carlisle. Emmett let out the breath he had been holding.

"Are you alright Bella?"

"I just hurt my wrist Em." I tried getting up with my good wrist, it wasn't working out very well.

"Let me help you Bell," Emmett scooped me up and sat on the couch, I was still sitting on him. I think it made him feel better having something to do. I was cradling my sore arm; it was starting to really hurt.

Alice, Esme and Carlisle ran into the room. Esme looked relieved now that she had seen me herself.

"Bella, can I see your arm please?" Carlisle sat down beside me.

I held out my arm to him, "it hurts more when I move it."

"Can you move your fingers?" I moved them, it just hurt. Emmett grabbed my good hand and gave it a little squeeze. I smiled at him and squeezed back.

"I don't think it is broken just sprained, it will bruise though," Carlisle said.

"Oh thank goodness," Esme gushed, I could tell she was worried.

"We will have to ice it and then strap it. Do you want to get an x-ray to be sure?"

"No, no way. No hospitals. I trust you Carlisle."

"Okay, Alice can you please go get my bag and find some panadol? Esme could you find some frozen pea's or ice and wrap them in a tea towel?" Carlisle was very calm while the others were freaking out. I was just happy there was no blood.

"Can I do anything to help?" Emmett asked?

"Em, you are already helping me." I leaned back into his chest. He rubbed my arm.

Esme and Alice arrived back and Carlisle very carefully iced my hand. I took two panadols and Alice put the TV on, we watched an episode of friends. By the end of it Carlsile had iced and strapped my hand and it wasn't hurting very much.

"Thank you Carlisle. I know this sounds odd, but can we not call Edward? He really needs to hunt and other wise he will drop everything when I am fine," I asked.

"He is your husband Bella, it is your choice." Carlisle said with a laugh. We all knew that he was prone to over reacting.

"Oh Gosh, you haven't eaten anything! I will make you something, would you like a cheese and pineapple toasted sandwich?"

"I can make it Esme"

"No you won't, you need to relax." Esme kissed the top of my head and left the room.

"Shall we watch a movie?" Alice asked us.

"Bella, can we watch kick ass now?" Emmett whispered to me.

I laughed "Of course Em."

Carlisle left the room and Alice put the movie on.

Part way through Esme came in and gave me my dinner and a glass of apple juice. I thanked her and ate some of it but I wasn't very hungry and my throat wasn't feeling 100%.

The Movie finished and I was tired. I started to get up to go to bed but Emmett stood up still holding me. "Good night everyone, thanks for everything," I said to the room. Esme got up and kissed me on the cheek, Emmett carried me up, Alice following behind.

"Em I can walk, it's my wrist that is sore,"

"Just doing my part Bellsy."

We got up to our room and Emmett put me on the bed.

"Good night Bella," Emmett ruffled my hair and left.

"Here are your PJs" Alice handed me my pants and a tank top. She went back into the wardrobe while I got changed, she came out to help me get my top on. I went into the bathroom to have a human moment. When I came out Alice was laying out clothes on the couch.

"What's this for Al?"

"Clothes for you to wear to the mall tomorrow," she said as if I should already know. I had hoped that I would get out of it now, but I guess not.

"Haven't you heard of retail therapy?"

"For a sore wrist? But don't worry I am still coming, I have to grab a few things."

I climbed into bed, it was hard to get comfortable. Alice gave me a hug and kiss.

"Good night Bell, the others will be home in around half an hour. See you tomorrow." She left the room.

"Alice," I called out. She was back n a second.

"Could you tell Edward about the wrist before he comes up here, I don't want to freak him out."

"Sure thing."

I rolled over and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

AN - So there is chapter two! Can you please give me a quick review, let me know if you like it, any ideas or anything. I have planned for Jasper/Bella bonding and Rose/Bella Bonding.

If I get some positive response I will have the next chapter up soon hopefully.

Oh I realise that I may have somethings in the story that are only in New Zealand or you don't know what they are, so sorry about that.

Tim Tam's are a chocolate biscuit type thing. Really, really yum.  
Toasted Sandwiches are the equivalent of grilled cheese sandwiches. I think, not 100% sure.  
If you want to know what anything else is just ask : )

Thanks for reading : )


	3. Chapter Three

AN - Hey Guys! Here is the next part. It is quite long, hope that makes up for the lack of posting. It is rather fluffy, I found it a bit hard to write.

A huge big thank you to those who reviewed! - FlamesOfHostilityWitchChild, xXbeautifulIllusionsXx and Mrs. Edward B. Cullen, your support made this chapter happen. : )

Note - I do not own twilight, the characters, and of the book titles named in the story or anything else.

also - o - is just a paragraph break, I don't know how to make a paragraph, it always takes mine out : (

* * *

EPOV

Rose, Jasper and I had been hunting for a while, it had been a really good trip, but I wanted to get back to Bella, it just felt so wrong not to be with her.

"Okay lets go home before I explode from all the emotions coming from Edward."

"I am ready to go when you guys are," Rosalie told us.

We set off home, as we were running I needed to ask Jasper something.

"Jazz, when we are at the mall tomorrow, could you please take Bella to a book store, I want to pick something up for her."

_Sure thing Bro_

As we were getting closer I could begin to hear Bella's heart beat, like it was calling me home.

_Edward, Can you hear me yet? Edward! Hello?_ I could hear Alice calling me, that's odd. I could now see her standing on the deck waiting for us.

_Edward, don't go upstairs yet, I need to tell you something._

Jasper pulled his wife in for a kiss, I walked inside to wait for her. Emmett was already carrying Rosalie up the stairs.

"Okay, now you have to promise, no matter what I say that you don't over react, everyone is safe and happy." That was never a good thing to hear, I began to worry, I felt Jasper calm me down, I gave him a smile.

"This evening we were playing Wii, and Bella managed to slip over while playing."

"What! Is she okay?" I began moving towards the stairs but Alice grabbed my arm.

"I told you she was fine! Now listen! She hit her wrist on the coffee table, Carlisle checked her over and said nothing was broken. She didn't want to go to the hospital so he iced it and he strapped it up. She really is fine just a little sore."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because Bella asked us not too! She knows how you over react and wanted you to hunt properly so you wouldn't have to go again, so soon."

_You have really got to stop freaking out over her, she doesn't like it at all._

"Thanks Ali," I gave her a hug.

"Can you think about what happened so I can see?" I winced when she fell, this was not good. While Emmett was comforting her, I could see that she was putting on her brave face and it was hurting more than she said it did.

I wasn't here to protect her! How could I let this happen? I had failed her.

_Edward stop blaming yourself! It is not your fault, if you were here, it probably still would have happened. You are a good husband, Bella loves you and you love her! Stop hating on yourself!_

"Again, thanks Ali," I gave her another hug and ran to see my wife. I still felt bad about what had happened though.

_Oh and we are still going tomorrow. Have her up by 6.30…_

_- o -_

I ran to the door of our room, I walked in as quietly as I could, I didn't want to disturb her. I walked over to her side of the bed and kneeled down in front of her. I stroked her cheek. Then I saw it, just poking out from under the covers was her wrist, strapped up. I could just see the swelling and the bruise forming on her skin. My wife, accident magnet. Only she could get this hurt playing a video game. I carefully kissed her hand and stoked her cheek again.

"Edward?" she reached out and hit her sore hand on my shoulder.

"Oww!" she must have forgotten about it.

"Bella, Bella Love I am right here."

She sat up and began to reach for the lamp switch. I caught her hand.

"I got it, Sweetheart." I turned on the light and she scrunched up her eyes to the light.

"Edward I hurt my hand." She sounded so sad and was cradling it in her lap.

"I know, I am so sorry it happened. Can I see it please?"

She held it out to me. I carefully held it and examined it properly. I gently kissed it and pushed it back to her. She look tired, she can't have been sleeping very well.

"I am going to get you another panadol."

I went to the bathroom and found her two pills. I poured her a glass of water and came back in. I held out the pills to her and she took them. I then passed her the glass. I put on my PJ pants and took my top off. I turned around and she choked on the water. I ran over and grabbed the glass and carefully patted her back while she coughed and spluttered.

"Are you alright?"

"I just saw my hot husband and choked on my water, nothing new" I laughed, she was ridiculous sometimes.

"We, well you really, have to get up early to leave for the trip, you need some sleep." I helped her back into bed, climbed in myself and leaned over to turn her lamp off. She curled into my chest and I hugged her to me.

"I love you, thanks for not over reacting," she kissed my chest.

"I love you, now sleep my love," I began to hum her lullaby. I listened as her breaths evened out and she fell asleep.

- o -

I was concentrating on Bella, I did not, or was not, going to let anything bad happen to her today. I could faintly hear Alice trying to be super quite to come wake up Bella, I didn't understand why we couldn't leave later, especially after last nights accident. Alice made into our room.

"Alice can't she sleep for longer?" I whispered to her.

_No Edward, I want to get there early._

"Yes, but you don't need sleep like she does. Plus, the rain is really heavy, I doubt many people will be going out today."

_Fine, but she has to be up and dressed at 7.15 okay?_

"Thanks Al," I gave her a big smile.

Esme was making Bella breakfast, it was time for me to wake her up, if I didn't I am sure Alice would be in here and Bella would not appreciate it at all.

I kissed her forehead and as her eyes started to open I gave her a real kiss. This always woke her up. She reached up and put her hands behind my back and then she froze. I pulled back and searched her face.

"What is it!"

"Just forgot about my hand"

"Oh Bella. Can I see it?"

The swelling had gone down a little since yesterday but the bruising had gotten worse. I carefully gave her hand a kiss.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"It's really not that bad Edward."

"It is quite bad Bella, you know I don't like it at all when you are hurt. Stop trying to down play it. If it hurts at all today, you must let me know, no holding back anything from me."

"Okay, but only because I love you."

I would never get tired of hearing her say that. It made me the happiest man in the world, every single time. I couldn't help but grin, I kissed her again, and when I drew back I remembered why we stopped the first time.

"Alice has set clothes out on the couch for you, you have your human moment and get changed before Alice comes in here to do it herself."

"But I can think of much more fun things to do…"

I gave her a quick kiss. "I have already had to stop her from waking you up, I don't want to get on the wrong side of the Pixie"

She sighed, got up, grabbed her clothes and went into the shower. I quickly got changed and went to find more pain meds for Bella.

- o -

I opened the door for Bella and then ran to my side. We were taking our own car because that way if Bella wanted to leave early then we could. I started down the driveway, it was raining very heavily so I couldn't go as fast as usual, especially with Bella in the car, but I would still be going faster than most people on the road. Thank goodness Bella had finally got used to our speed, I would not love driving so slowly everywhere like I had to when we first started seeing each other.

"Can we have a code word, so if I really, really don't want to go to a certain shop or get sick of trying on clothes you will know and can come up with an excuse?"

"Sure thing, sounds like a plan. Hopefully Alice doesn't see us making this plan though."

"What's a good word? I already use hunger, thirst, tiredness and human moments…"

"How about, if you use the word turtle in a sentence. Like 'I am so tired, I am moving like a turtle, or I saw a turtle broach that was cute.' Do you think that would work?"

She giggled, "You crack me up Edward," I frowned. "Not because it's a silly idea, its just so random."

"Okay… But do you think it will work?"

"It should, fingers crossed."

I pulled our entwined fingers up and kissed each of her knuckles.

"So, you never told me why you didn't call me last night…" I trailed off. I wasn't mad with her, I just wanted to know why she would keep it from me.

"Because Edward," she huffed. "You always over react to these kinds of things. You would have raced home, even though I would have asked you to stay. Then you would have had to go and hunt again because you didn't properly last time."

"Plus, you would have fussed and what not over me."

"Bella, it's not fussing, it's me caring. You are my wife. It is my duty to care for you when you need it. It is my job to look after you and make you feel better. Please don't feel like you are a burden or you can do it own your own because its not like that. When I married you I promised to care for you for every day of my existence, I know you can do it on you own but you don't have to, because I love you." I looked into her eyes and showed all the emotions I was feeling. Her eyes began to pool with tears. She turned away and began to wipe at her eyes. I quickly pulled the car over and pulled her to my chest and held her.

BPOV

I wasn't crying because I was sad, well I couldn't actually name what I was feeling, maybe I should ask Jazz, but the things that Edward said to me made me feel extremely loved by him. I wasn't used to being cared for though, I had always been the one taking care of others, I still don't know how I feel about it though. When does Edward need me to look after him? It's not like he gets hurt all the time, he isn't going to come down with the flu or anything like that. I hope that when I am changed I will be able to do more for him.

I sat in his lap, curled into his chest. The tears had stopped but I was content in his arms, it was my favorite place to be.

"Sorry about that, I guess I am a little emotional right now."

"Please don't apologize my Love," he kissed me on the forehead.

"We should get going again before the other worry," I said while trying to move back to my own seat. He pulled me in close for another quick kiss before lifting me and putting my gentelly down on my seat, he then leaned over a clipped my seat belt in before I could even focus my eyes properly. He took my hand as usual, I reclined my seat a little and shut my eyes. I was tired. My wrist was awkward to sleep with because as soon as I moved it, it hurt. Plus Alice wanted us up early to go shopping; did she not realize that sleep was important to me?

I must have drifted off because Edward was now coaxing me awake. I smiled and opened my eyes. He got out and came around to my side to open the door, I don't try to fight it anymore, he has always done it and I am pretty sure he will do it for all of eternity. I smiled up at him as he put his hand on the small of my back.

"Where are we meeting everyone?" I asked

"I'm not sure, I shall ring Alice."

He got out his phone but it started ringing, trust Alice.

"Okay so we are meeting by the fountain in the middle. I know where it is."

I am glad he did, not that I doubted he would, because I had no idea. I had only been here twice, both for very short trips.

We were the last to arrive, it wasn't an issue though.

"Okay, now that we all here, let's start!" We all followed Alice towards a store I didn't even know the name of.

"Bella if you want anything just get it okay, you have your card. Please allow your self to get some things that you like and want." Edward was now worried that I wouldn't actually buy anything or spend any money.

"Okay," I simply replied. We had had this discussion too many times.

"Boys stuff is over their, ladies we are this way," Alice pointed out. Edward gave me a little squeeze and left with the boys.

"How are you feeling?" Esme asked me while grabbing my good hand.

"Fine Esme, how are you?" She looked a little surprised that I asked her, but wasn't it the polite thing to do, as well as I wanted to know.

"I am fine dear," she replied smiling at me. I smiled back.

We started looking at clothes, it wasn't long before Alice pulled me to the changing room with armfuls of clothes for me to try on and model for her. It took so long with the strapped hand hindering my every movement. It had been 40 minutes and I hadn't got to pick anything out for myself yet.

I huffed while I was trying on yet another dress.

"Why are you sighing?" Alice asked

"Because I haven't even had a chance to look at any clothes myself."

"Ohhh, sorry Bea, I didn't know you would want too. Go have a look now, I have already chosen what I want to get for you."

"Thanks Al"

I changed back into my clothes, and began to look around the store. I found a dress that I actually liked. It was a dress that looked like it was a skirt and a tank top but they were really joined. It had a white top part with a dark blue skirt. I tried it on and decided to get it. I was ready to go to another store so I went to the door to wait for everyone. Five minutes later Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle joined me to wait for the others.

"Did you find anything here sweetie?"

"I found a dress that I liked so I got that, Alice said she was getting stuff for me too so I don't know what I will end up with. What did you get?"

"I found a few tops and skirts as well as a very pretty dress."

"Can't wait to see the dress," I smiled at Esme.

Everyone was ready to go, we found a few more stores to go too. After a while though I was sick of clothes shopping.

"Hey Edward, did you see the top with the turtle on it?" He smiled at me, I held back a giggle.

"Yeah, it was odd, I didn't really like it."

We waited five minutes before Edward told Alice and Esme that he was taking me to get something to eat. Emmett and Jasper wanted to come too. They must have really wanted to leave if they were going to come to get human food with me.

- o -

After a hot chocolate and a muffin at a cute café we were on the move again. I couldn't get over how big this place was.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Emmett, Jasper and I need new winter coats and jackets. I thought that you might want to get some too," Edward answered me.

Winter was a wee way off but I suppose the Cullen's, I mean we Cullen's, like to get on things early. Plus living in Forks meant rain and cold all the time. I wonder if Alice had got me any winter clothes?

"I suppose I can have a look around."

Edward simply smiled at me.

We made it to the shop they wanted to look at, I just wanted to sit down. I found a comfortable couch near the changing rooms.

"Are you alright Love?" Edward asked, he was worried because I had sat down.

"Yes of course, I just want to sit down for a while."

Edward gave me a chaste kiss and then started looking around the shop, I wonder how often they got to choose their own clothes, or did Alice and Rose buy everything for them? Emmett walked into the first changing room with an arm full of clothes. He came out a few minutes later with a huge, puffy jacket on. I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"Em, you look ridiculous! What size is that?"

Emmett was happy he had made me laugh. "I tried it on just for you Bells," he said with a wink and then turned back into his changing room. Edward and Jasper took the next two changing rooms. Jasper was holding back a laugh, it was infectious.

All three boys would all come out at the same time wearing the weirdest clothes. One time Edward had found a blazer that showed off his tummy, Jasper had found a military style jacket and had pointed out to me why is was not anything like a real military jacket. Emmett came out wearing a white faux fur coat that reached his knees and bug-eye sunglasses. After a while they ran out of funny clothes and tried on clothes that they had the intention of buying. Edward ended up with a two new coats one was black and one grey. Emmett got a black jacket and a black coat and Jasper got a dark green coat, a blue hoodie and a white jacket. Edward whispered to me that he was rebelling against the years of Alice dressing him. I wanted to see her reaction. The Boys paid up and then we left.

Jasper and Emmett left to go to the electronics store or something, Edward led me to a store that I could find some winter stuff in.

"Do you want me to call the girls?"

"No, I am happy here with you," he said with a smile. How many girls would kill to have Edward as their boyfriend? He wanted to come out shopping with his wife! Most would have to drag their husbands out with them.

I started looking around, I found a dark purple, knee length pea coat, a cute, red, trench coat, a grey burberry coat and a shorter black pea coat. I wanted to try them on.

"Are you going to come out and show me?" Edward called out.

"Really, you want to see?"

"Yes, isn't that what I am supposed to do?"

He had a point, I would have come out and showed Alice or any of the girls. I opened the door and showed him. He grinned at me, which made me blush. He held out his hand for mine. He then lifted it above my head and got me to do a little spin, which he also smiled at.

"I love it! Its so bright and cheerful!" He said.

I laughed at his enthusiasm, it was cute. I tried on the rest of the coats for him and he loved them all, I wasn't too sure of the purple one, I didn't own a lot of purple. I did notice that my grey and black coats matched the ones he just bought; it would be funny the day that we matched. I went to the register to pay for my new coats but Edward wanted to pay.

"But these are clothes for me, not you."

"Yes but you are my wife, I should provide for you."

"Edward," I simply stated, giving him my best stern look.

"Isabella. When ever we are out, you should never have to pay for a thing."

Him and his 1900's ways. I gave him another look as he paid for it. The sales lady was trying not to laugh and well as lusting after Edward. I went to grab the bag but he moved it so I couldn't get it.

"So I don't get to carry the bag either?"

"Nope."

"But you have your own bag to carry."

"I don't care, it's the way it is. Plus you have a sore hand Sweet heart."

I started walking towards the exit, Edward laughed at my childish behavior. He caught up and took my good hand. I leaned into him and he put his arm around me.

"Thank you" I whispered to him.

"You are welcome." He kissed the top of my head. "I just wish you wouldn't make a fuss about it, if I don't carry your bag or open your door for you it makes me feel a less of a man."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, of course, Bella I was raised this way. As a human I remember girls and women never carrying a thing; husbands, brothers, sons or even strangers would always carry a ladies things. It was far too rude not to."

"Wow, I didn't know it was that extreme."

"Right up to the 60's where it gradually became less common for men to show proper manners. Now are you ready for some lunch?"

"Sure thing."

Edward took me to another little café type place, it wasn't busy which was nice and they had super comfy chairs. Everyone meet us here, I thought it was odd as I was the only one eating. After a roll and orange juice my throat began to hurt again. I thought it had gotten better, I guess not.

"Bella, would you like to go to the book store with me?" Jasper shyly asked me.

"I would love to Jasper!" He smiled and I smiled back.

"Where are you going next Edward?"

"I think I might go to the music store and have a look around."

"Are you ready to go Bella?"

"Sure am," I gave Edward a chaste kiss and go up. Jasper offered me his arm.

- o -

I was so glad to be able to spend time with Jasper, after the whole birthday thing he had distanced himself from me, not surprisingly, but I had missed him. We had stopped in front of the huge bookstore.

"Bella, I wanted to properly apologize to you, I am truly sorry about what happened at your birthday last year, I will never let anything like it happen again," He looked at me with such sincerity.

"Thank you Jasper, but there isn't really a reason to apologize, I knew what the risks were, well are, that come with hanging out with you guys. I just want us to be close; I have missed my big brother."

He looked like he would be a bit teary if he could be. I gave him a hug, which he returned. I was glad we could be good friends.

"Is it difficult for you to be around me?"

"Honestly? Sometimes, but after you saved Edward and brought Alice home safe, I could never do anything to harm you. Having lived through the thought of losing you, what it would do to Edward, Alice, our whole family. No way. You mean to much for a mistake to happen."

I was speechless, and a little teary. He gave me a hug and helped me feel a bit happier.

"Shall we have a look around?" I smiled and nodded.

"Oh and this is my treat, anything you want, you can have." What was with the Cullens and buying me things? I had the card that Edward made me take everywhere; it was the same money for crying out loud! And yet they still insisted on buying everything!

"What's with the frustration?" Oh yeah, forgot about that.

"Well, just the way everyone is forever buying me things. Even though I have a card and if I bought it, it would come from the same account."

"Well I can't speak on behalf of everyone, but I wanted to buy your books and what ever else because I wanted to do something for you and spend time with you." Oh now he made me feel bad, I looked at my shoes.

"What's with the guilt Bella?" Darn!

"I am complaining when you are just trying to do something nice for me."

"Stop feeling guilty about it! I get enough of that hanging around Edward. Now, I think our new house is going to have a library so you and I can choose loads of books to fill it up with! Lets go find a new copies of Pride and Prejudice, Withering Heights, Romeo and Juliet and Emma to start with." I smiled, he knew how tatty my copies had got from being re-read over and over again. Once again he offered me his arm and we were off.

We found copies of all of our favorite books plus lots of new books that we wanted to read. I was sitting on the floor looking through The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night Time when Jasper came over and sat opposite me.

"So Jazz, where are we actually moving too? No one ever filled me in."

"Really? Edward didn't tell you? I suppose you have only been back for a week. We are moving to Hanover in New Hampshire so that you can go to Dartmouth if you want to."

"You are all moving for me?"

"We were going to have to move anyway, Carlisle does not look 33. Plus we get to all enroll in college instead of high school, thank goodness."

"Are we buying a house?"

"We already own one over there, it is getting redone soon, Esme wants a huge kitchen so she can cook more, now she has you as an excuse. I think it is like the one we are in now but a bit different"

"So when are we moving?"

"Well before the college year starts, to still giving us time to move and settle in. So probably the end of September-ish."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"If Alice pays for something and refuses to let you pay for it, how do you feel?"

"Umm, it's not a big deal for me, she is always buying things but if we are going out I generally will. I get the feeling you referring to Edward?"

"Well yes, he said that when I try to pay for things it makes him feel like he is being rude and less of a man." Jasper chuckled.

"He had been trying to hide it from you for so long but I guess his frustration won and he told you. It's not that he doesn't think that you can't do it your self but he sees it as his job, as your husband. I think it is his way of showing that he loves you and can provide for you, the same when he buys you gifts for you."

"So why doesn't Emmett do that with Rose?"

"Because Edward has held onto his ways through out the times, Emmett wasn't like that to begin with plus he is happy to go with the current times. Not to say that he doesn't like to buy things for Rose."

"What about Carlisle and Esme?"

"Carlisle is the same as Edward, but Esme is used to it now that you don't notice it. He gave her an island as a gift remember." I do remember, I hope he doesn't want to buy me an island any time soon.

"So, Edward is just really old fashioned?"

"I thought you already knew that."

"Yes, but I don't know all the rules for manners from the 1900's, I thought it was just doors and stuff like that." Jasper shook his head.

"Nope, way more."

"I am the only one in the family who was born after the women's rights and the fall of chivalry. Not Fair" This made Jasper burst into laughter. I went back to looking at books.

- o -

"There is a little coffee place upstairs, would you like a hot chocolate?"

"Yes please!"

Jasper helped me up and took the books we were going to buy, I was left with three books to carry. We sat down at a table. Jasper had stacked up the books into towers.

"What would you like?"

"Um, a hot chocolate and a cookie please."

"Sure thing." He went and ordered my drink and snack. I like spending time with Jasper; we both love literature and were quite quiet people. He was easy to be around. Jasper came back and sat down.

"What are you thinking about that's got you all cheerful?"

"How I like spending time with you, and how we are quite similar."

"I was thinking the same thing Bella."

"I think you are the only one who doesn't have a nickname for me." I thought aloud.

"What does everyone else call you?"

"Edward usually calls me a pet name or Isabella, Alice has started calling me Bea or Belle, Emmett calls me Bellsy, Squirt, or Lil Sis, Esme calls me sweetie or something like that. Actually Carlisle does call me Bella. Rosalie doesn't really use my name, if she talks to me she just does."

"Hmmm, seems like you have a lot of nicknames now."

"Yep, I had only ever been called Bella, or sometimes Bells by Charlie but as soon as I came to Forks everything changed."

My drink was ready so I got up to get it, but I couldn't carry it and the cookies at the same time. I took the plate to our table and then went back to get my drink.

"You are an odd one. You could have just asked me to help you."

"It's okay, everything is here now."

I started to drink my hot chocolate, it was good. Jasper picked up one of his books.

"Why did we get all this now when we are just going to have to move it to the other side of the country?"

"Because we get to hang out and it isn't a big deal to get things shipped."

I smiled at him.

"Oh, I think our alone time is over." He sounded rather sad.

"Well it won't be the last time."

Just as I was saying that Emmett sat down beside me. Everyone else was making their way over to us.

"Hey Squirt! How has the book store been?" Emmett said the word 'book' with such distaste.

"I have had a wonderful time here, with Jasper. We still need to pay for all our books Jazz"

"I got it remember. Em, can you give me hand carrying these."

"How many books do we need? Really you guys."

I laughed at Emmett's comments.

"So you had a good time, Love?"

"Of course, Jasper and I had loads of fun picking out books and talking."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, my hand isn't very sore, just I keep forgetting about it and knocking it on stuff which hurts."

"Here," Edward handed me two pills. I was going to argue that I didn't need them but I couldn't be bothered, he wanted to feel like he was caring for me. I took them with my hot chocolate. I finished my cookies and drink.

"Did you find some stuff?" I asked Edward.

"Sure did."

"Is it time to go home yet?" I was ready to be back home, no more shopping please!

"I just want to take you to one more store Belle." Alice answered.

I groaned.

"You will like this one!"

"Carlisle and I are going to help Jasper and Emmett with the bags and take them down to the cars, when you are ready to leave just meet us down there." Edward gave me a kiss and Alice started tugging on my arm.

Turns out Alice was taking Esme, Rose and I to Victoria's Secret. And like usual she was right, I was excited to go here but didn't want to spend to long as I was tired.

"What colours do you like Belle?" Alice asked me.

"Umm, blues and black. Maybe pink too?"

I found a cute light pink lacey dress and a dark blue bra and matching knickers. I tried them on plus the things that Alice kept throwing over the changing room door. I paid for my four sets and was ready to go. Esme came and waited with me.

"How was your day?" she asked

"Really quite good, I enjoyed it more than I thought I would. I liked hanging out with Jasper, I usually don't get too."

"I thought you would both like that."

"How was your day?"

"Fine, I found lots of things I like which is always good."

"Esme, is our next house going to have a library?"

"I hope so, I need to move a wall or two though, shouldn't be to much trouble. You will like the next house. Would you like to help decorate Edward's and your room?"

"Sure"

Alice and Rose walked over to us, ready to go.

EPOV

I could hear the girls making their way over to the cars. I began walking over to them. Bella smiled when she saw me. I gave her a hug and kiss, then took her bags and put my hand around her waist as we walked to the cars. I opened the car door for her and she went stiff. I really hoped she wasn't going to argue about this again

"Aaa-chooo." She sneezed.

"Bella, Love are you alright?" she nodded and was about to get in the car when she sneezed again.

"Aaa-choo… Aaa-chooo." I quickly reached into the glove box and got her a tissue. She turned around and blew her nose. Why, I do not know, I wasn't going to catch anything. She turned back around and I put my hand to her forehead.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Edward, it was just a sneeze or two, I must have breathed in something."

She didn't feel any warmer to me. I helped her into the car, waited for her to get settled and then ran around and got in. I looked at her, checking to see if she looked any paler or flushed. Nope she just looked the same. Now she looked a little annoyed.

"Can we just go home Edward?"

"Of Course My Love." I took her hand and we left for home.

* * *

There is Chapter three! I tried not to make it to cliché, with Alice going OTT and what not. Did you like Jasper and Bella bonding?

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter (or the story)

A tissue is what I think some people call a Kleenex. (Which is actually a brand of tissues here)

Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter Four

Wow, so many of you are reading this. I don't know what the difference between a hit and a visitor is but still, lots of people are. Thank you all for reading. : )

A huge thanks to Mrs. Edward B. Cullen, TwilightGleek and emily-0192010. Your reviews are the only reason this chapter exists. Thank you for supporting me!

This one is extra long, let me know what you think of it please : )

* * *

EPOV

Bella was asleep, she had fallen asleep 20 minutes into the drive. She looked so sweet when she slept, so peaceful. I was so glad that Jasper and her had time to bond. I knew that she was unhappy that he had been keeping his distance, she hadn't said it out loud but I knew. It had also given me time to find her gift, I was excited to give it to her, and I really hoped that she would accept it. I also wanted to start looking at things for her birthday. It wasn't for a while, but I wanted to go all out. It was most likely going to be her last human birthday so I wanted it to be special, even if she doesn't like the attention.

I pulled into the garage, we were once again the last to arrive.

"Wakey Wakey, Sleeping beauty." I said to my Bella.

She opened her eyes and looked around. It was rather dark; she wouldn't be able to see very well.

"We are home my Love." She still looked confused.

"How long have I been asleep?" Her voice was raspy from sleep.

"A little over an hour."

I got out and ran around to her side and helped her out. We got to the door to cross the driveway to the house but I stoped her.

"It is only rain Edward." It was very heavy rain, which would soak her. I scooped her up and ran at full speed. I set her down and opened the front door for her.

"Edward!" I cut her off with a kiss and then ran to get the bags out of the car.

_I hope Bella likes soup, I haven't made it for her before_ Esme was thinking, she was running around the kitchen trying to make the perfect meal for Bella.

"Esme, stop worrying. I am sure Bella will like it," I whispered.

_Thank you__ Edward_

I ran our bags inside. I found Bella in our room sitting on the bed not doing anything, she had a serious look on her face. How odd, she would usually be reading or doing something. I put the bags down and sat beside her.

"What are you up to?" I kissed her head.

"Just thinking." Oh how I wanted to know what was running through that head of hers.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"It's nothing interesting Edward." Just at that point her tummy rumbled.

"I think Esme has dinner ready for you." I put my arm around her shoulder as we walked towards the dinning room. Alice pounced once we made it to the living room.

"Bella, I didn't know you bought other clothes! Come, let's go model them!"

"Alice, I need to eat. Human remember," She said with a smile but she wasn't her usual self.

Alice poked her tongue out at Bella.

_What's up with Bella?_

I shrugged my shoulders slightly. Alice began thinking of all the reasons why Bella could be sad, I rolled my eyes but was starting to get concerned. Why is Bella upset? Is it something I have done?

"Bella, Esme told me to come and tell you that dinner is ready," Emmett ran over to tell Bella before sitting down on the couch. I followed her into the dinning room.

"Esme! This is too much!"

"No it isn't, only the best for my daughter!" She gave Bella a kiss on the head. She was delighted that Bella liked it.

- o -

I watched Bella while she was eating, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Edward!" she all but yelled in frustration. "Stop watching me so closely! I am not going to get burnt or choke or anything else! I just want to eat my soup."

I could hear my siblings giggling.

_Uhh-Ohh somebody's in trouble_ I heard Emmett.

_How is he going to get out of this?_ Alice thought.

_Wow, she is very frustrated__. _Jasper was thinking.

"No, it's not like that Bella, I – I was just trying to figure out what you were thinking." I managed to finally get out.

"How nice this is, why I am so tired, how I am sick of you looking at me like that… What else do you want to know?" Now she was mad, I had upset Bella. How could I do that, I was a horrible husband.

Carlisle walked in right at that moment. "Hi Edward, Bella. After dinner can I check your arm Bella?"

"Of course Carlisle."

"And then there is apple crumble and ice cream!" Esme came in and said excitedly.

"That sounds wonderful Esme!"

Esme and Bella were talking but Bella still didn't seem quite herself. I slipped out of the room.

_Is Bella okay Edward?_

"I don't know Alice. Jasper what are her emotions like?"

"She isn't unhappy but she could be happier."

"Sounds like she could use cheering up by big brother Emmett!"

"Okay but let her eat first and then Carlisle is going to check on her hand."

Emmett grinned. He took his job as big brother very seriously, he never wanted Bella to be unhappy and he was very protective of her. He was thinking of ways to cheer her up.

I heard Bella talking in the dinning room, "Esme, I can do the dishes, really, please let me do them."

"Maybe tomorrow Sweetie, right now Carlisle needs to check your hand"

I knew she wouldn't like that answer. She came into the room and sat on the couch. I sat beside her, I wanted to give her a big hug but she still wasn't very happy with me. It didn't matter though because she moved and sat on my lap and snuggled into my chest. I put my arms around her, kissed her head and tucked her head under my chin. I just wanted to hold her forever. We sat like that for 15 minutes before Carlisle came into the room with his medical bag ready to check out her hand.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle said, slipping into doctor mode.

Bella moved off my lap, I missed her touch instantly, and sat beside me with her injured hand toward Carlisle and her good one squeezing mine.

"Um, okay, it has been hurting a bit though, especially getting changed so many times today." I knew it, she never told me if she was hurt!

"That is understandable, you gave it quite a hit and our table is quite solid, so your hand came worse out." Bella smiled.

Carlisle unstrapped her hand. It was still a little swollen and very bruised, lots of purple and blue colours. Carlisle would ask her to move it this way or that way and then turn it around and check it again. Every time she would squeeze my hand. I began rubbing her back.

_It looks fine Edward, just bruised_

"It is healing well Bella, once the bruises have gone away, you will never know it happened. I think we should leave it unstrapped until you go to bed, Edward can re strap it then."

"Thanks Carlisle."

"Feel better Sweet Pea."

I lifted Bella back onto my lap, Esme walked in with desert for Bella.

"Here you are Bella, apple crumble with vanilla ice cream."

"Thank you Esme."

I took the bowl from Esme and handed it to Bella.

"Hey Bellsy! Eww what are you eating?"

"It's Yum! Apple crumble and ice cream, it's no irritable grizzly though."

Emmett's laughter boomed through out the house. "You crack me up Squirt." He said while ruffling her hair. "Because it's raining and stormy, I thought we should watch a movie. I have even gone to the trouble and pre chosen one for us to watch."

Why are Emmett and Alice hiding their thoughts from me with terrible pop songs? And why has Emmett 'pre chosen' a movie? Emmett got up and put the DVD in and went to turn off the lights. Jasper, Rose, Esme and Carlisle joined us in the living room to watch the movie.

"Em, I don't want to watch another one of you car racing movies." Bella announced.

"Don't worry Bell, you will like this one."

Esme came and put a blanket around Bella and I. I smiled at her.

_Aww look at my son and youngest daughter, so happy. They are such a cute couple__. Their wedding was perfect…_ She carried on talking to her self about us.

Emmett got the lights and then pushed play. It was odd there was no menu or music or anything. Oh No! This was no movie; this was a DVD of the videos we have taken over the years! This was not going to be good…

"Emmett, what is this? why are we watching this?" I angry whispered to my brother. So that Bella didn't hear me.

_I am cheering up my Baby Sister._

It worked, Bella was giggling all through out the thing. She said the funniest parts were the clothes that we used to wear; Alice took mock offence to her comments. The movies were very embarrassing but if it cheered up my Love then I was happy. It was getting late and Bella was falling asleep in my arms. I passed the bowl to Esme and stood up to carry her to bed.

"Good night everyone." I called out. Everyone, including Rose came up to us to say goodnight. Bella woke up a little to say goodnight back to them.

I sat Bella on the bed.

"I am going to have a shower." She gave me a kiss and then went into the bathroom. I went and got panadol, water and a roll of strapping bandage to re do her hand. I changed into PJ pants and sat on our bed waiting for her, I could hear her singing to her self in the shower, she was too cute.

She came out and was dressed in a dark blue, silky lingerie dress. I knew what she was trying to do.

"Here Love." I handed her the panadol and water, which she took happily.

"Can I strap you hand?" She nodded and sat down beside me. I carefully strapped her hand, giving it little kisses as I went. Once it was done I began peppering kisses up her arm slowly, moving towards her neck and finally her face. I moved onto the bed and pulled her over with me. I lay her down and kissed her lips.

- oxo -

I lay on our bed, with my arms around my love, with her head resting on my chest, watching her. She had coughed a couple of times in the night with out having woken up. I was getting worried; she had sneezed a few times yesterday and now was coughing. We had come home to a cold, wet Forks from our sunny and warm honey moon. Could she have a cold or was it an allergy to something in the house? She had also woken up complaining of being cold. I tried to move away from her but se wouldn't have it so I put her in one of my hoodies and put another blanket on the bed. She hadn't even slept talked to night! I was a little disappointed about that. I was now waiting for her to wake up.

BPOV

I woke up feeling still tired even though I had a full night of sleep. My throat was worse than yesterday and I could feel the need to cough but I stopped myself from do so. I felt Edward kiss my head, I turned and gave him a proper good morning kiss and then I got out of bed.

"Edward, why am I wearing one of your hoodies?"

"Don't you remember? You woke up last night, complaining of the cold so I put that on you too keep you warm because you didn't want me to move away."

"Oh, well I like it."

"You can have it Love," he said with a chuckle. I went into the wardrobe and put on jeans, a plain top and Edward's hoodie. We were just going to be hanging out at home until we went to Charlies.

"Hey, before we go to Charlies, I thought I would go to the supermarket to pick some stuff up for him."

"Sounds great. I'm going to have a shower now, but you should go have breakfast now."

Wow, Edward was leaving me alone to eat, how odd. I stripped the bed and gathered up our laundry. I took it down with me to the laundry room. The Cullen's had a huge wash room, with two washers, two driers, a space for the ironing board to stay up plus a pull out hanger on one of the walls. I am pretty sure this room was bigger than my old bedroom. I sorted our washing and put on two loads and left the rest in the basket waiting to be done. I went to the kitchen to find a wrapped up plate of pancakes with a post it note on top.

'These are for you Bella, just heat them up. We have all gone hunting and will be back in the afternoon. Love Esme. xx'

Of course Esme made me breakfast even though she wasn't here. I heated up my pancakes and added sugar and lemon to them. As I was eating them at the breakfast bar Edward came and sat down beside me, he kissed my forehead. He had wet hair that was all over the place. He was wearing jeans and a hoodie like the one I was wearing. We matched!

"Everyone else has gone hunting, they will be back this afternoon."

"I was meant to tell you that. Sorry."

"That's okay Hun," I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What time do you want to leave?"

"Umm, maybe in a couple of hours, that gives me time to go to the supermarket and time at Charlies to make lunch." Edward smiled at me in response.

I finished my pancakes and put my dish in the dishwasher and tried to tidy up the kitchen but there was nothing out of place. Crazy Vampire family. I turned to my husband, I needed to tell him something.

"Edward, I am sorry for how I treated you yesterday afternoon." Edward tried to interrupt me but I kept talking. "I should not take out my bad mood on you and treat you the way I did, I apologise."

Edward had already made his way over to me and as soon as I stoped talking he grabbed me for a hug.

"No need to apologise Bella, just talk to me next time, let me know what is going on." Of course he would want to know, so that he could fix it, protect me and shelter me from everything. It was sweet but a little too much sometimes. I am a grown woman; I can look out for myself.

"So what happened yesterday." Edward said while gazing into my eyes, my heart speed up and my eyes unfocused a little.

"It wasn't really anything Edward. I was tired from walking around and annoyed that I was tired because I had slept in the car for ages. I was also hungry and just feeling odd." He dazzled it out of me.

Edward hugged me again and tucked my head under his chin. I loved being in his arms; it was the best place in the world.

"I have something for you. Stay here for a sec." With that he was gone.

Great, another gift from Edward. I love that he wants to do this for me but it is unnecessary, I love him, he loves me. I married him didn't I?

"Close your eyes my Love," he called out.

I did as I was asked and waited. I felt the air move, I knew he was back beside me.

"Open your eyes." He whispered.

In front of me was a wrapped box. It was little, about the size of my palm and had a dark blue satin ribbon on it. It was rather cute. I took off the ribbon and handed the box to Edward. I haven't forgotten what happened last time I opened presents. He looked confused, and a little hurt. He thought I was giving back his gift before I had even opened it.

"Edward can you open it for me please?" I said with a smile. He smiled back, and then managed to open it before I could blink. He placed a small, wooden jewellery box in my hand.

"Here you are my Dear." I smiled at him.

I slowly open the beautiful box to find an even more beautiful necklace inside. It was a locket - it looked like an antique. It was an oval shape and silver. The outside had a really pretty pattern on it. I very carefully opened it to see a black and white picture of Edward and I on our wedding day. I loved it. It was a photo taken after the ceremony and before the reception, we were standing out on the porch. We were hugging; I had my head resting on his chest and my eyes closed. Edward was kissing the top of my head. He looked ecstatic, so happy. I was a little teary, it was so beautiful.

"Edward. Thank you." I looked up at him. He took it from me and went behind me and put it on me. I loved it; I got to keep it close to my heart forever. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back. The washing machine beeped. Edward pulled away.

"What was that?"

"Just the washing machine, I put a load on."

I began walking to the laundry room, I hit my hip on the corner of the counter.

"Owww!" It hurt a lot, it hit me right on the bone.

"Bella!" Edward was freaking out. I held my hand over the spot, it helped a little.

"Can I see please?"

I moved my hand away, Edward lifted my top to look at it. I wasn't quite sure what he was looking for. It felt better when he touched it though. He kissed the spot carefully. He always kissed things better for me and it worked. His kisses always made me feel better.

"Bella this will probably leave a bruise. You should sit down and we should ice it."

"Or you could just put your hand on it again." He laughed. Edward scooped my up and carried me to the couch. I didn't bother objecting, it never worked with Edward, if he wanted to carry me somewhere there was no reasoning with him. If he thought he could get away with it he would carry me everywhere. He put me down carefully, worried I may break. He didn't sit down though.

"I am going to get some ice my Love." I pouted, he laughed and kissed my nose and ran towards the kitchen. I heard some banging and then he was back with a tea towel of ice. I held out my hand for the ice. He just looked at me. He wanted to ice it, I should have known. I sighed. He sat down beside me and I leaned onto his lap. He very carefully lifted my top again and put the ice on it. I sucked it a breath, it was so cold!

Edward pulled away instantly. "Sorry, did I push down to much?"

"No Edward, its just really cold." I pushed his hand back down.

The washing machine beeped again. "How long do we have to ice it?"

"Maybe 15 minutes. But don't worry about the washing, I will hang it out later." No way, I was doing the washing! Between Edward and Esme, I hadn't done a thing around the house. I wanted to do the washing. Stupid counter.

I moved down the couch so I was lying on it with my head on Edward's lap. I managed to reach down to the coffee table to grab the remote. I flicked between the channels, I couldn't find anything that really held my attention so I turned the TV off again. Edward Picked up the remote and turned on the stereo. Pretty classical music filled up the room, it was relaxing.

Every so often Edward would lift up the ice and carefully touch around the area. If I had of done this a six months ago, I would have just held onto it for a while, maybe put ice on it depending on how busy I was. Then when Edward found out he would freak out and then give me 'the look' for not telling him and not looking after it properly. But now living with Edward meant that every bump or bruise was noticed and he would do everything he could to make sure I felt better and that it wouldn't happen again. I wonder if he would put cushioning on every hard surface now? I would not be surprised.

The ice had been on for, what felt like, 20 minutes. I started to get up. As I moved, the cough that I had been holding back came out at full force. Edward rubbed my back. I went to stand but Edward pulled me back down on to the couch. I started to protest but my voice came out husky and didn't really help my case for getting up.

"Bella, I am going to get you a glass of water, when I come back you will tell me exactly how you are feeling. You will tell me everything, no suffering in silence." Edward must have known that I was not telling him about my throat and cough. He did not like it when I didn't tell him these things and now I was in trouble. I didn't like upsetting Edward so I would tell him everything. He came back in with a glass of water. He sat down, I took the glass and drank it, the water did make my throat feel better.

"So…" He looked at me.

I cleared my throat. "Okay, my throat has been scratchy since the day after we got back. It wasn't sore just scratchy. You were there when I sneezed in the car park of the mall and when I coughed just now."

"Is there anything else?"

I held up my hand. "This, my hip and I hit my toe on a book shelf at the bookstore with Jasper."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. I think he was mostly frustrated that I was coughing and maybe a little because I tried to hide it from him.

"Sorry for not telling you Edward. I didn't want to worry you."

"Bella, I want to know so that we can do something about it, don't worry about me." He lifted me onto his lap, avoiding my hip and we cuddled for a while. He was rubbing my back.

"How is your hand today?"

"It's good, I don't think it needs to be strapped for much longer."

The washing machine beeped again. It had been finished for a while now. I got up to go hang the clean stuff up and put another load on.

"Where do you think you are going?" Edward stood up after me.

"To deal with the washing." I stated simply

"I can do it Love."

"I started it so I will finish it."

"But you just hurt your self, your hand is strapped up and I think you may be getting a cold."

"And I can still do the laundry! Edward, I have been doing the washing for the past four years, I also used to cook and clean all the time but since we got back I haven't done any of it. Just let me do our laundry."

He looked at me for a second. "Okay, but can I help?"

"Of course." I smiled.

We walked to the laundry room and I unloaded the wet clothes into baskets. I gave Edward the sheets and pillow covers to hang up. The rest could go in the drier. I loaded in the rest of the dirty clothes and put the machine on. Edward had hung up all the clothes and had loaded the drier too. Sometimes I forgot he could do things super quick.

'Aahh-Chooo! Aahhhh-Chhoo!' I sneezed. Edward was beside straight away me. I didn't feel sick, I just kept sneezing and coughing.

"Are you sure you are up to visiting Charlie?" He asked me

"I am fine, I don't feel sick, I just keep sneezing and coughing."

"Only if you're sure. As soon as you want to leave just let me know."

"I should get changed and then I can go to the supermarket."

"Can I come with you?"

"Okay, but you don't like food."

"But I do like spending time with my Wife" I smiled and headed up stairs to get changed. Edward meet me at the top of the first flight. He put his hand on the small of my back as we walked.

"Why didn't you tell me when and where we are moving? I had to ask Jazz about it."

"I didn't mean not to tell you, we were just busy the last couple of days. Do you have any other questions about it?"

"Na, not really. Oh, how do we get all the cars there?"

"Well we drive them." He said with a smirk.

"So you are going to drive the Volvo and the Vanquish at the same time?" I asked with a smile, he knew I was kidding.

"Well I was thinking of selling the Volvo." I mock gasped. "And get the newest model when we get there."

"Do I have to keep that tank of a car?"

"Actually, it has to go back soon. But if you are staying human for longer then…"

I cut him off, "I can have a normal car." I said and then ran into the wardrobe.

"And what is a normal car Bella?"

"A car that isn't made for a war zone, a car that I can drive around with out having people stare at or want to have photos with, a car that I like and want to drive." I called out.

"So if I find you a car that is like that you will accept it and drive it?"

"Sure thing. After we have moved." I just agreed that Edward could pick out another car for me. A car that we didn't need and I actually didn't really want but if it made him happy then why not. I put on a pretty top, a cardigan, jeans and my new black coat as it was still raining. I secretly hoped that Edward would wear his black coat too.

"If it's a car that blends in then you won't need to get another Volvo." I said as I walked out of the wardrobe. His eyes widened. He loves his Volvos for some reason. "But you can get one of course. We just won't need it."

I sat on the bed to put my boots on, Edward went to get changed. He was wearing a blue button down top, dress pants and shoes and his new black coat on too. He had found a blue scarf and hat for me. He wrapped me up. I looked like I was going out into a snowstorm.

"You have to wear a scarf if I do." He went back into the wardrobe and came out wearing a scarf.

- o -

Edward locked up the house. We ran to the garage and he opened the passenger door to the Volvo for me, as always. I hopped in, he shut the door and he ran around and got in himself. We were speeding our way to the supermarket.

"You know I was being completely serious about getting you a car."

"Yes."

"I don't want to try my luck but why are you being so calm about it. You don't like it when I buy you things."

"Firstly, I used to not like it, now I don't mind. That is proven by what is hanging around my neck. Secondly, I really don't like the car I have now and thirdly, it makes you happy, you love cars. Who am I to deny you that?"

He kissed my hand.

"Why don't you dislike accepting my gifts anymore, not that I want you to or anything?"

"Because I love you. I have realised that you show your love to me with gifts and by doing kind things for me. What makes you happy is important to me and if that is buying me things then I won't complain anymore unless you go over the top."

"You are amazing Love." He kissed my hand again. "What counts as over the top?"

"Right now? Umm, islands, aircrafts, boats and more than one car." He chuckled at that.

"So I can take you on holidays?" He asked as we pulled into park. I had to wait until he opened my door to answer.

"Only if they are fun and exciting, and we aren't away from the family long enough to miss them."

"Sounds fair." He grabbed our reusable bags from the boot and I got a trolley. We walked around the super market talking about random things. Edward pushed the trolley around the aisles. He made faces every so often, at the smells I guessed. We paid and loaded the car with our shopping. I was planning on making lasagne for Charlie hoping that I could make extra and put it in the freezer.

EPOV

We walked up to the porch of Bella's old house; it felt odd since she no longer lived here.

"If you don't feel great then let me know and we will go." I pulled her close to me as we walked up the steps. Bella knocked on the door. Charlie opened the door.

"Bella, Edward, come in. Bells you don't have to knock, you used to live here." The two hugged. I took Bella's coat, scarf and hat and hung them up with my own. Charlie and I shook hands, he we were on better terms after the wedding. Charlie saw how much I loved Bella and how I would do anything to keep her safe.

"I will get the food from the car." I let myself out and brought in the bags of food to the kitchen. I could hear Bella speaking in the other room.

"Alice, Emmett and I were playing Wii and I slipped and fell. I hit my wrist on the coffee table corner and Carlisle strapped it up. Its fine now, really." Charlie had asked about her wrist.

"I thought Emmett and the other two older ones were away at college." Charlie asked. I slipped into the room and sat beside Bella.

"Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper came home for our wedding, of course and have stayed for the summer." I answered for Bella, I could see she had forgotten that they were meant to have gone to college.

"I am going to get started on lunch."

"Ah Bells, I hope you don't mind but I invited Sue Clearwater over for lunch. She wanted to see how you are and she often comes up on my days off."

"That's fine Dad, We got heaps of food." She called out from the kitchen.

"Do you need a hand?" I asked her.

"No, it's fine Edward, you stay and watch the game with Dad."

Charlie was watching baseball; we didn't really need to fill the air with talk. He was happy watching the game.

-o-

20 minutes of baseball later there was a knock on the door. "I got it Dad!"

Charlie got up and went out to greet Sue. I followed him out. Bella was just opening the door to Sue.

"Hello Mrs. Clearwater!" Bella said cheerfully.

"Hello Mrs Cullen!" She returned with the same enthusiasm. I loved that Bella was Mrs. Cullen.

_She is still human, interesting._She eyed Bella up and down before giving her a hug. She didn't know weather she should or not but wanting to please Bella and Charlie she did. She smiled at Charlie before he took her coat. I didn't need to be Jasper to know that these too had feelings for each other. Bella raised her eyebrows at me and smiled, she could see it too.

"Hello Edward, how are you."

"Well thank you. How are you?"

"Happy to be out of the rain!" Everyone chuckled at that.

"I was just about to take lunch out of the oven, I hope everyone is hungry." Bella announced. She gave me a big grin and a cheeky look when she over empathised the word hungry. I poked my tongue out at her behind the others back. She brought out my childish side sometimes and I loved her for it.

"Smells amazing Bells." Charlie said as he and Sue sat down at the table. I took the lasagne out of the oven for Bella. She wasn't overly pleased that I wanted to do it for her but didn't say anything in front of the others. We sat down to eat. Sue and Charlie both gave Bella many praises for her cooking and we chatted about the wedding, our trip, college, Bella asked about Leah and Seth and Charlie and I spoke about sports and such.

"That was amazing Kid, I have missed you and your cooking talents." Bella blushed. "Now don't worry about the cleaning up I will do it later." Bella tried to protest but Charlie wouldn't have it, he wanted to show her that he was doing well living on his own.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking with each other. Sue had asked to look at Bella's new locket, which she loved. Bella and I had gone up to her old room. She had found a few things she wanted to take home including some books and jewellery.

"Dad, it is time for us to go home, best to leave before it gets dark in this weather. It has been wonderful to see you. You too Sue."

We all said goodbye and we promised we would visit again soon. I was helping Bella into her coat when she coughed violently. Worse than last time. I softly patted her back trying to help her breathe.

"Bella that is quite a cough, don't let it get worse."

"I won't let it happen Sir." I said while wrapping her scarf around her neck.

Charlie and I shook hands; he knew I would look after her.

I hurried Bella out to the car, the weather had gotten worse, I think we were in for a heavy storm, and I did not want Bella to get cold or wet.

-o-

I parked the car right by the steps up to the porch, I would move it later. We got inside and everyone else was home.

"You're home!" Alice ran and gave Bella a hug.

"Hey Alice! How was the trip?"

"It was good, I missed you though. I can't wait until you get to come too!" They laughed. I took off my coat and helped Bella with hers. I took our coats, scarfs, hats and the things Bella brought back from Charlies to our room. I could hear Alice and Bella talking about the locket. I was so glad she liked it and the picture in it.

_I wonder what has Edwards so tense and worried_.

_Edward is so whipped, he helps her with her coat for crying out loud__._ Emmett thought. 'It's called having manners Emmett, maybe you should give it a try sometime' I said so he would just hear me down stairs.

I put our things away and grabbed Bella the hoodie she had been wearing this morning and her ugg boots. I noticed that our bed had been remade with our washed bedding.

I came down stairs to find Alice, Bella and Esme sitting on the couches, facing the fireplace, talking. Emmett and Jasper were playing one of their chess games on the floor next to the TV. It involved 12 sets of chess boards set up as one big board on the ground, since they had mastered the original game in the 1950's they had to keep adding new things to keep it interesting. Rosalie was on the computer and Carlisle was talking on the phone.

"For you, Love. You need to keep warm." I passed her my hoodie, well really it was hers now. She smiled, I think because it was one of mine she would actually wear it.

"No, no, no. You can't wear that. It is Edwards!" Alice complained as I helped Bella up so she could put it on.

_Oh, isn't it cute. She likes Edwards's jumpers. __Let them be Alice._ Esme thought to her self. I smiled at her.

"Bella, I even got you hoodies, really nice ones, because you are so intent on wearing them."

"I like this one though. It is soft and smells like Edward." I kissed her forehead and she sat back down. Alice sighed. I held up the boots while she wriggled her feet in to them.

_When will she start to like __nice clothes? Hopefully when she is changed she will appreciate fashion. At least the boots are okay, good uggs are always in fashion._

"I wouldn't bet on it Alice." I said with a smile. She frowned at me "Have you seen when this storm will pass?"

"Not for a week, it is going to get worse before it gets better." She replied.

"Worse! But it is the middle of summer." Bella complained.

"Forks must have missed the summer memo." Emmett added.

"I don't think Forks has ever got the summer memo." Jasper said. We all laughed at that.

"Lets just hope there is no flooding or accidents because of the rain okay?" Esme said.

I went to the piano; I had not played since we had returned home. I sat on the stool and opened the lid revelling the keys. I loved this piano, it was my favourite one of all the pianos I have owned, simply because it helped me write Bella's lullaby, which helped me realise that I truly loved her. I played Esme's song, a few others I had composed and then Bella came and sat beside me. I began to play her song and she leaned her head on my shoulder. I could see she was tired even though it was still quite early. I continued playing, listening to her heartbeat as I played. It was a very soothing sound. The song came to an end as much as I didn't want it too.

"Thank you Edward." She said in a very soft voice. I pulled her in close to me. We got up and we walked over to the couch in front of the fireplace. Just before we sat down Bella coughed again. It wasn't a short one either. I sat down with her. Esme came over to us and handed Bella a glass of water.

"Thank you Esme."

"It is quite alright my dear. Now would you like chicken stir fry for dinner?"

"Sure thing." Bella replied. She swallowed some water before handing me the glass.

"How are you feeling my Love?"

"Alright, I am sick of coughing though, it tires me out. That reminds me, could Carlisle check my hand, see if I could have the strapping taken off yet?"

"Sure, how about after dinner? Could I have a look at your hip?"

"Fine," she huffed. She leant over and pulled up her top showing a bright purple bruise, about the size of her hand.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only if something puts pressure on it or I hit it with my arm."

I gave the bruise a gentle kiss and carefully put her top back down and I lifted her onto my lap, being careful to avoid the hip area. She snuggled into my chest and I kissed the top of her head. We were both content just sitting here with each other. The rest of our family were all doing their own thing. Jasper and Emmett were still playing chess. Esme was cooking. Alice and Rose were sitting on the other couches, looking through fashion magazines and talking about what they liked, didn't like or wanted to buy. Carlisle was watching the news.

-o-

_I don't want to disturb them__ but Bella's dinner will get cold if I wait any longer._

"I have a feeling your dinner is ready, My Love."

We got up and walked to the dinning room. Esme had set out dinner for Bella. She sat down and started eating and talking with Esme, they were enjoying their time with each other so I left the room to find Carlisle.

I sat down beside Carlisle and watched the news for a while before saying anything.

"You heard Bella coughing tonight. It has happened a few times now; I am worried she is getting sick. Is their anything we can do?"

_Not really Edward. That cough was particularly rough though; I hope it doesn't get any worse. Just make sure she is drinking water __and some juice for vitamins. Plus, make sure she keeps warm._

"Thanks Dad. Also Bella would like you to look at her wrist. She wants to take the strapping off, I can tell it frustrates her to only have one hand that she can use properly."

_Sure thing._

I left the couch, careful to avoid Jasper and Emmett's game, to find Alice. She was sitting on the third step, humming to her self while thinking about shoes.

"Don't even think of putting Bella in a pair of those." I said with a grin as I sat down beside my sister. "At least not while she is human."

"We know both know Bella can barely walk without getting hurt as it is, let alone in six inch stilettos."

"Did you see her latest misfortune?"

"No, when was it?"

"This morning, after she had finished her human food, she was taking the plate back to the kitchen and hit her hip on the counter corner. She has quite the bruise there now."

"Oh wow, she is even a danger to herself! I guess I wasn't over exaggerating about the walking thing."

"I know, don't remind me." I said shaking my head.

"Oh, well done with the locket, my brother. She adores it Edward."

"Thanks Alice. I was so relieved she liked it."

"She will like most things you get her. You always put a lot of thought in to gifts."

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Well, have you seen…" I was cut off.

"Not at this point Edward. You know I would tell you if I did see Bella get sick plus you would see it too. And yes I will keep a look out" _She is my sister, you know that I love her to bits._

I put my arm around my sister, Alice leaned her hard against me. Until I had meet Bella, Alice had been my closest friend, both of us felt different from everyone else sometimes and often we were the only ones that truly understood each other. I should really spend more time with Alice.

"Who is going to win between Jazz and Em?" I whispered to her.

"I AM" Jasper and Emmett both yelled at the same time. They were just about to finish their 11th game. They had both won five games each and who ever won this one, won over all.

_Jasper, Emmett will move one pawn one space and it will lose the__ entire game._

All of a sudden a crash echoed from the living room. It sounded like Emmett had lost. Alice and I burst into laughter.

"No way! Rematch!" Emmett was drawing at straws to find a reason why it wasn't fair and how Jasper cheated.

"How about family games night tonight?" Alice asked me.

"Sounds like a plan."

We both got up and went down stairs to find the rest of the family. Emmett was picking up all the chess pieces that he had thrown across the room. They were spread out across the whole down stairs area. Bella was sitting on the couch holding the box that Emmett was putting the pieces into. Jasper was just finishing packing up the last game board. Esme was sitting next to Carlisle on one of the Love seats; they were content not doing anything. I sat on Bella's left. The end of the couch closest to Esme. Alice sat on the other side of Bella and Jasper next to her. Emmett had picked up all the chess pieces, using vampire speed, and took the box of Bella and put it in the cupboard by the front door.

"So how about a game we can all play?" Alice asked the group.

"Rose, are you coming to play?" Emmett said. A minute later she appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are we playing?" Rose asked as she and Emmett sat on the love seat opposite Esme and Carlisle.

"Monopoly!" Emmett cried!

"No!" Everyone in the room said in unison. Monopoly was all Emmett wanted to play when it came to sitting down games, over our lives we had played it so many times none of could remember. None of us could figure out why he loved it so much.

"Poker!" He suggested.

"No way! Alice, Jasper and Edward have a huge advantage!" Bella reasoned.

"I think it is more because you are such a terrible liar that everyone would know when you were bluffing." Jasper said with a chuckle.

Bella went bright red. "What ever Jasper." She said. Which set him off even more.

"How about Charades?" Alice suggested.

"But Edward can still read minds, that's why we never play it." Rose added.

"But he can't read Bella's. If we played as couples it would be even turf as I can't see what is happening as no one is making any long term decisions, plus emotions don't come into play so Jasper has no advantage either."

"Sounds great Alice!" Esme said excitedly. She was happy that we were bonding a family.

"I will be right back."

Alice came back with cards with random words written on them, she must have bought them when we went shopping. She also had a score pad, a pen and a timer that she handed to Esme. Whenever we played games which involved scoring Esme was the one who did it. She was the one that we could all trust not to cheat.

"So one person on a team has one and a half minutes to act out as many cards as they can, every word is one point. Only the other person from the team can guess and no talking or mouthing anything while acting."

"Can I go first! Please!" Emmett yelled. Which caused Bella to jump.

"Emmett! Inside voice." Esme scolded.

"Sorry." He whispered. Bella laughed. Emmett smiled at her.

"Fine then Emmett." Alice said. She placed the cards down on the table.

"Reddy, set..."

"Wait!" Bella said loudly. "One more rule. Everyone has to move at human speed."

"Good point Bella." Carlisle said.

"What? But that is so slllooooww." Emmett said drawing out the word. Bella poked her tongue out at him.

"Go!" Esme said.

We all watched and laughed as Emmett acted. His first word was turtle, he was crawling around on the floor, really slowly. Rose was confused but got it. He then proceeded to act out titanic, which rose got straight away, and swan lake. He had got three in total. Next Alice went. She managed to get four. She acted out moon, transformers, elf and Japan. This game was great, everyone was laughing and having fun. It was our turn next.

"Do you want to guess or act?" Bella asked me.

"You act, I will guess, my Love." I said with a smile.

Bella got up and moved over to the space.

"Reddy, set, go!"

Bella held up one finger to me.

"One word." She nodded. She then pointed to her hip.

"Side, hip, joint, bone…" I didn't understand what it was. She looked embarrassed as she lifted her top up. Everyone else gasped when they saw her blue mark.

"Bruise!" I said very loudly. She nodded as she grabbed out another card.

We managed to get four more points. Bella acted out octopus, grass, mountain and bird, all with one working hand. She sat back down beside me.

"Well done Sweetie!" I said as I put my arm around her shoulders. She snuggled in to my side.

"Bella, what was that mark from?" Jasper asked. He was worried about her and was ready to hurt what ever had done it.

"Um, well, I kinda walked into the corner of the bench." She said sheepishly, clearly embarrassed. This caused Emmett to erupt into laughter. Which stopped suddenly as Rose gave him a slap on the shoulder. Bella smiled at Rose, which she returned.

Esme stood up and passed Bella the timer and the score pad. Bella was next on the list of least likely to cheat.

Esme and Carlisle managed to get four – Sheep, puppy, daisy and ocean. They were the calmest about it, Carlisle didn't raise his voice, like the rest of us did and Esme wasn't panicked as she acted.

The game continued until everyone had had a few turns at acting. I didn't think I was very good at it, but Bella, bless her, never got frustrated, unlike Rose and Emmett and sometimes even Alice, and she always seemed to know what I meant. She was the reason why we won.

Bella yawned, "I am ready for bed." She all but whispered to me.

I stood up and helped her up.

"What? Calling it quits already?" Emmett asked.

"The winners need to rest their brains, that's why they are so good." Bella said. Everyone chuckled.

Esme stood and gave Bella a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well."

"Thank you. Good night everyone."

"Good night!" Everyone else said back.

We made our way up to our room. Bella had a shower and her human minute before she crawled into bed with me. She was in fleece PJs and had the hoodie on.

"Bella I have to leave to hunt for a couple of hours tonight, I promise I won't be long and I should be back before you wake."

"Okay." She said, sleep beginning to take over.

"I love you." I kissed her forehead.

"Love you."

I started humming her lullaby and she drifted off to sleep. I would wait until she was deep asleep before I left.

* * *

Sorry this took so long to get to you, I have been sick and then super busy with study. Plus I found parts of this chapter difficult to write.

Ugg boots are slippers that are boots, they have thick soles so some people wear them out side. They are made of sheep skin or faux sheep wool. They are really warm. I have purple ones!

Please, please let me know what you thought of this chapter/the story. I want to know that people are actually enjoying it!

Thanks for reading : )


	5. Chapter Five

Hi, I have to start by saying that I am so so so so sorry! This chapter took so long to come. I have been super busy doing my final high school exams, cramming every chance I got, getting really sick and having a crazy life at the moment. Sorry Guys but here it is, chapter five!

I have to warn you that I really struggled to get through this chapter, sorry it isn't the best but exciting things to come!

A big thaks to ARealTrueTaleOfVampireBrandon and twilightaddict1304. Your reviews are the only reason I wrote this. You guys keep me going so thanks : )

Here we are with chapter five -

* * *

JPOV

Alice and I were in our study. She was sketching clothes, humming as she often does, and I was reading. Bella and I had bought so many books yesterday; I thought I should start reading some of them. There was a knock on our door.

"Come in Edward." Alice called.

"Alice, I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Bella while I go for a hunt, she was coughing today and has the huge bruise on her hip, as you saw." Edward asked. Edward was always anxious, nervous or worried when he wasn't with Bella, some times even when he was with her.

"Actually, I wanted to ask if I could come with you. Alice replied.

"I didn't think anyone would need to go since you all went this morning."

"Yes, but I want to hang out with you. We haven't had any brother sister bonding for a long time. Plus it is the only time it will stop raining for the next week."

"Okay Alice, but I want to be back before she wakes but I promise I will take you out some time soon." Alice clapped her hands together and ran over to kiss our brother on the cheek. She then ran into the wardrobe to get changed into something more suitable for hunting.

"Jasper, any chance you could watch Bella tonight? If not I could ask Esme…" He trailed off, he was assuming that I would say no.

_Of course Edward._I smiled at him.

"Thanks Jazz. If she notices that I have left could you remind her please, I did tell her but she was half asleep. And just watch that she keeps warm, I don't want her cold to get any worse."

_Edward, it will be fine. Carlisle is home and you are less than five minutes away if I need to call you. Please calm down. And look after my wife._ Edward smiled back. I knew he would protect Alice, they had the strongest, non-romantic bond that I had seen. I could always trust Edward with my Love.

"Lets go!" Alice called out. She gave me a kiss.

"Thanks Jasper."

_Anytime, she is my sister after all_.

I watched from the window as they ran out into the forest.

I looked at my watch, it was now 11.24. Bella would be asleep for a while now. I debated weather I should stay here and read or sit in Bella and Edward's room and read. I could hear her every single move from here, her breathing and her heartbeat. Plus I didn't want to seem weird by watching her sleep. I decided to stay here and read.

-o-

It was now 1.34. I had finished The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time, but I can't quite figure out why Bella likes it so much. To me it seemed rather boring. I would talk with her tomorrow about it. I got up to put it back on the shelf, half way across the room I was struck by intense fear I dropped the book and I had to grab on to the chair back to hold myself up it was so strong. It was coming from Bella. I pushed the fear away and ran as fast as I could to her.

She was twisted up in her sheet and she was whimpering. I assumed she was having a nightmare. The fear, now mixed with pain, came at me.

"No, please, no! Don't leave! Edward please!"

I needed to wake her up, this wasn't good for her.

I walked over to her and knelt down beside the bed. I stroked her face, moving her hair away from her clammy face.

"Bella… Bella Darlin' wake up." I calmly said to her.

"Edward?" Her voice was croaky and hoarse. She was crying. Her dream had her really flustered and upset.

"Bella its Jasper. Edward went hunting." I wiped her cheeks. She struggled to sit up as she was still tangled in the sheets and blankets.

"Here, let me help." I pulled back the covers and she finally sat up properly. She reached over and switched on the lamp beside the bed. She moved over and patted the bed beside her. I sat down and then pulled the duvet back up.

"Bella, what was your dream about, I haven't felt fear that strong in some time."

She leaned against me and I put my arm around her.

"It was about…" she was cut off by a coughing fit. I rubbed her back while she coughed. Her voice was still croaky. "When you all left… It felt so real and I didn't know I was dreaming." She said sounding ashamed. Another tear slipped down her cheek, which I softly wiped away.

"Oh Bella," I pulled her in tight for a hug. "That's what you were feeling while we were gone? I am going to have to…"

"No don't." she cut me off midsentence. She could guess what I was about to say. "He already hates himself for leaving. Please don't tell him what you felt from me or hurt him for it. He doesn't need reminding." Her voice was sounding scratchy.

This girl was selfless. Edward put her through the worst emotional pain I have ever felt, and that was just in her dream, and she doesn't want him to feel bad about it? What did our family do to deserve her?

All of a sudden her body was being shaken by another coughing fit - the worst one yet. I tried to comfort her by rubbing her back but I didn't think it was working. She finally stoped. I felt rather useless; I couldn't actually do anything to help her.

"I will get you some water." I ran down the two flights of stairs, faster than I ever have, got her a bottle of water and ran back. I held it out to her. She took it happily.

"Thanks Jasper."

"You should try and go back to sleep now Darlin'" She looked tired. The nightmare had stoped her from getting any real rest.

"I don't want to sleep." She said stubbornly.

"Your body needs sleep Bella."

"But I will have a nightmare again." I couldn't fight her on that. She shouldn't have to go through that again.

"Do you know what causes the dream?"

"It only happens when Edward isn't here while I sleep, but not every time he is gone. Only sometimes" She croaked out. Her voice was getting worse.

She could tell, even when she is unconscious, when Edward is or isn't around! Her mind was amazing, no wonder Edward wanted in!

"We are all here – with the exception of Alice and Edward – and we will all be here when you wake."

"I know that now but I don't choose when I have a bad dream."

"Would you like me to stay little sis?"

"Yes please" she whispered back. She had another coughing fit. Her cold was getting worse. I helped her lie back down once it finished. I tucked her in properly, so that she could keep warm.

I found a chair in their room and pulled it over to beside the bed. I switched off the lamp and she reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Thanks for staying Jasper, you are a good big brother." She whispered, sleep was taking over her body, slowly.

"Anything for you Baby Sister." I kissed her head; she smiled before finally falling asleep.

I was now sitting here with one hand holding Bella's and had nothing to do. I reached over and picked up the book on the bedside table. Bella must have been reading it. Withering Heights - Bella was reading it again! It wasn't even the new copy we picked up when we went shopping; it was her old copy that barely looked like a book anymore, it was so tatty. I started reading it, balancing the book in one hand and struggling to turn pages because my other was currently occupied.

I had not been reading for long before Bella had a coughing fit in her sleep. I got up, still holding her hand, ready to help her have a drink or something but she didn't wake up, she simply rolled onto her side and kept sleeping. I sat back down and read again, waiting for the others to arrive back home.

Once I finished the book, I didn't have anything else to do so I brainstormed gifts for Alice, hoping that she would be too busy to see anything. It is rather difficult to surprise my wife.

"But I want to play..."

I looked at Bella to try and figure out what she was talking about but she was still asleep. She was talking in her sleep!

"Bella, what do you want to play?" I slowly asked her, some people respond while asleep.

"Outside, on the trampoline." She replied back to me like it should be obvious.

She mumbled on about playing outside and teddy bears.

"Emmett?" I whisper yelled out to my brother.

"Gees, be quite! She is sleeping!" I said as he was stomping down the hallway.

He tiptoed into Bella's room. Looking worried that he had woken her up.

"She is still asleep."

"Oh good" He sighed. Most people thought he was careless and a little slow but Emmett was very caring and very protective. Especially of Bella, but he also made sure she had fun. He looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Did you hear her sleep talk before?"

"Yeah, that girl is an odd one. She sounded like a child, wanting to play outside."

"And the trampoline…"

"What about it?"

"Her birthday is in a week…"

"You think we should get her a trampoline?"

"Yes! I have a feeling she would love it,"

"But Edward will physio at us, they can be dangerous,"

"We are super fast vampires, Emmett. If she falls off, one of us will be there before she even has a chance of hitting the ground. Annnnd we don't tell Edward." I said with a grin.

"Awesome plan my brother," We fist bumped. "It is like a double present, Bella is happy and we piss off Eddie!" He was very excited now.

"We should go out tomorrow to see what is available." I suggested.

"Yeah! We have to get the best one that we can. Maybe we should look online, when Edward is not here."

Bella had another coughing fit. She didn't wake up. Emmett was very worried.

"Is she okay? Should we get Carlisle?" He stroked a few hairs from out of her face.

"I will tell Edward when he gets home, I don't want to wake her up, she hasn't had a lot of sleep so far."

"Night Bella." He kissed her head before leaving the room.

I should have asked him to get me another book…

EPOV

Alice and I were on our way back home. It would be light in half an hour and I wanted to see Bella. Alice and I had a great hunt. We talked for a while too, which made her very happy. As we got closer to the house I could hear my Love's heartbeat. The most important sound in the world.

_Edward__…_

"Jasper?"

_Don'__t freak out okay _

I started stressing, nothing good ever comes after those words. What happened to Bella? Why did he not call me?

_I said don't freak out! Gees! _

He could feel the stress coming from me.

_Bella has been coughing a lot. Sometimes enough to shake her whole body. __I think she is getting quite sick. _

I started walking quickly up to our room, Alice following me.

_And she had a nightmare. Edward it was some of the strongest pain I have ever felt. She said it was about when we left._

I stoped outside the door to our room. Alice walked into me.

_As her big brothers, Emmett and I should kick your ass for what you made us all do__ that day. And believe me I want to but she asked me not to. She asked me not to even say anything but I thought you should know._

"I know. I deserve it. She is perfect, amazing, selfless, beautiful and I don't even come close. I still can't believe she married me…"

"No Edward. Look at me" Alice said she sounded really mad. I turned to her "Please don't speak like that. She loves you because you are wonderful, strong and loving. Please don't think so lowly of yourself." She said staring into my eyes. "I love you, you are an amazing brother. So please, just don't."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Jasper knew that I still felt guilty after her talk but didn't say anything.

Bella started coughing. I gave Alice a squeeze and I quietly ran into our room. I could see her small frame shaking under the covers, holding on to a very worried looking Jasper. I went around to her side of the bed and sat down beside her. Surprisingly she was still asleep. I stroked her hair waiting for her to wake up.

"Was it like that all night?" I asked Jasper.

_Yep, pretty much__._

_Oh, poor Bella. _I heard Alice

Bella was sick. But I had been so careful. I didn't let her go out with out a coat; I kept her out of the rain. I don't understand.

_Edward, it isn't your fault. She probably caught something at the mall or maybe it is from the change in temperature from __South America to the rainstorm in Forks. If you sheltered her anymore she would be living in a plastic bubble._

I looked back to my sleeping angel. I sighed while putting her hair behind her ear. Jasper got up to leave. He carefully untangled his hand from hers. He and Alice left the room.

"Edward?" Bella croaked.

"I am right here Love. Just sleep." I said while smoothing down her hair.

Her eyes slowly opened and she started to push her self up when she gasped. I caught her before she hit the bed. She brought her hand up to cradle on her chest. Not surprisingly it wasn't completely healed. I lifted Bella up, sat on the bed, placed her on my lap and hugged her to my chest. It was beginning to get lighter outside; I guessed she wasn't going to sleep again.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

She looked down, "Okay, but my throat hurts." I don't think a human would have heard her, her voice was croaky and rough.

"No more talking. It isn't good for you right now."

"I am not sick, it's just my thro…" She was cut off by a coughing fit, followed by a round of sneezes. I rubbed her back and passed her water when she was done.

"Bella, you are sick. There is no way of denying it after that. You need to let me look after you so that you get better.' I kissed her head. She shook it.

"I can…"

"No, no more talking." I cut her off "I love your voice, my Dear, but I want you to get better and if you keep straining your throat it won't get better."

She gave me the stubborn Bella look.

I looked into her eyes "I know that you think you can look after yourself, but Bella, you are my wife, I am your husband. It is part of the deal - In sickness and in health remember? Please Love, let me take care of you."

With that she snuggled herself into my chest and closed her eyes. I hoped that meant she agreed. I kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too."

She smiled and kissed me.

BPOV

I do not like being sick, not at all. My throat hurts and now my nose is blocked. Usually when I get sick I am left to myself and Charlie or Renee would check in on me but I was pretty good at looking after myself. Edward on the other hand will not let me out of his sight. He gave me a speech on letting him look after me. He even used our wedding vows against me. So far it wasn't too bad though. I was currently snuggled into his chest, with his chin on my head. It was my favourite place to be. But knowing Edward, I am sure he will be taking my health very seriously.

I was getting bored, I didn't actually feel sick or tired. I wanted to read my book. I leant over to grab my copy of Withering Heights. It was a much-loved book. It was falling apart because I had read it so many times. Jasper bought me another copy the other day but it just wasn't the same. I opened it to where my bookmark was.

"I am going to go and speak to Carlisle, will you be alright here?"

I looked at him as if to say 'I am a grown women Edward. I can look after myself' I am pretty sure he got the message. He lifted me off his lap and sat me down in our bed. He fussed over pillows making sure I was comfortable.

"Can I get you anything?"

I was feeling a little cold. I mouthed 'hoodie' to him. He smiled and ran into our closet and returned with the hoodie that was once his but was now mine. I let him help me put it on. It was so cosy. He smiled his crooked smile, kissed my nose and ran out of the room. I settled in to read my book.

-o-

I had been reading for only 10 minutes when Alice danced into our room and over to the side of the bed.

"Hi Bella. I heard you aren't feeling so great." She said while climbing on to the bed and sit facing me.

"I am…"

"Bella! don't try to talk!" I heard Edward yell from downstairs.

"Oh I see." She looked sorry for me. I grimly nodded back.

"Hehe, Edward just got told off by Esme for yelling inside the house." We both laughed at that.

"Jasper, Rose, Em and I are going to Port Angeles to pick up a few things, is there anything you would like?"

Oh goodness, the family was a little bit excited that I was sick, they had never had a sick human to look after (well except for Carlisle.) I wonder what they were going to get me knowing Alice stuff I didn't really need. But there was one thing they could get me.

I opened my mouth to speak but Alice put her hand over it. I looked up at her, confused.

"Edward was ready to run up here and tape your mouth shut." She said with a grin. "But I know what you were about to say." She tapped her head to remind me that she was psychic.

"Bye bye Bella, feel better." She kissed my cheek and left the room. I waved good-bye. I started reading again.

'Aaahhh Cchoooo! Aahh Cho! Ah Chooo!' I reached over for tissues but there weren't any on my bedside table. I sighed. I really needed to blow my nose.

I scooted my way across the huge bed and swung my feet over the edge. I was very aware of how quite it was. I felt like I was being watched. I stood up and made my way, very slowly to the bathroom.

'Aaahhh Cchoooo! Aahh Cho! Ah Chhhooooo!' I had to hold onto the door handle for support while sneezing. I closed the door and blew my nose. I managed to wash my face, brush my teeth and hair as well as have a human minute before Edward was knocking on the door.

"Bella! Bella, are you okay? Is everything alright?"

How do I answer him with out using my voice? I went with humming 'I'm okay' which seemed to please him. I opened the door to find him waiting for me. He scooped me up and carried me the seven meters to our bed and put me back under the covers. I wanted to go down to the kitchen to find something to eat. I attempted to sit up but it seemed Edward wanted me to stay in bed.

"Where are you trying to go?"

I rubbed my tummy and pretended to eat something.

"Are you hungry?"

I nodded, of course I was hungry, it was past breakfast time.

Esme walked in carrying a tray.

Gees, I can make food for myself, but I will be good and just eat what Esme has made. It always tastes amazing though.

Edward got up and took the tray from Esme. She then came over to me and started fluffing pillows and fitting them around me so I could sit up properly.

"I have made you chicken and vegetable soup. There is some toast there if you want to try swallowing it."

I smiled up at her, trying to thank her. She kissed my forehead.

"It is quite alright sweetie."

She took the tray from Edward and made sure I was settled before leaving.

It looked amazing. I loved soup but I am sure that this would be the best I will have ever tried. I scooped some up. Edward was sitting on the bed, facing me.

"It will be hot, Love."

I blew on my spoonful of soup before eating it. It tasted amazing. Esme was the best cook, far better than me and she can't even taste food. It hurt my throat a little but not enough to not eat.

Edward sat and watched as I ate. I always found it embarrassing when he just watched me eat. Uh oh… I could feel a sneeze coming. I looked at him and kind of pushed the tray towards him.

'Aaahhh Cchoooo! Aahh Cho! Ah Chhhooooo!'

I needed to blow my nose again. I tried to get up to go to the bathroom.

"I will get it. You eat."

He put the tray back on my lap, left and returned with a box of tissues. He also moved our bin to beside the bed. I tried to turn while blowing my nose, as it was gross.

I had enough soup and was feeling full. Edward put the tray on the bedside table. I looked at him wondering what to do, I didn't want to read anymore, the letters were too small and would give me a headache and apparently I wasn't allowed to leave the confines of the bed, which ruled a lot of things out.

"Now that your done, I think Carlisle can check on you."

I did know that I didn't want to do that. I motioned that I was tired and wanted to sleep. He seemed okay with that. I snuggled down the bed and curled up. Edward quickly shut all the curtains then he sat right beside me and stroked my hair. He hummed my lullaby, which made me actually feel tired.

"I love you, my Isabella. I promise I will get you well." I heard Edward whisper before finally falling asleep.

EPOV

Bella had been asleep for about an hour and a half now, which was odd as it wasn't long ago that she had woken up, plus she said wasn't feeling very sick, she just couldn't talk. Mind you, Bella was good at not telling me if she wasn't feeling well. I sat beside her, stroking her hair and face. She felt a little warmer than before. A fever was not what we needed right now. She needs to see Carlisle as soon as she wakes up.

Bella started to shift around. She was waking up. She wriggled her arms out of the blanket and started to open her eyes.

"Good morning Princess," I said as I kissed her forehead. She smiled while her cheeks turned pink. I smiled at that.

All of a sudden her eyes went wide and she struggled to get up quickly. I stood so she could move. I wasn't sure what was happening. She got out of bed and just about ran to the bathroom, swinging the door shut behind her. I followed her up to the door.

I did not understand what was happening. Then I heard it. She was throwing up. I ran to her. I was unsure how I could help. I felt helpless as I watched my sick wife violently empty her stomach. She was currently resting her head on her arm across the bowl. I kneeled down behind her and rubbed her back. I gathered her hair and attempted to twist it up to keep it out of her face. She threw up again and again.

She finally leant back against me. I flushed the toilet and pulled her close as we waited to see if she was done yet. After waiting for five minutes I lifted her up and sat her on the counter beside the basin. She had her eyes closed as she simply sat. She looked very tired and very pale.

I found a facecloth and wet it with warm water. I then slowly wiped her face. As I was wiping her forehead, a single tear slid down her cheek.

My heart broke.

As quickly as I could I pulled her to my chest and held her close.

"Please my Love, please don't cry. I will help you feel better. Please. Just please." I begged to her. Seeing her cry was the most painful thing I could even endure. I would rather be tortured by Jane for a week than have to see my girl shed a single tear. What was worse was I couldn't make it go away. I couldn't make her feel better. I couldn't protect her from a microscopic virus. I couldn't make her healthy instantly. I just couldn't.

"Jasper, please…" I whispered to my brother. Hopefully he would be able to stop her from crying.

I pulled back to look at her face. I held it gently between my hands and wiped away the few tears with my thumbs. I looked into her eyes.

"I love you."

She smiled back at me, her way of replying her comment of love. I kissed her head.

After I finished cleaning her face, I helped her brush her teeth and rinse her mouth out. She wanted to rid her mouth of the taste. I carried her back to bed and set up the pillows so that she could sit up properly.

"Will you be alright for a second? I will go find Carlisle."

She nodded.

As I walked out I passed Alice in the hallway, she was headed toward our room. She was carrying an A4 sized whiteboard and a whole lot of different coloured markers. I smiled at her. It was perfect for Bella.

BPOV

With the help of my new white board Carlisle (and Edward) checked me over. I had a bad flu. I was not enjoying it at all. I was achy all over, my throat hurt, I couldn't talk, my tummy wasn't liking anything, I was all stuffy, I was sneezing all the time, coughing all the time and apparently I had a fever. Not to forget my bruised hand and my mega bruise on my hip.

Edward and I were curled up in bed. I was wearing my PJs and a hoodie (another one of Edwards.) We were just sitting, enjoying each other's company. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Edward called out. I started to sit up. Edward realised and quickly sat and then pulled me to sit beside him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

Everyone walked in, all holding beautifully wrapped presents. I sighed internally, they really didn't need to do this.

I reached out for my white board. I was so glad Alice knew I had wanted one, it made communication so much easier.

'What is all of this?' I wrote and held up. Followed by a nasty cough which I knew Edward would not like.

"We wanted to cheer you up!" Alice called. I rolled my eyes. Edward gave me a squeeze around the middle.

Alice and Emmett sat down on the other side of the bed facing us. Carlisle and Jasper moved our couch over near the bed and Esme and Rose sat down. Carlisle and Jasper stood.

"Bella I got you these flowers. I really hope you feel better soon." Rose put a beautiful bouquet of white lilies and a vase on the table beside my bed.

'Thank you so much Rose.' I wrote and then smiled at her.

"Here Bella, this is for you." Jasper handed me box that was wrapped in pretty purple paper with a white ribbon. I started to open it carefully but I was struggling because of my strapped hand. Edward took over and undid the sticky tape and passed it back. I lifted the lid to find a crazy amount of my favourite DVDs. I gasped. Jasper smiled at me.

"Well they go with the DVD player and projector Emmett and I are going to install into your room, so you can watch movies in bed. And there are more DVDs downstairs. I just wrapped you favourites."

I bulged my eyes. This was an insane gift to get someone just because they are sick. My family of vampires never did things by halves.

'Wow, thank you Jasper. It is way too much, but thank you.' I wrote and held up to him.

"My pleasure pumpkin. I just want you to feel better soon. And stay happy while you are sick." He kissed my head and made his way back to his spot. I have a feeling he was trying out new nicknames after our conversation the other day.

"Open mine next! Open mine next!" Emmett was bouncing with excitement. His smile was huge. I smile at him and he passed me his gift wrapped in dark blue paper with a cream coloured ribbon. I handed it to Edward to open for me.

"Close your eyes" Edward asked. I did. As soon as they were closed he asked me to open them again. It was a big brown teddy. It had a red silk ribbon around its neck. It was so cute! I hugged it to me, it was soft too. I smiled at Emmett who was practically bouncing with excitement.

"I am so glad you like it! I was worried for a while that you wouldn't and that it would be awkward because you would pretend to like it, but Alice said that you would like it but I still wasn't completely sure." Emmett was speaking so fast, I was struggling to understand.

"Em, she likes it" Edward said to calm him down. I nodded to agree.

"That's good. I got it because it is a bear and well, I like bears. And I can't wait until you like bears too." He was grinning at me. I laughed, which sounded strangled but still remotely like a laugh. He was so sweet sometimes.

I tucked the bear under my arm and grabbed my white board.

'Thank you Em, I love him.' I held up the board.

"Quite alright squirt."

"Okay, okay, my turn!" Alice announced and then ran out of the room.

I turned to look at Edward, I was confused as to why she ran out of the room.

"She has gone to get it, she didn't want to bring it in before." I nodded.

I heard Alice clear he throat. I turned to see her carry in a huge box. I was very bright pink with black ribbons holding the lid on. It was as wide as her arms and while she was carrying it I couldn't see her eyes. Edward pulled me up so that Alice could put the box down where our legs had just been. I just looked at her in shock, it was so big!

"Don't bother saying that it is too much, because lets be honest, I liked buying it and wanted to get it for you. So just like it okay!"

I moved over and kneeled beside it, Edward kept a hand on my waist; probably worried I couldn't hold myself up. I didn't bother arguing because he wouldn't listen (well read) anyway. I reached out to undo the huge bow and it came undone easily. Esme took it and put it with the other ribbons she had taken from my other presents. I lifted the lid and Edward took it and put it on the floor.

Inside the huge box was so much stuff! Alice had bought everything she could think of that would make me comfortable. I started picking things out of the box and put them on the bed. There were two new sets of PJs, one was pink and the other was white with little yellow ducks. They were very soft and most likely designer. There were two new sets of ugg boots; one pair was pink to match the Pj's and a tan pair. There was a dressing gown, a new hairbrush and comb, lots and lots of warm socks, books, a hot water bottle, poweraid drinks, chocolates, lemon green tea bags, two new mugs, strawberry body wash, shampoo, body lotion, a tooth brush and a card.

Wow, I could not believe how much stuff Alice had bought. I would, hopefully, only be sick for a couple of days and I already had a lot of this stuff. I looked up to her and smiled.

"Don't bother with the board, I already know and you are welcome." I smiled at her. "Read the card!"

I was about to open it when a coughing fit took over. Edward rubbed my back as I coughed. When I was done Edward passed me water. I shook my head and pointed to my tummy. I didn't really want to throw up again and didn't know if my tummy was ready for liquids yet.

I went back to my card. 'Roses are red, violets are blue, your really sick, but we still love you.'

'This card will get you one massage from Alice.' I laughed.

"Alice that is one of the lamest poems I have ever read." Edward was laughing, he had read it over my shoulder. I slapped his arm. He picked me up and put me back in bed, sitting up.

"Oh shh, I knew Bella already knew how we felt, so it wasn't important." Jasper and Emmett were now giggling at Alice's card as it got passed around.

"It really _is_ bad, here Mum, read it." Emmett was giggling like a little girl. He passed the card to very happy looking Esme. She looked like she was torn between scolding her sons and holding in a laugh herself.

Alice and Edward started putting everything back in the box and then Edward moved the box to the floor on the other side of the room. It didn't really fit anywhere else.

Esme came and sat beside me on the bed, Carlisle stood beside her. Edward stood at the foot of the bed watching me.

"I guess we get to finally give our present to you." Esme said. Carlisle put a present on my lap. It was wrapped in a floral piece of fabric with a piece of lace tied around it. It looked really pretty. I passed it to Esme, so that she could open it for me. She looked hurt, she thought I didn't want it! I went to reach for my white board.

"She is asking you to open it for her Esme, she can't with her hand strapped. I can't imagine Bella would refuse a present from you and Carlisle." I nodded and then smiled at Edward. He might as well be able to read my mind, as he already knows a lot of my thoughts.

"Oh of course." Esme kissed my forehead before opening the fabric to reveal a book. She passed it back to me.

It was the illustrated book of The Wizard of Oz. It looked really old.

I smiled at Esme and Carlisle.

"It is one of the first versions printed, we have had it for many years and wanted to give it to you." Carlisle said.

I was rather shocked. They were giving me a rare and valuable book that they have had for ages?

'Thank you both so much, I really appreciate it.' I wrote and then held up to them.

They both gave me hugs.

'Thank you all so much. You have all spoilt me sooo much, it is a little ridiculous. I think this is the only time being sick hasn't been really horrible.'

They all said that I was welcome and hoped I got better before leaving the room.

-o-

"So how are you feeling really?" Edward asked me while fluffing pillows around me and then smoothing the duvet.

'I am feeling spoilt. It was really hard for me to accept all of that.'

"My Love, by doing that you made them all very happy. Even Rosalie." I was a little surprised.

"I love you." I gave him a smile, upset that his lips were out of reach. He fixed my problem and kissed me.

He pulled away far too soon. "Breathe Love." I took in a big mouthful of air. "What am I going to do with you?" He chuckled.

"How are you feeling health wise? Really?" He handed me my board and a pen.

'Um, I am tired and my body feels tired and achy. I am sick of coughing because it hurts my throat a lot. I can't really read because it hurts my eyes and head.' I let Edward read it. He sat on the bed facing me. He put his hand on my forehead. I closed my eyes and started to relax. His cold hand felt good. He took his hand away and I opened my eyes to look at him. He was holding a thermometer in front of my mouth. I just looked at him. He had already taken my temperature after I threw up. Did he really need to do it again?

"I need to know what it is now, my Love. It was a little high this morning and I am really hoping it has come down."

I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth. He put the end under my tongue.

"Thank you." He kissed my forehead. I leant into his cool lips, they felt good on my head. He realised this and replaced his lips with hands on my cheeks. He held my face and rubbed little circles on my temples, which felt amazing. I closed my eyes and relaxed onto the pillows behind me. He took one of his hands off my face, and he took the thermometer from me. I peeked open my eyes to watch his reaction. He looked at it and then put it on the bedside table. I looked at him and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"You are warmer than you were this morning." I gave his hand another squeeze, I wanted him to tell me what it was.

"It's not a big deal, you just focus on getting better."

I gave him a pointed look before reaching to grab the thing my self. Why was he always keeping things like this from me? I can handle my own temperature.

He sighed. "Bella, you are 38.7 degrees, that's why you like my cool hands on your face."

That wasn't so bad. It was only 1 and a bit degree to high. But to Edward there was no such thing as something being 'not so bad or not too bad' when it comes to me. It was frustrating sometimes, like now.

'Please stop freaking out.'

"I'm not."

'Yes you are, you are just not showing it.'

"I can't hide anything from you can I?"

'Just stop it please, it really isn't a huge deal.'

"I can't not freak out Bella, not when it comes to you."

I sighed.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

'I think I am getting a headache.'

"Would you be able to keep down a pain killer?"

I shook my head, my tummy still felt odd.

"Would you like me to rub your shoulders?" He asked, like he really wanted to do it. I nodded.

He helped me take off my hoodie and then move forward so he could lean against the headboard behind me. I closed my eyes as he rubbed my shoulders.

EPOV

I was giving Bella a back rub, hopping that it would stop her headache. She was tired so I leant her back against my chest and gave her a scalp massage. She snuggled into my chest; hugging the teddy that Emmett gave her.

I was pretty proud of myself, I had mastered the art of touching my delicate Bella but it still required my complete focus, especially like this, when I was trying to apply the right amount of pressure. To think that nearly two years ago I couldn't trust myself to hold her hand and now I could do this.

She was about to fall asleep; I got up slowly while lying Bella down. I tucked her in with the sheet and a light blanket but no duvet or heavy blanket, as I needed to get her fever down. I quickly closed all the curtains and lay down beside her. I watched her as her chest rose and fell with each breath, how eyes kind of moved around under her eyelids, how beautiful she was even while her skin was flushed and her hair everywhere.

-o-

Bella was still asleep; she had been for a few hours now. I pushed back the hair that had fallen on her face and felt her forehead. It didn't feel any different than before. She had coughed and sneezed a few times during her nap but she didn't wake thankfully. Bella begin shifting around, stretching out.

"Wakey wakey Princess." I said while kissing her on the cheek.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. She looked at my lips then back at my eyes. She wanted a proper kiss. Who was I to deny my Love? So I kissed her properly. After that she started to sit up, she always forgot about her hand though.

"Bella please stop, let me help you." I lifted her up so she could sit and lean against the headboard. I then quickly put pillows behind her and either side of her. She just looked at me as if to say 'happy yet?'

She signalled that she would like her board, so I passed it to her.

'I would love a shower…' That was going to be tricky, I don't think she was strong enough to stand up for long, let alone in the slippery shower.

"How about a bath? You won't have to stand and it will help you muscles relax." I tried to sell the idea to her.

'But baths are all icky.' She made a face.

"You can rinse off in the shower after."

I drew Bella's bath, helped her get settled in and left her. She could knock if she needed anything.

_Edward, can I put in the projector and screen while she is in the bath?_

"Sure this Jazz." It was a good idea to do it now, so then she could watch a movie after.

Jasper and Emmett walked in carrying all the stuff. Emmett was also holding a small stepladder. He had invested in one after he had put his foot through some of Esme's chairs and broken a table by standing on it. Some furniture was just not made to hold Emmett.

"How is she?" Jasper asked.

"She seems better, but she still has a fever, which I am not happy about. And her cough has me a bit worried." I replied.

"Just stop worrying around her, or pretending to not worry. She reacts to your emotions and it can't be helping her get better."

"Yeah, its hard though, she even knows when I am and trying to not show it." I whispered the last part, not wanting her to hear.

"Would you two stop being so emotional and help me do this?" Emmett interrupted from the top of his ladder.

We decided to put the screen opposite the bed, in front of the windows, the projector was going in above our bed and the DVD player was going with the CD player so it could be hooked up to the speakers in the room.

-o-

Bella had finished her bath, I had helped rinse her hair out, and she was dressed in the PJs Alice got her – with little yellow ducks. She looked so adorable in the cute PJs. I walked with her out of the bathroom. She gasped when she saw the projector set up and Emmett and Jasper sitting on the couch. They had moved it so it was facing the screen.

"Ready for a movie Squirt?" Emmett asked her.

She nodded and grinned at them. I guess she was happy to do something different for once. She turned to me and pointed to her tummy.

"Do you feel sick?" I said while putting a hand on her forehead. She didn't feel any warmer, I had hoped we had gotten past the vomiting.

She shook her head. And rubbed her tummy.

"Oh you're hungry." She nodded. "Would you like some more soup?" She nodded again. She made a little square shape with her fingers then pretended to bite it. "And toast?" She nodded enthusiastically. She hadn't eaten since this morning and she had thrown up that so she must be hungry.

"I will find you some food. You stay here with Jazz and Emmett." I said while tucking her into bed. I gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving to go to the kitchen.

I found Esme in the kitchen. She had heard me talking with Bella about soup and had started to heat it up already.

'Thanks Mum."

_You are welcome. I love being able to help Bella feel better._

"She loves you, you know. She would never admit it but she likes that you care about her and help look after her."

She dropped the wodden spoon in the pot and turned to look at me. If Esme could cry I think she would be. I quickly hugged her. She squeezed me tight, her emotions must have been running wild. She let go and I gave he a quick kiss on the head.

_Thank you Edward. _

We both stood in comfortable silence while waiting for the soup to heat up.

I buttered the toast and put it on a plate that Esme had gotten out. She put the soup in a bowl. She found a tray, put the soup, toast and a glass of water on it and then put a small glass with a daisy in it on the side of the tray.

"I can carry it for you Mum."

_Always the gentleman, thank you._

As we were walking up to Bella, I could hear her laughing, well it didn't really sound like laughter because of her throat and cough but I knew. Emmett and Jasper we very happy too.

BPOV (from when Edward leaves)

I was glad that we had played charades the other night. It gave us some practise for me not being allowed to talk. Edward and I knew each other pretty well, he often knew what I was trying to communicate to him, as well as translate to the others for me. Edward must need a break from me soon though. If I were him, looking after me, I would. Looking after a sick person isn't easy and he has been constantly at my side for a while now.

"Hello? Earth to Bella," Emmett said while clicking his fingers in front of my face.

I looked up and smiled at my brothers.

"Are you tired?" Jasper asked. Worried about me.

I shook my head.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Emmett asked.

'I think I will wait until after I have eaten for that.'

"Well what are we going to do?" Jasper asked.

"I know!" Emmett proclaimed. He then whispered something to Jasper. Jasper started laughing. They were as bad as little girls, whispering and giggling. I could not wait to be able hear what they were saying when they whispered to each other.

"We will be right back, we need to get a few things." Emmett said while laughing still.

"Em, I will wait with Bella. Eddie doesn't want her to be left alone. Go grab the stuff."

I huffed. I did not need to be babysat. I was a grown woman. I was sitting in bed!

"It is just how it is Bella. Edward will be like this for the rest of forever."

'Even when I am a vampire?'

"Can I write something down?" Jasper asked me.

I was confused but passed him the board and pen. He wrote so quickly, he had aready passed the board back.

'I am hoping that he is too busy to read my thoughts but Bella, I don't think Edward will ever stop hovering, worrying, fretting or imagining the worst when it comes to you. As you know he is very set in his ways. Very old fashioned. He thinks that you should never have to fight, protect yourself or face danger – that's his job. He will shelter you from every little thing he possibly can. I know that you are an independent person but it makes him so happy to look after you. He wants to be his loves hero. I don't want you to change who you are, I just wanted you to know.'

I was very glad that Jasper had told me this. I already kind of knew but I guess this conformed it for me. Oh the things we do for love.

I leant over to hug Jasper. He gave me a hug and then tucked me back in bed.

"We can't let you get cold can we," he said with a grin.

As I was rubbing off the board Emmett walked in carrying a desk sized table, a sheet and a box. I was very confused.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Darlin'" Jasper said while patting my head, before moving at the speed of light with Emmett to set what ever it was up.

"Ta da!" They said at the same time while holding their hands out and doing spirit fingers. The table was set on it's side and the sheet was covering it. I couldn't stop laughing, I had never seen them do something like that and found it hysterical. Although the laughing hurt my throat it was worth it.

Esme walked in followed by Edward, who was carrying a tray. Esme smiled at her boys, like a mother smiles at her children who shows their mother a picture they just drew. Edward smiled at me and then placed the tray on my lap.

"Bon Appétit" He said and then handed me a spoon. I mouthed thank you to him.

-o-

"Finally!" Emmett said when Edward ran the tray down stairs to the kitchen. "I thought you would never finish, humans are so slow sometimes. Well all the time actually."

I just poked my tongue out at him, which made him laugh.

"On with the show!" He yelled, I flinched. "Oh sorry Squirt." He patted my head and then he and Jasper sat down behind the table so I couldn't see them.

The rest of the family joined me to watch what ever my brothers were up to. I was now sitting on Edwards lap on the bed, Alice and Rosalie were lying on the rest of the bed while Esme and Carlisle sat on the couch.

Emmett and Jasper then put on a puppet show! I was not expecting that from my brothers. They preformed Monsters Inc! The monster Mike was a tennis ball with an eye drawn on, Sully was the teddy that Emmett had gotten me and the other monsters were either toys or socks over one of their hands. It was hilarious! I loved it so much especially when Jasper and Emmett would argue about things behind the table. At one point we heard Jasper ask Emmett, "Why do you have to be so darn big! There is no space behind here!"

We all cheered and clapped when it was over, Emmett and Jasper stood up and bowed.

Esme got up and hugged them both and whispered something to them. Again with the whispering!

Edward squeezed me; I turned and snuggled into his chest. A yawn escaped my mouth before I could stop it. Edward chuckled.

"Tired Love?"

I nodded.

Emmett gave me my bear back before kissing me on the head. "Feel better soon Bellsey."

"Good night Belle." Alice called while waving to me. Everyone else followed her lead and said goodnight and left.

I started to get up, I got a surprise when Edward scooped me up and carried me to the bathroom. When he put me down I smiled at him before he left to let me get ready for bed. I was brushing my teeth when there was a knock on the door. I leant over and opened it to let Edward in.

"You managed to hold down your dinner so I thought we should try cough medication." He looked at me like he was unsure what I would think of his suggestion.

I hated that taste of that stuff but I would take it for him. I nodded and he poured out a spoonful and popped it into my mouth. I made a face while swallowing it and then brushed my teeth again.

"Taste bad?" Edward asked.

I nodded.

I finished and turned to face him, he captured my lips with his own. He pulled away far to soon for my liking. He scooped my up again and carried me to bed.

"Can I please take your temperature before you go to sleep? Please?"

I rolled my eyes before I opened my mouth. He stuck the wee thing in there and we waited.

After he had looked at it he smiled. It must have been better than this afternoon. He tucked me in, kissed my head and lay down beside me. I snuggled into his side and he laid an arm over me. I closed my eyes and sleep slowly took over while I listened to my husband hum my favourite song.

* * *

There is chapter five. I hoped you liked it, please review it makes all the hard work worth it, knowing that some people are actually enjoying the story. : )

PS - I don't own any thing. Not Twilight, Not The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night Time, the Wizard of Oz, Withering Heights or Monsters inc.


	6. Chapter Six

Wow! This one came quick! Amazing what happens when I no longer have crazy exams!

Here is Chapter Six! A big huge thanks to Aralana J'Lee Lovings, aashi16 and booksandmusiclover! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for the reviews! Makes writing worth it. : )

Oh and I forgot to mention last chapter that the text in 'single quotation marks' are written words (Bella's board) But I am pretty sure you all picked up on that!

* * *

**EPOV**

I lay on our bed with my Bella curled up beside me. She had her new bear cuddled in between us. She had only coughed once so far, the medication we had tried seemed to be working. But she was still sneezing, more than last night. Her tempeture still had not gone down to where it should be. I was smoothing down her hair and then I would ruffle it a little so I could smooth it again. It was calming. I distracted myself from worrying by thinking of what I wanted to get her for her birthday. I already had a few ideas but nothing amazing quite yet. Alice had suggested a car, I had thought about that but I could get her a car once we move, if I gave her one for her birthday she wouldn't accept it or my other gifts because it would be 'too much' as she liked to say. I can not understand why she won't let me buy her thing.

Can I come in? Esme was in the hallway.

"Of course," I whispered to her. I sat up so I was leaning on the headboard. I kept a hand on Bella's side, avoiding her bruise.

Esme walked in so quietly. I could barely hear her. She was so worried of waking Bella. She came and stood near the bed.

_How is she?_

"A little better I think, she has nearly stopped coughing."

_That's good._ She leant down and stroked Bella's face.

_Now, how are you?_ She gave me a serious look. The look that meant I was to answer honestly and not dodge the question or say what I think will please her; it was her worried mother look.

"I am doing okay. I think. I hate seeing her like this, it breaks my heart to see her suffering."

_I know it does, I can see it. It is not your fault Edward. I really need you to stop blaming yourself for everything. She will be well again soon._

I gave her a puzzled look. How could this not be my fault?

_Okay look at it this way. You can't stand it when Bella blames her self and is always apologizing for everything right? She feels the same about you. I feel the same way Edward. _

I nodded and looked at my Mum. She really wanted to hug me right now but could see it wasn't possible. I would make it up to her tomorrow.

_How are you feeling about the move and university?_

"To be honest, it all got pushed to the back of my mind. I am a little worried with Bella, she is so connected to Forks. But she does seem excited about starting college."

_I will talk to her about it more, when she is well. Do you think she would want to decorate your room? Or do you want to? I usually do it for you but I don't know what Bella likes yet._

"I will ask her. I think she is more excited about the library Jasper told her about."

Esme laughed, quietly but fully. _Of course our Bella is. Oh I meant to ask you, do you have any suggestions for Birthday presents? Is their anything that she particularly wants that I could find for her?_

"Nope, Bella never wants anything." I said in a frustrated voice, I hadn't meant to come out.

_Oh Edward, don't be like that. I know that you want to spoil her rotten and would give her the world if she would let you. She knows that you love her._

_I have noticed though that she is getting much better at receiving gifts from you and all of us._

"Yes she is. She said that it was very difficult for her to accept all the gifts you gave her today. But she did it anyway."

_Because she loves us, she is so sweet. Just remember she is from a different time than you and I, and everyone else in our family. She has been brought up with different values and beliefs, in a different society._

I nodded my head grimly. I did remember that. She wasn't used to me even opening doors for her when I first started courting her! She still makes it difficult for me to treat her like a lady.

_Give her time. I am sure that in a hundred years she will accept your gifts. Maybe even an island of her own one day! _

I could see myself through Esme. My eye lit up at the though of gifting her an island. Esme just laughed at my enthusiasm.

She kissed Bella on the head before saying goodnight and leaving.

I had more time to think about other presents for her. I have already got a new laptop for her. A macbook air. She will need a laptop for university when we start soon, so it was a good gift for Bella as it was practical. I also have got her an iPod. I am planning on filling it with her favorite music. I want to get her a bracelet or some kind of jewelry, I couldn't not get her something pretty to wear. I also had a few other ideas that I would need to look into as soon as she was well and I could go out to get them.

"Darlin' today could you please not look out for Em and I." I heard Jasper ask his wife in their room.

"What? Why would you ask me that?"

"Well we are going to get stuff that we don't want certain people to know about. So we can surprise a certain someone else." What were my brothers planning now? I do not like this at all.

"Um, I don't really want to, what if you get into trouble?"

"I can look after myself for a day, my Dear."

"I can try, but remember, sometimes it doesn't always work that way."

"Thank you," they then started kissing so I quickly focused on Bella, she was the one thing that could make everything around me disappear, just by looking at her.

- o -

Bella was in the bathroom, she had just woken up and was having her human moment. I was waiting for her on our bed. I didn't really like leaving her but she was adamant that she was capable of standing. She walked out of the bathroom and went into our wardrobe.

"Do you need a hand getting changed?" I asked, then realized that she would not be able to answer me.

"No," I heard her try to speak, but her throat was the same as yesterday, not healed at all.

I walked into the wardrobe; she was just standing looking at the chest of draws that held some of our clothing. She turned to look at me, she didn't look happy. My guess was that she was frustrated that she was still not well, as well as feeling unwell.

I strode to close the gap between us and gathered her into my embrace. I wish that I could be the one that was unwell; I wished that I could take all her pain and sickness away but I couldn't. Bella pushed away from me and turned her face from me.

"Aaachhoooo! Aachooo! Aaaaaccchooooo!"

By the time she had finished I had already retrieved the tissues from our room. She looked so thankful that I had gotten them. She turned again to blow her nose, for some reason she didn't like it when I saw her do it.

_Edward, Bella is an emotional rollercoaster right now, her moods are jumping around like crazy. I guess the stress is catching up on her mind. _

"Thanks Jasper," I replied so low that he could only just hear my reply.

Bella was looking at the tissue in her hand and then trying to look around me into our bedroom. I assumed that she wanted to dispose of her used tissue. I held my hand out for it. She shook her head.

I sighed, "I can't get sick from it Bella, and I have touched way worse things so just give it here."

She sighed and reluctantly placed it in my hand. I was back and she had only stepped one step closer to the dresser. She was slowly opening the draw but she was tired and weak and only could use one hand so she was struggling. It took everything I had not to do it for her but I had a feeling she wanted to do this her self.

By the time she was on the third draw I couldn't help myself. I went over and pulled the draw, holding the top of the thing so that she was still holding the handle. She quickly grabbed a tee shirt and I pushed the draw closed again.

I was confused when she walked to the back of the small space and tried to reach up to a shelf above our hanging clothes. All I could see were shoeboxes, boxes to all the shoes that Alice bought Bella, who refused to wear the shoes.

_Quick Edward!_ Alice had just seen that if I did not intervene that boxes and boxes of shoes would come tumbling down on top of my Bella.

I stood behind Bella and pointed to a box. She shook her head and pointed to the left. I grabbed that box and handed it to her, I was very confused as to why she wanted to wear high heels now, when she hated wearing them when she was healthy.

She pulled of the lid to reveal a pair of dark grey sweatpants. I couldn't contain the laugh that escaped me. Bella had to resort to hiding pants in shoeboxes at the back of our wardrobe, to keep them from Alice. She smiled at me and handed the empty box to me.

I took the clothes from her arms and got her changed, much to her embarrassment. I just didn't like the idea of her trying to balance on one leg, by herself, and falling. She was now dressed in her sweatpants an old tee shirt that she liked and one of my hoodies.

I then scooped her up and took her to bed.

'Can I have breakfast down stairs?' She looked over her board at me with her big, doe like eyes. I think that she was picking things up from being around Alice.

I sighed, "Only if your temperature hasn't risen." I realized that I should have said only if it has gone down but she had a way of clogging up my mind.

She opened up her mouth and I put the little thing in her mouth. I checked over her hand while we waited. She would twitch her face every so often - it still wasn't healed. I took the thermometer out and looked at it. Still no change. She looked at me expectantly, wanting to hear that she could go down stairs.

"You can have breakfast down stairs," Her face lit up. "But you are still too warm," I said while stroking her forehead. "If you are tired or feeling over whelmed we come straight back here, okay?"

She nodded while trying to unsuccessfully stand up, as I was still sitting on the bed. I handed her the board, and a few pens, and then picked her up again and took her down stairs.

"Wow, Eddie is letting you out of the room, then Bella?" Emmett said from where he and Jasper sat playing battle ships. I ignored him and placed her down on the couch.

_She will get cold, the kid can't even get a blanket._ I ignored her thoughts as Rose walked over and wrapped a blanket around Bella. I was just glad that she had stopped her hostility toward Bella and was finally getting to know her. I think she may like having a little sister to look after.

"I will make you something to eat. Are you okay here?"

Bella rolled her eyes and nodded. I kissed her forehead and went to make her something to eat.

**BPOV**

Rose and I were sitting on the couch, Edward had gone to make my breakfast, he clearly wasn't going to let me do it. Rosalie passed me a home and garden magazine; she was reading one her self.

"Have a look and pick out the things you like, we have a new house to decorate!"

I looked at the coffee table and saw that it was covered in pictures of furniture, wall covering and other decorative pieces. I started to read the magazine, I had never been into the whole magazine thing, I preferred novels but I enjoyed looking at the beautiful houses. I found a few pictures of wallpaper and furniture that I liked and thought that Edward might also like.

"Wow, that one is pretty," Rosalie, said while pointing to the chair I had found.

'Yeah, it is cute.'

"What do you think of this for my garage?"

I smiled and nodded. I was glad that Rose and I were bonding, she had finally started being a bit nicer since the wedding _and_ since we had postponed the change. I was hoping it was because of the former.

"For you, my Love," Edward brought in a tray of porridge, fruit and juice. Rosalie grabbed the magazine from my hand, tucked in the blanket and Edward put the tray on my lap. I smiled at Rosalie and then Edward.

While I was eating Edward put his hand on my forehead. I held back my eye roll, I was feeling better than yesterday, not coughing was amazing! Although the blocked nose wasn't fun. I hoped I would be able to take some more cough medication.

"Do you want to decorate our new room, Love?" He asked while moving to sit on the chair near the couch.

I tilted my head to the side slightly, I hadn't really thought about decorating or the move at all. I wouldn't mind helping to decide about our new furniture.

I pointed at Edward and then back at me.

"You want us both to do it?"

I nodded. I wanted us both to decorate our new room, together. We were both going to live there.

"Ha, good luck with that one Bella!" Rosalie laughed, teasing him only like siblings can.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, lets just say that you, Edward have different tastes to others."

That was a little bit true. Edward liked 'vintage' stuff - 1920's, or earlier, vintage to be exact. But I didn't mind, so long as he was happy.

"I am sure we can create a space that we both like." Edward said while smiling his crooked smile at me. I blushed, his gaze was just so intense.

"Sweetie, Eat your breakfast." I broke my gaze back to my plate. I ate some strawberries that Edward had cut up for me.

There was a loud knock on the door. Everyone turned to look as Esme quickly descended the stairs to answer it. Jasper got up and stood closely behind her, almost like a bodyguard.

"Good morning." Esme said sweetly to the man. I couldn't really see past Jasper to see what was going on.

"I have a package here for Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, I see." Esme replied. There was no way of knowing who it was for as four sets of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's live here.

"If you will just sign here and I will get it form the truck."

"I can help you with that." Jasper followed the man outside. It was still raining heavily and I could see that the truck was parked close to the porch steeps so they didn't have to walk far.

Jasper walked inside carrying two large boxes. He placed them on the floor beside the coffee table as Esme thanked the courier man and waved goodbye.

Just as Emmett was about to say something Alice appeared in the room.

"Oh they are here! It took long enough!"

"Would you mind sharing what you bought for us Alice?" Jasper inquired.

"Oh, it's not for us. It is for the newest Cullen couple! Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!"

I looked at Edward. I was very confused as to what it could be. Edward was frowning at Alice. She must have been blocking her mind from him.

"Oh will you just open it already!" Emmett cried.

Rosalie took the tray of my half eaten breakfast and put it on the coffee table. She smiled at me. Edward helped me stand and keep a hand on my hip as I walked to where the boxes were. I again held back an eye roll. _He is just trying to look after me_, I reminded myself.

We both kneeled beside the boxes. Alice appeared with a set of scissors and passed them to Edward.

"No offence Bella, I am just trying to keep you, and everyone safe." Alice said while patting my head and sitting on the couch beside Rosalie. This time I rolled my eyes at her comment.

Edward cut open the tape and let me open the box. Inside was an A3 sized photo book. These were our wedding photos! I smiled widely as I lifted out the book, it was tricky with my strapped hand but I managed. I started looking through it, it was beautiful, it had been printed with our photos as the pages. Alice must have designed it. I had quick look through it. It started with photos of me before the ceremony and then a very happy looking Edward and then progressed through our big day/night. I passed it to Edward and he passed me a large framed photo of the two of us. It was the same photo as in my locket. It was beautiful. I passed that on to Esme who was sitting beside me. I reached into the box to find another large photo frame. It was a photo of the eight of us. I liked it, we all looked so happy. When I passed this one on to Esme she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. If she could cry I think she would be. I hugged her with one arm.

"Thank you Bella." It felt like she was thanking me for more than the hug. She passed the photo around and gave me a proper hug. I smiled at her.

As we went through the two boxes it was apparent that Alice had gone all out. She had bought a photo book, an album and copies of all the photos (one set for our selves, one for Charlie, one for Renee and one set to be put in safe keeping apparently.) She had also had many blown up and framed – the one from my locket, the one of the family, one of each couple, one of me and Charlie, one of me, Renee and Phil and one of Edward and I standing near the forest, in Esme's rose garden. Of course many were to be given away but I loved them all. Everything was perfect. I felt myself tear up, which was really weird because I don't usually cry when I am happy or sad, only angry.

Edward picked me up and sat me on his lap. I curled into his chest as my tears escaped. He tucked my head under his chin.

"Sshhh, my Bella." He rocked me back and forth, successfully calming me.

"Thank you for all of this Alice. Really, you are amazing." I heard Edward say to Alice.

"Aww, thanks. Just consider it part of your wedding present." She said with a laugh.

Edward picked me up and he sat down on the living room chair, with me on his lap. I was content to just sit.

"Bella! What are you wearing!" Alice shouted. I cringed away from the sound.

"Alice!" Edward, Esme and Jasper sternly said.

"Not now Alle," Jasper said to her. I peeked and saw Edward glaring daggers at her.

"But, but she can't wear that!" She yelled again.

"Alice, Bella is sick. She can wear what ever she likes." Edwards voice held no emotion, I knew that he was holding back anger.

I reached up and gave his jaw a kiss. He looked down at me, he kissed my head.

"Thank you." I think he knew that I was trying to distract him.

"So… how about we watch a movie?" Emmett awkwardly asked the room, trying to break the tension that had filled the room. I nodded enthusiastically, it sounded like a good idea to me.

"Bella, you should try and finish your breakfast first." Rosalie shyly spoke. I was touched that she was worried about me.

"Thanks Rose," Edward smiled at her. "Bella can eat her breakfast and then we can all go up to our room to use the new projector."

Esme left the room holding my bowl of porridge. I guessed she was warming it back up for me.

Edward shifted me so my back was against his chest. Jasper passed me the tray with fruit and juice on it. I started picking at the banana and strawberries before Esme returned with my porridge.

**EPOV**

Everyone, with the exception of Carlisle who was at work, was in our room watching a movie. Jasper let Bella choose, much to Emmett annoyance. But he got over it when she chose Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. I hadn't really watched any of the movie - I was distracted by my wife and thinking about how I could get her well.

Bella had fallen asleep before the end of the movie. The others stayed to watch the ending before all leaving. Emmett and Jasper carried the couch from Jaspers office back and Esme and Rose put the room back together for me. I thanked them before they left.

- o -

"So how is my favorite patient feeling?" Carlisle asked while walking into the room. Bella had woken up 10 minutes ago.

"Her fever hasn't changed." I stated, even though the question wasn't aimed at me.

'The cough has nearly disappeared.'

Carlisle continued to check Bella again. It seemed that she hadn't really changed but she did feel better and she was eating. It was decided that she was still not to talk, and would actually tell me if her throat was hurting.

"I was asked to tell you that Emmett, Jasper and Alice have all gone out, they left before I got home." I smiled and he left, I assume to find his wife.

I wonder why Alice went; yesterday Jasper seemed to think that she would want to go with them. I hope she wasn't mad with me for the way I acted after she yelled at Bella. I feel bad about it now but she has no right to talk to Bella like that. Especially when she is sick. And emotional.

Bella ditracted me away from my thoughts by holding up her little board. 'Can I have some lemon tea please?'

"Of course."

She started to get up, I sighed. She pointed down stairs and made her fingers look like they were walking down stairs. I sighed again. She pouted at me, which made me laugh.

'Rosalie will be lonely all by herself. I want to see her.' I kissed Bella's forehead, as always she was worried about everyone else.

She stood up and I grabbed the heavy blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders, gave her the box of tea and her board to hold before scooping her up and carrying her down stairs.

Rose actually smiled when she saw me carrying Bella down stairs. I was shocked.

_He is so good to her, treats her well. Even though she doesn't always understand or see it._

I think that is the nicest thing I have ever heard Rosalie say about me. Even though I wasn't supposed to hear it.

I put Bella down beside Rose on the couch and took the tea from her into the kitchen so I could make it for her.

I saw in Rose's mind that she saw what Bella wrote about her on the board. Bella looked embarrassed that she had seen it. _She wanted to see me? She didn't want me to be by myself? Why, when I have always been so horrid to her?_

"Bella, you know that you can call me Rose, you don't always have to say, well write, Rosalie."

Bella looked both shocked and happy.

"Seriously, you're my sister now, it isn't that big of a deal."

I am pretty sure that it was a big deal to Rose; she hated it when anyone outside of our family called her Rose. She thought it was rude to assume nicknames. I felt the same way, I still remember when it became okay to use other's first names with out their permission, I think I may have been the last in the country to start doing so.

The kettle finished boiling so I poured it over the tea bag, I stirred it up and then added cold water so Bella could drink it.

I walked back into the kitchen and found the girls watching the news. I handed Bella the mug, she mouthed a thank you to me.

I sat in the chair beside the large couch and then turned most of my attention to the TV.

'The rain storm the has hit the west coast will not let up for another week or so, it is predicted to bring more heavy rain and strong winds. People are advised to ensure that their homes will be able to with stand the storm.'

Bella gasped at the weather news. I looked over to her. I saw that Carlisle and Esme were standing behind the couch watching the news too.

"What is it Love? _P__lease_ stop worrying. Emmett, Jasper and Alice are fine."

She passed her mug to Rose.

'But what about Charlie. I don't think the house will be okay. It leaked last year during that small storm…'

Oh, I see why she was worried.

Carlisle spoke. "How about, we ask Alice if there will be any breaks, at all, in the rain. If there are Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Myself will go round and fix the roof and reinforce all the window." He gave Bella's shoulders a squeeze. She nodded.

'Yes, please.'

Carlisle came around to the opposite side of the couch and faced Bella. "Okay but you have to stop worrying. Your father has lived through every storm that has hit Forks, the house is standing after three generations. You are not helping your self get better by being stressed." He hugged Bella and then sat beside Esme on the love seat.

Rose gave Bella her drink back and she took a sip. Rose then turned off the TV, she didn't think that Bella would benefit from watching the news right now.

"Oh, I have something for you!" Rose stood up and went to the cupboard by the front door and pulled out three sketchbooks. She put them on the coffee table.

"Here, the dark blue one is for you two, the light yellow for you two (she passed it to Esme) and the pink one is mine. I have one for Alice but she went out with the boys."

Bella held the book, the cover had a swirly design on it and written in girly, glittery cursive was 'Bella and Edward.' Bella opened the book to find the pictures she had taken out of the magazine, trimmed nicely.

"It's a design book, you can sketch and stick what ever you like in there. It makes it easier to remember everything and find the pictures you want to see."

Rose knew that vampires didn't need help remembering things, she had done this for Bella and wanted to work on it with her.

Bella was smiling widely. I think she was excited to spend more time with Rose and she was now actually looking forward to decorating our room.

I stood and tucked Bella in, passed her some magazines and then looked at Carlisle.

_Shall we go upstairs?_

I nodded slightly.

"Are you happy here Princess, with the girls? I am going to go talk with Carlisle."

She nodded and smiled.

I kissed her nose. "Make sure you drink your tea."

She rolled her eyes in a playful way. I laughed and left the room.

_So in love, so perfect for each other. He is finally happy. _As I walked up the stairs I heard Esme think to her self. I shook my head. But she was right, Bella was perfect, and I loved her with everything I had.

Carlisle and I were now in his office.

"I need to know, how is she really? How long is it going to take before she is well. Is there anything else I should be doing? Can we try medication for the sneezing?

_Edward!_ Carlisle yelled. _Slow down. She is doing well Edward, you have seen it for your self, she is stronger than yesterday and feeling well enough to be down stairs with others. We aren't out of the woods yet as it is the flu. But it is not the Spanish flu, and we can treat it okay._

I nodded.

_Son, what I said about worry and stress to Bella, goes for you too. Stress isn't good for you; your stress isn't good for her either. She picks up on it and it adds to her stress. _

I nodded glumly. Jasper had already said the same thing.

_She knows you too well; you can't hide it from her any longer._ He said this with a half smile. He was happy that we were in love.

"Thanks Dad."

We decided to stay up here and let the girls have time together.

**BPOV**

I drank my tea, as Edward had asked. Once it was finished Rose passed me a home decorating magazine. I flicked through and pulled out pictures that I could stick in the book that she had gotten Edward and I. I would cut them out nicely later, my eyes were not up to cutting small details right now.

As the afternoon went on we had cut up quite a few magazines, chatted about many things, listened to pretty, girly music and I had enjoyed it all. I was sad that Alice wasn't here for girl time, but surely she was out having fun with Em and Jazz.

I loved spending time with Rose. She was like the big sister I had never had. Every time the blanket, that she had tucked in around me, even slightly moved she had it back in place before I had even realized that it was slipping.

I yawned and Rose and Esme giggled.

"Are we keeping you awake, Sweet Pea?" Esme asked sweetly.

I shook my head. I did not want to go to bed yet.

'I should get Edward for dinner - He doesn't want me to cook.'

"Don't be silly, I will fix you something."

'Thank you Esme.'

"Will beef stew be okay for your throat?"

I nodded.

She walked to where I was sitting.

"May I?" she pointed to the board.

'If we can keep it from Edward and my husband then I will get you ice cream for pudding.' She seemed to be very excited to be sneaking around to give me treats. It was rather cute.

Rose took the board. 'I even think we have chocolate sauce!'

They both were grinning at me. I liked that we had a secret plan together.

Esme left the room to fix my dinner. That I wasn't allowed to help prepare. Even though I was the only one who ate human food.

"Bella, can I play with your hair?" Rosalie asked.

I didn't see why not. I nodded. I turned so my back was to Rose. She started playing with my hair.

We had been sitting for a while; I was listening to the music playing and relaxing while Rose played with my hair.

I could feel a sneeze coming on. Not good. I reached down to grab a tissue from the coffee table. I lost my balance and started falling but Rosalie caught me before I hit anything.

"Bella! What are you doing? You could have hurt yourself!"

Edward appeared in front of the TV before I could even blink.

Aaachhoooo! Achhhoooo! Acchooo!

I reached to get a tissue, successfully. I turned away from everyone, as best as I could, while blowing my nose.

I felt a set of hands on my face, then down my arms and legs. Edward was checking for damage.

I, lightly, hit his hands away. I was fine. Thanks to Rose I didn't get hurt, I didn't even touch anything.

"Are you okay?"

'I am fine, Rose caught me before I hit the ground.'

"Or the coffee table," Rose added.

'Thank you Rose. You saved me from a new bruise.' Edward groaned quietly, he didn't like that I didn't think a bruise was a big deal.

"Just please be more careful next time." She said but then smiled at me.

Edward put his hand on my forehead.

"Can I feel?" Rose asked.

I looked at her with a confused look. Why would Rose want to feel my head?

"I want to know what is too warm, I have been to Med school too you know."

I just shrugged, leaned back against the soft couch cushions and closed my eyes. It didn't matter to me.

Edward's hand left and it was replaced by a smaller one, but it was just as delicate.

"Yep, that's too warm. She has a slight fever." Edward was answering Rose's questions.

"She is out of bed because she wanted to come down stairs to see you and Esme."

She wanted to know why I was out of bed while I had a fever. They didn't understand that it was so boring up there, they couldn't see past the me being better part.

"Bella, can I show Rose your hand?"

I just held it out to him. He carefully unstrapped it and was pointing out the bruises and the muscles that he thought were still strained. He showed her how to strap it and the she carefully undid it and re strapped it.

"That's perfect." Edward said. Rose smiled, she was pleased with herself.

"Okay, enough playing doctors with Bella, she needs to eat." Esme walked in holding another tray of yummy food. She placed it on my lap and sat beside me. I guessed she wanted to put space between my new doctors and me.

"Edward, would you close the curtains please." Esme asked. He did, he was back with in a few a seconds.

She had decorated the tray with blue flowers that matched the cloth on the tray. I ate my dinner; it was really yummy, perfect even.

Esme took my tray away, she gave Rose a funny look and head nod to the side when she walked to the kitchen.

Rose looked puzzled and then her face showed that she understood. " Edward, can I ask you something?" He followed her as she walked upstairs.

Esme ran into the room with a bowl of ice cream, covered in chocolate sauce and pretty sprinkles. She looked excited that the plan had worked. She was so cute.

I mouthed a thank you to her and took a spoonful, it was so yummy! It was the really good ice cream and chocolate sauce, from one of the little stores in town.

Edward and Rose came back down stairs just as I put another spoonful into my mouth.

I smiled at him around my spoon. He just shook his head, but he was smiling.

"I should have known it was a trick. I couldn't figure out why you were both blocking me." He said while sitting down beside me. He put an arm around my shoulders.

"I just want to spoil my youngest daughter. She can have ice cream Edward."

Edward just laughed.

"Do you really need all of that though?" Edward asked me.

"What have you got against ice cream, Edward?" Rose asked. Her tone left no room for an argument.

"Nothing, really. I just think that Bella should be eating healthy while recovering." He was tripping over his words. Was he afraid of Rose?

"Well, she has already had half so what difference will the rest make?"

Edward sighed. He knew he was out numbered and that Rose was very passionate about me having ice cream. I also have a feeling Esme played the daughter card again in her head. Taking the ice cream away from me would have made Esme sad which would make Edward feel bad.

I grinned at my family. We had done well. I would thank them later.

"Any time Bella." Rose said with a wicked grin and a wink. Edward groaned. He could barely say no to me as it is, he knew he had no chance if Rose and Esme were on my side.

Esme took my bowl away and then went to find Carlisle.

Rose, Edward and I sat in the living room. We were chatting, well they were, I was kind of listening to them as well as thinking about everything that is going on at the moment.

"Hello, Bella, are you there?" Rose said with a giggle. I had completely zoned out. I was leaning against Edward, he was holding me against his side.

I sat up and made a phone shape with my fingers.

"Phone?" Edward guessed. I nodded.

I tried to look buff. I pushed back my shoulders, puffed out my chest and pretended to flex my muscles.

"Strong man?" Edward guessed.

"Emmett!" Rose yelled! "I couldn't not get that."

I then tried to make my self-small by hunching my shoulders.

"Hunchback…?" Edward guessed. I rolled my eyes.

"Little?" Rose said. I nodded.

I did the hunch again and put my fingers sticking up from my head.

"Alice!" Edward said.

I then made myself tall, well as could be while sitting down.

"Jasper." Edward and Rose both said at the same time.

I nodded and did the phone again.

"You want to call them." Edward stated while getting his phone out. He looked confused when he passed me the phone. I pointed at him.

"Just ring Alice and ask how far away they are," Rose said. I smiled. She got it.

"Alrighty then." He dialed.

"Hey, where are you guys? Bella misses you all." I smiled. It was true.

"Okay, see you soon then." And he hung up.

"They are in Forks now. They will be here soon." He clarified.

"Yay, I have missed Emmett."

"I wonder what they have been doing all day."

"Well Emmett and Jasper wanted to go get some stuff apparently. Alice tagged along because she was still wound up about this morning." Rose said, not really caring.

Wow, all because of me and my sweat pants. I looked away, I felt so bad. stupid, ugly, ridiculously comfortable pants!

"No Bella, you don't get to feel bad. Alice is mad at me because I got mad at her."

It didn't really make me feel better.

"Don't think that if you had worn different pants it would have been different, because the fact is, you can wear what ever pants you like Bella, don't let Alice bully you into clothes you don't want to wear. She shouldn't have yelled at you, especially about pants and while you are sick." Rose said with determination.

I felt touched that Rose was sticking up for me, it also made me never want to get on her wrong side.

I heard the others footsteps on the porch. They were home. But they waited outside for a minute before they came finally inside. Edward stood when they came inside.

Rose stood and Emmett ran to her, picked her up and swung her around. It was very cute. I looked away when they kissed though, to much PDA for my liking.

Jasper walked in holding Alice's hand. She was walking behind him, like he was tugging her along. How odd.

"Alice wants to say something to you Bella."

I turned while they walked to stand in front of the TV.

"Bella, I am really sorry that I yelled at you today. I shouldn't have and I apologise."

'Thank you Alice,' I reached out and she came over and gave me a hug.

"Alice, I am sorry for the way I treated you this morning." Edward said sincerely. He had moved to stand beside Jasper.

"No, no. You were just protecting Bella, you can't help it. I was out of line and that was why you were mad."

"I still apologise."

Alice smiled at her brother.

"Want to say anything else Alice?" Rose asked. Alice sighed.

"I am sorry for trying to dictate what you can and can not wear. If you want to wear sweat pants that's okay." She said while grimacing.

'I will only wear them when I am sick or too cold, and only inside.'

Alice let out a theatrical relieved sigh. I laughed and hugged her again.

I yawned again.

"Sorry to break up the party guys, but Bella needs to go to sleep." I looked up at my man with puppy dog eyes, a slight pout and nodded slowly. I was so tired, and I was lucky he had let me stay out of bed for so long. Mind you, I didn't get to leave the couch.

"Aww, look at you my Chéri." He wrapped me up in my blanket, scoped me up and then spun me around. I laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

"Good night Bella." Everyone said.

I waved goodnight.

Edward hummed a familiar lullaby, I was asleep before we had even reached our room.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hoped everyone liked the Esme/Edward bonding and the Rose/Bella bonding. I like cute families : P

So if anyone is unsure Porridge is like a warm, breakfast meal type thing. It is made out of oats and milk. I add brown sugar or honey to mine. I _think_ it may be like oatmeal, not too sure though.

PDA means public displays of affection.

So now you have read the chapter it would really mean the world to me if you could review! I would really like to know what you guys think of it so far!


	7. Chapter Seven

A huge thank you to all the lovely people who have left nice reviews for me to read and reply to. You guys are awesome and make me smile! Numberonegirl and booksandmusiclover – your reviews are amazing. Thank you : )

This one took me a while, sorry about that. Christmas seems to use up a whole lot of time as well as going out and enjoying this summer weather.

Happy 2011!

* * *

**EPOV**

"Good morning Angel, are you awake yet?" I spoke quietly while slowly tracing the features on her beautiful face. Her eyes slowly opened. I kissed her smiling lips and then sat up. She started to stretch out and yawned. She had slept later than she normally would, but I accounted that to the fact that her body was still fighting off the flu.

"Bathroom?" she whispered to me. Her voice was very croaky and scratchy. She hadn't spoken in two days. I passed her a glass of water from the bedside table, which she drank quickly.

I lifted her up and took her into our little bathroom.

"Do you think your voice is up to talking?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Does your throat hurt?"

"A little." Her voice was still very quiet and scratchy.

I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. She smiled at me.

"I will see if we have any throat lozenges." I walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me and went to find Carlisle.

I knocked on the door to Carlisle office. Esme opened the door and let me in.

"Good morning Edward." She said while giving me a hug. I returned the hug and said good morning. She asked about Bella and I told her, and Carlisle who was sitting at his desk, of the need for throat medication.

"I don't think we have any. We have never needed them and all the medical supplies I got when Bella started coming around were mostly bandages and things to patch her up with."

I sighed. "I will have to go into to Forks to get some then." I started to leave the room.

"Edward, wait." I stopped to listen to Esme.

"Ring Jasper and Emmett to see how far away they are. I am sure they could just grab some."

"Good idea. Thanks Mum."

She smiled widely at me. I waved while fishing my small phone from my pocket. How did we manage with out the things?

I was walking back to Bella while ringing Jasper. I assumed Emmett would be driving his truck.

"Hey Ed, what's up?" Jasper answered. I knew he was smiling while using a nickname I didn't like. I just ignored it, there were more important things to attend to.

"Where are you guys?" I asked.

"Umm, we are just about to leave the hard wear store. The jeep is loaded with so much stuff." Emmett and Jasper had left at the crack of dawn to buy the supplies they thought we would need to fix up Charlie's house. Alice had seen that the rain would lessen, but not stop completely, this afternoon. We would be going around then to do what we could.

"That's good, Bella seems to think the house won't last the storm. I think she is over exaggerating though. Any way, on your way home would you please stop at the pharmacy and buy some throat lozenges for Bella."

"Yep sure thing." I heard the jeep roar to life in the background. "We are just leaving now so will be back soon."

"Thanks Jazz." I heard Emmett complain in the background. "And you too Emmett." I heard him yell 'no problems Eddie' and then laugh to himself.

I hung up; I had made my way back to our room and was now waiting for Bella to come out of the bathroom. She came out wearing her track pants and her new favourite hoodie – that was once mine. I smiled at her and she blushed, the pink colour spread across her face. It was cute.

"What would you like for breakfast today?"

She shrugged her shoulders. She then walked to the couch and sat, to write something on the board.

'I don't really mind as long as I am down stairs…' She gave me a cheeky look while tilting her head to the side. I was unsure what to do. She was far better than she was the past few days. But she had spent most of yesterday downstairs and my medical knowledge suggested that she also needed to rest to help her immune system fight off the virus.

'Please Edward.' She held up her little board, while her cheeky grin turned into a pout and her eyes looked like a little puppy's. How could I refuse her?

I sighed and she smiled widely. She spent far to much time around Alice.

She stood and slowly started walking to the door. I quickly grabbed the duvet from our bed. She squealed as I wrapped it around her and picked her up. I walked down stairs at a human pace, not wanting to make her feel sick.

_Edward sure wants to make sure she doesn't get cold._

"Bella, you look like a burrito." Alice said as I placed her carefully on the chair in the lounge.

Bella laughed, which sounded strangled.

"Alice, it's going to be on now." Rose cried while running down stairs. She sat on the couch beside Alice.

"Oh, hey Bella." Bella waved in reply to Rose. "And Edward," she added for good measure.

_What's her temp like today?_

I hadn't checked it today. I put my hand on her forehead. It was so difficult to tell with humans, a slight change was difficult to assess but was critical. I didn't think it had gone up, but I would check to make sure.

Rose rolled her eyes, she was not happy that I hadn't checked it yet. This was coming from the women who wouldn't even talk to Bella until a few months ago.

"I will be right back." I ran and got the thermometer from our room and was back before Bella even had time to think of what I was doing.

Bella rolled her eyes when I held it in front of her mouth but did put the end under her tongue.

"Would you like porridge again?"

She nodded. I went to the kitchen to make her breakfast. I could hear that Alice and Rose were watching a runway show. They had both been thinking, and talking, about it for weeks. It must have been very important to them both.

Bella's breakfast was ready, I chopped some strawberries and oranges and put them in a bowl, Bella could use the vitamin C.

I walked back into the lounge to find Rose taking the thermometer from Bella and looking at it. I set Bella up with her tray of breakfast before Rose handed me the stick. Bella's temperature still had not changed. I sighed internally.

Bella happily at her breakfast. She wasn't really interested in what Rose and Alice were watching. I was happy watching her.

- o -

After Bella had finished and I had cleaned all the dishes I could tell she needed something to do, she was not interested in the TV at all. I scooped her up and carried her to the piano bench; I sat and kept her curled up on my lap. I started playing for her; I played Esme's song. I heard her thanks after it. I played some of the newer songs I had composed – all of which were inspired by Bella of course; everything I did was inspired by her, how could it not be when she was my reason for existence. I then played the extended version of Bella's Lullaby. I smelt a faint trace of salt. The song finished. I realised that Bella was crying - that's what the salty smell was. I gently wiped her tears away with my thumbs while cradling her face in my hands. "Please don't cry, my Love."

I then kissed her. I poured all the love, and adoration; I had into the short kiss.

She whispered a thank you. I kissed her forehead before tucking it under my chin and hugging her tight.

Time stood still while I held Bella, it was the best feeling in the world. Knowing that I held the most beautiful girl in the world. Knowing that I loved her more than anything. Knowing that somehow, she loved me back. Knowing that she was safe in my arms. This was when I was my happiest.

Someone knocked on the door. Jasper poked his head around, not really wanting to disturb us.

_We got the stuff for Bella. Carlisle is reading all the fine print and what not now._

"Thanks Jasper." I said while slowly standing. Bella was still wrapped up in the duvet and cuddled to my chest. I had a feeling she was about to fall asleep. Jasper held open the door for me while I walked into the kitchen to find the bench covered in all kinds of medications, vitamins, tablets, teas and other things that were meant to be good for people with a cold or flu.

I just looked at Emmett who was reading the back of a packet of tea.

"Yeah so, Jasper and I got there and decided to just get all the stuff that might help her. We have been looking at the stuff and picking out the stuff that might actually be good."

"Some of it is rubbish but some is worth trying." Carlisle added.

"Shhh, she is sleeping. We need to whisper." Jasper whispered to the others.

Esme walked over and stroked Bella's relaxed face, which was tucked inside the duvet.

_Get well soon Bella. Sleep well. _She smiled fondly at the sleeping girl.

I sat down at one of the stools to the breakfast bar and rested Bella on my lap while one arm held her head and side up. This gave me one hand free to look at some of the stuff my brothers had gotten.

"So did you get throat lozenges?" I asked

Emmett and Jasper's eyes went wide and their jaws dropped while they turned to look at each other. Really, they get all of this stuff but forget the one thing they were meant to get.

Then just as I was about to say something not very nice to them, they both shook with laughter, doing their best to stay quite.

"Of course we did. Those are them there." Jasper said in between giggles.

I looked to see about 10 little boxes stacked up.

"You should have seen your face just then, oh man that was good." Emmett whispered, with the biggest grin.

"We had no idea what flavour she would like so we just got them all." Jasper quickly changed the subject.

"The people must have thought that you guys were going to make drugs or something." I said.

Upon hearing this Esme became worried. She didn't want her family to get into trouble.

"Na, the lady was a little reluctant at first but then I, what does Bella call it," he paused and thought to himself, "dazzled her. Also when Jasper said that it was for our father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the main pharmacist made sure we got what we needed." Emmett told us. I rolled my eyes, but internally I was very happy that my brothers would go to such lengths to help Bella.

"After she wakes up she can have a throat lozenge to stop it from hurting. Is anything else worth trying?"

"Well she needs to have lunch first. I will make chicken broth." Esme said.

"After she could try this tea. It has loads of vitamins and minerals plus ginger and garlic. It seems like it could help her immune system." Carlisle said.

"Okay, well I am going to take her upstairs so she can be more comfortable." With that I left the room and headed for our own.

-o-

Esme had made Bella broth and brought it up for her to eat in bed. Bella ate happily while Esme fretted and made sure she was comfortable. Once Bella had finished Esme left taking the tray with her. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle came into the room with the tea to be tried.

"Hey Squirt." Emmett said while ruffling her hair.

"Bella, the boys found a tea at the pharmacy which is meant to boost your immune system. Would you like to try it?" Carlisle asked.

Bella looked across the room to me and tilted her head to the side. Silently asking what I thought. I just shrugged my shoulders; it was her choice, so long as it didn't harm her. I tried not to show it but it made me a little bit happy that she wanted my opinion on the matter before she tried it.

She mouthed okay and Jasper handed her the mug he had been holding. Bella sipped it and then screwed up her face.

"So it doesn't taste good then?" Jasper remarked with a small smirk. He thought her reaction was funny.

Bella shock her head and put the mug beside the bedside table. 'I might have another try later.'

I handed Bella a pink coloured throat lozenge. I guessed that she wanted one. She smiled in appreciation.

Emmett was still sitting on the bed beside Bella. Carlisle had left to ring Charlie regarding this afternoon. Jasper and I were on the couch facing the bed, it seemed that the couch was being moved around a lot now to accommodate the guests to our room. I rolled my eyes at what Emmett was about to ask Bella.

"Hey Bella?" Emmett asked timidly which was very unusual. He was very unsure what her reaction would be.

Bella looked at her bear of a brother. I think she was surprised to see him being so quite and reserved.

"I got this new game for the PS3 that I thought you might like and you may actually have a chance at being good it." He said the second part with a grin, she poked her tongue out at him. "It is called Unicorns vs. Zombies. Would you like to play?"

Jasper was in hysterics. He was actually curled over, clutching his stomach. He could not believe that they made a game called 'Unicorns vs. Zombies' or that Emmett had bought it to play with Bella. I just laughed at his reaction.

Bella and Emmett both looked at Jasper, they were not impressed with him.

"What? You can't blame me. Emmett bought a game called 'Unicorns vs. Zombies?' Really?"

"I will have you know that I thought that Bella may enjoy playing this with me, I know that she is sick of sitting in this bed all day, doing nothing." Emmett replied.

"Hold up." I said. "Firstly – The girls are using the TV right now to watch something they have been waiting weeks for and I doubt they will be letting you use it to play a video game. Secondly – Bella should really stay in bed today after spending all day yesterday down stairs. And Thirdly – how violent is this game?"

Emmett replied "Lighten up Eddie Boy, we…"

"We could always hook up the PS3 to the projector." Jasper interrupted. He wanted to see this game. I sighed.

"Edward, it isn't that bad, Bellsy here, needs something to do and I have a game for her and I to play, what is the issue?" Emmett stated very matter of factly.

"How violent is the game Emmett?"

"Not very, the name involves the word unicorn…"

Jasper giggled again. I sighed.

"Yay! We get to play Squirt!" Emmett cried triumphantly. He got up and ran to get the PS3 and the game. I still wasn't too sure about Bella playing a violent game. She did not need to be exposed to that kind of thing. Emmett returned with everything that they would need. Jasper helped connect everything so they could play.

'So, how do we actually play? Do I get to be the Zombies or the Unicorns?'

"Well, I think that we are both Unicorns, saving the world from the evil Zombies that are trying to kill all the humans."

_Edward, calm down. It is only a game. Bella is a big girl she can play if she wants._ Jasper calmed me.

Bella was having fun playing the game with Emmett, she wasn't very good at it, and struggled to hold the controller with one hand strapped up but she was laughing and smiling the whole time. Emmett loved that they could do something together.

_Why don't we go help Carlisle organise this afternoon…_ Jasper asked me. I nodded.

"Love, will you be alright here? Jasper and I need to go and find Carlisle."

She nodded and paused the game. I kissed her and left the room with Jasper.

**BPOV**

Emmett and I were having a blast playing this crazy game. Shooting Zombies with rainbows that came out of the unicorn's horns, while carefully avoiding hurting the humans. How could it not be fun? I did notice that Edward flinched whenever I successfully stabbed a zombie with my horn. He wasn't really in love with the idea of his wife playing a 'violent' game.

Before I resumed the game after Edward and Jasper's departure, I took a sip of the tea that was supposed to be good for me. I made a face after a sip.

"You know, you don't have to drink it," Emmett said.

I shrugged my shoulders and had another sip; it was supposed to make me get better.

"Bella, stop. If you don't like it, then don't drink it!" Emmett said, his voice almost scolding. I was surprised, I had never heard Emmett like this.

I put my cup down. 'But it should make me better.'

"And what? It might make you a tiny bit healthier, but is it really worth it if you have to suffer a different way?"

He made a good point. I smiled which he returned. It was odd not seeing a smile on Em's face. I nodded toward the screen and we played again.

- o -

Emmett and I had been playing this game for about half an hour. I wasn't very good at it, which I liked to think was because I couldn't hold the controller properly because of my stupid hand. But to be honest, I doubt it really made a difference. The only reason we were progressing through the game was because of Emmett being strangely good at it. We had so much fun. We were just about to finish another level.

"Aaahhccchoooo! AAahhCccchoooo!"

Emmett looked at me with wide eyes. I was carefully holding my hands over my mouth/nose area, no one really wanted to see it right now. He didn't know what to do.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I could tell he was worried.

I nodded and pointed toward the tissue box. He passed it to me and I turned to blow my nose. I didn't want people to see that little show.

I turned to find Emmett still looking shocked, I guess he doesn't seen people sneeze and blow their nose too often.

I slowly got up and started walking to the bathroom. Before I had taken even a few steps, Emmett was there, one hand on the small of my back, the other holding the arm closets to him. I was touched that he was so worried, but also just a little bit annoyed. Emmett used to be the one I could rely on not freaking out or worrying all the time about me. He was supposed to be on my side! And now a little sneeze had changed all of that.

I got to the bathroom and shut the door behind me, after thanking Emmett.

While washing my face, hands and brushing my teeth. I heard Edward come into the room.

I came out and found Edward and Emmett sitting on the couch, talking about something, far to quickly for me to understand.

Edward ran to me and enveloped me in a hug and a kiss on my head. He then picked me up and sat me down on our bed. I could see Emmett roll his eyes. I mouthed 'I know, right.' To him, which made him smile.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked while holding his hand to my forehead.

I nodded. I was feeling fine, apart from the sneezing and the sore throat, I was fine.

"Edward, have you told her about this afternoon yet?" Emmett asked. I think he was distracting Edward for me. I grinned at him and when Edward turned back to me he winked.

"Sweetie, Alice has seen that the rain will let up for a wee while this afternoon. Carlisle rang Charlie to sort everything out and Emmett and Jasper went out this morning to buy a load of stuff to fix up your Dad's house for the storm."

I smiled. This was awesome. Charlie's house needed this. I hugged Edward tightly.

"It's alright Bella, we don't mind doing this. As long as you stop stressing about it. Deal?"

I nodded.

"We are leaving in a quarter of an hour." Emmett simply stated.

I needed to get dressed. I stood and started walking to our wardrobe.

"Where are you going? You don't need to get changed."

I turned to look at Edward, who was standing right behind me. I noticed that Emmett had already left the room. I pointed to my board. Edward passed it to me.

'I can't go to Charlie's dressed like this.'

"Bella, you can't go out in this weather while you are sick. You get to stay here." He said, offering a smile to try and convince me.

'Edward…'

Edward walked towards me and pulled me to his chest.

"I am sorry Bella, but no buts. It is far to cold and wet to take you out while you are sick." He then held my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. "I can not and will not let you get any worse." His tone left no room for argument. I guess he was right anyway. I snuggled into his chest for a while.

'What am I going to do by my self?'

"Don't be silly. I would never leave you here by your self. Esme wants to stay with you." I smiled. I was grateful for that.

"Edward! Come on!" Alice yelled from down stairs.

Edward swung me up into his arms, grabbed a blanket from the couch and then took me down stairs. Everyone was standing by the door dressed in coats and rain jackets. It was funny seeing my bullet proof vampires wearing clothes to protect them from the weather.

Edward sat me down on the couch, wrapped in the blanket.

"Do you need anything? Are you uncomfortable? Do you need a drink?" Edward asked. He was starting to stress out. I shook my head.

'I am fine, say hi to Charlie for me.'

"Of course. I have my cell phone, so if you need anything, anything at all, just call okay. I love you." He before giving me a kiss.

"Thank you for staying with her Mum. Please call if you need to." He said to Esme while giving her a hug. Her face lit up, like it does everytime anyone calls her Mum or Mother.

"Yes, of course. Edward we will be fine." She said with a soothing smile. "Now, you all need to go, before the rain hits again and you can't get anything done." Esme walked them to the door. Edward blew me a kiss, which I returned. I felt a little bit bad for Jasper. He has to be around a stressed and worried Edward for the afternoon. Maybe Jasper would talk some sense into him; clearly I was fine and perfectly safe here at home with Esme.

"What shall we do today?" Esme asked breaking me out of my thoughts. I hadn't really thought about it as I had only found out a few minutes ago. I shrugged my shoulders.

"How about we bake? I haven't baked in so long and then you can eat it!" Esme was so cute when she was excited. I nodded, happy to make Esme happy.

Esme helped me up and made sure the blanket was wrapped around me, we made our way to the kitchen where she sat me down on a bar stool facing into the kitchen.

"Shall we make cookies?"

I nodded. 'Can we decorate them too?'

"Yes, of course. That sounds like fun."

Esme and I made dough and rolled it out. We cut out so many different shapes. Esme was as well. Esme was really good at using a knife and just cutting out pretty shapes, while I just used a cookie cutter. Some of the cookies were just round but the rest we cut into shapes like hearts, stars, teddies, people and flowers.

We managed to get them all cooked, which surprised me since we had around 6 trays full of cookies.

We were waiting for them to cool so that we could ice them and stick on lollies and other goodies. There was a loud nock on the door. Esme stood to answer it. I quietly got up and walked over to the doorway from the kitchen to the main room. I leant on the doorway so I could see what was happening. I watched as Esme attempted to dust her self off before opening the door to the same courier man as yesterday.

"Why, hello again." She said, I knew she had a large smile.

"Afternoon Ma'am. I have another package for Mr. and Mrs. E. Cullen. If you could just sign here." He said while pointing his clipboard. While she was signing the form he went back to his van to get what ever it was.

"Thank you very much. Have a nice day." I heard Esme. She walked toward me holding a box the size of a toaster.

"Oh Bella, you should be sitting." She kind of scolded me when she saw me. I walked back to my seat while she hovered until I sat.

She put the package on the counter, between us.

'It could be for Emmett and Rose. They are also Mr. and Mrs. E. Cullen.'

"I don't think it is. You two are the newlyweds, people tend to send things to you two, remember."

I looked at the brown paper package. I couldn't figure out what it could be.

'More photos perhaps?'

"Maybe, but Alice would have said so yesterday. Bella, I think you should just open it. Edward won't mind." I could tell she was very curious as to what was being held inside the box.

I sighed and started on the package. I pushed it toward Esme. She could easily open the thing, it was covered in tape to keep it secure and making it a hastle for me to open. Once open we found another box wrapped in a very pretty white and silver paper with a piece of lace tied around it. Attached was also an envelope addressed to Mrs. B. Cullen. Esme smiled at me, encouraging me to continue.

I opened the envelope and inside was a small piece of paper, no card, just a note.

Written in very traditional calligraphy read - 'I so look forward to seeing the new Mrs. Cullen in person.'

I gasped and dropped the thing after I read it. I did not want to touch it as this could only be from one person, whom I did not enjoy meeting. Esme put an arm around me while looking at it her self. She gasped and then had a fierce look in her eyes. She was not happy, very few things made Esme angry, her family being in danger was one of them.

"Sweetie, I am just going to make a quick call. You stay here. Eat some cookies." She said quietly before planting a kiss on my head and slipping out of the room.

I knew, with out a doubt, that she was calling Carlisle, asking them to come home as soon as they could. They would all be heading home soon anyway, the rain was getting heavy again. I also knew that she would be making sure Carlisle kept Edward calm. My thoughts moved on to the box itself. It must be a wedding 'gift' for us; I don't really think the word gift is really appropriate when talking about a threat.

"Okay, how about we decorate these cookies, forget all about the box. I don't want it to ruin our day together."

I nodded. Esme was right. I wanted to decorate cookies with Esme not freak out about a group of mean and scary vampires from Italy. Esme took the box and put it in the pantry. "Out of sight, out of mind." She had declared.

Using all different coloured icing, sprinkles, silver balls, food glitter, chocolate chips, marshmallows and candy we decorated, I think, over a hundred cookies. Esme was really good at making the cookies look pretty, mine, well, not so much but I was having fun.

Esme had made one for each family member, even though they could not eat the cookies, well they could but it would not be a pleasant experience. She made a red rose for Rose, a big brown bear for Emmett, a girl shape for Alice which was decorated in a purple dress with silver balls on it, a book for Jasper, a red cross for Carlisle and she had even managed to cut out a treble clef for Edward. She wouldn't let me see what she had made for me, she wanted it to be a surprise. I had decorated a big heart with pink and white icing and lollies. I made a heart because Esme had the biggest heart of anyone I had ever met. The symbol was perfect for her.

Just as I was sticking chocolate chips to a heart cookie, Esme said that she could hear the cars coming up the driveway. We got up and tried to dust off the flour, we soon gave up and went into the main room. Esme made me sit on the couch and ensured I had the blanket around me.

I could hear a set of feet on the porch, no guesses to who that was. Edward all but broke the door and ran to me. He hugged me tight and then gave me a kiss. Carlisle was next in to see his wife. Then the other four came in saying their hellos.

"How was your afternoon?" Edward asked me while he absent-mindedly tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear. I smiled and nodded. I had left my board in the kitchen, I started to get up so I could go and get it. "Love, you sit down, I will get it." I did as I was told and sat back down.

I was waiting on Edward when I heard a low, angry growl coming from the kitchen. Everyone was on alert. The Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett ran, faster than I could see, into the kitchen. Before I could blink, Rose and Alice had positioned themselves between the kitchen and I while Esme sat beside me, arms hugging me tightly, ready to run if need be. I wanted to know what was going on, was Edward all right? I felt like I couldn't breathe. Where were they? What was going on?

I sighed in relief when I saw Edward walk out of the kitchen, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper following behind. No one looked happy but they weren't hurt. The tension was slowly leaving the room, as we were not in immediate danger. I did not relax though; Edward was standing behind me, one hand playing with my hair, while looking out the window to the forest. It was too dark and the rain was too heavy for me to see anything. I know something was wrong.

"Edward, what is going on!" Alice demanded.

He opened up his hand to reveal a note. A note I had just read. Esme gasped and walked quickly to Carlisle side. I stood up on the couch and turned to look in Edward's eyes. He wasn't mad at me, or Esme. He was mad at someone else, someone who lived far away.

"Edward. Look at me." I whispered. It hurt my voice but I needed him to hear me. I put both hands on the sides of his face. He looked deep into my eyes the anger was disappearing and another emotion, I couldn't tell what, was replacing it.

"I am right here, you can see me. I am not in danger. Everything is fine. Okay?"

Edward still looked like he wanted to punch something but he pulled me close and held onto me, like his life depended on it. I knew he wouldn't take this well.

Esme explained exactly what happened to the room. Play by play. Everyone was holding on to their other halves.

Once we had all calmed down – except for Edward, I doubt that would be anytime soon, Alice asked me what was in the box that Esme had explained.

I looked around and realised that my board was still in the kitchen. Edward ran and got it for me, faster than I am used to him moving. He also brought me back a throatie, he knew it had hurt to speak to him, I kissed his cheek.

He sat on the couch and tucked me into his side, I had a feeling he wouldn't let go for a while, not that I minded. I could just move my arm enough to write.

'I didn't open it.'

"Can you open it now? I want to know what it is!"

Esme got up and came back with the beautiful yet scary box.

She placed it on my lap, I pushed it to Edward scowling at the thing. He made quick work of the paper and revealed a carved, ancient, wooden box inlaid with gold and mother of pearl, ornamented with a rainbow of gemstones. I let out a small gasp. I truly was beautiful, but I didn't want to like it.

"Wow, Bella." Alice said slowly, she was astonished. "That box is priceless. I don't think any piece of jewellery could out shine a box like that."

I opened the box and found a necklace. I was almost simple – gold woven into a thick rope of a chain, almost scaled, like a smooth snake that curls around the throat. There was one jewel suspended from the rope. A perfect, clear, white diamond – the size of a golf ball. I lifted it out to see it properly.

Alice all but hyperventilated. "Except that." She gasped with wide eyes.

I got up and passed it to her to look at, Edward had a hand on my hip while I was standing.

"I always wondered where the crown jewels disappeared to after John of England pawned them in the thirteenth century." Carlisle thought aloud.

"It does not surprise me that the Volturi have their share." Jasper commented.

The 'gifts' were being passed around. Everyone was quietly thinking to themselves about the situation.

"So what exactly does this mean? Why is Eddy so freaked?" Emmett asked while looking at the necklace.

"Emmett, it means that the Volturi know that Bella is married but still human. Bella knowing about us and being human is against their rules." Edward said. His voice held no emotion. That was what had me worried.

"Ohhh, right. So they are just trying to freak us out?"

I nodded. That was pretty much it.

"Oh, don't worry about it! We have it covered; look at us. Nothing will happen to my family. Okay?" Emmett said He was coming across relaxed about the issue and uncompromising. I don't know how he does it, but I liked that he was so confident.

"How did they even know that you guys are married now? They don't have a psychic do they?" Rose added.

"Um, well, that would be me." Alice said in a small voice. "While you guys were on the island, I saw that Aro would ask some of the guard to visit us. Including Jane." She said Jane like it left a unpleasant taste in her mouth, "I sent them a note saying that you two were now happily married, because I saw that it would delay their visit."

I nodded, that made sense. Alice should have told us but it worked out.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, but it was a while ago and it didn't really come up."

"Alice, it's okay. Nothing to be sorry for, you did us the favour, so thank you." Edward said. I could tell he was very thankful Alice had done what she had, even if she forgot to tell him. I asked for details about the building trip, everyone spoke about what they did, Emmett's comments always made me laugh, he was just a funny person.

Jasper was explaining what they actually fixed when the phone rang. Everyone went quiet. Carlisle got up and answered it. All the vampires in the room could hear both halves of the conversation. I could not.

"Good evening, Cullen residence." He answered. There was a long pause; I guess the person had a lot to say. All of a sudden Alice squealed, Edward groaned, Jasper smiled, Emmett grinned and Esme looked at Edward, with a warning glance. I guess she was telling him something. I looked around at everyone, hoping that someone would explain what was going on.

"Our family from the north would like to visit before we move." Jasper explained to me. I thanked him.

I didn't really know what to think of the visit. I had only briefly met the Denali family once, at the wedding. There wasn't a lot of time to really get to know them. I guess this was good; I needed to become friends with these people. I would know them for eternity.

"Bella, shall we make hot chocolate and you can have some cookies?"

I nodded; Esme could tell I was uncertain about the situation. I loved that she was always looking out for me; this comforted me about the visit, a little.

We walked to the kitchen, after protest from Edward that he could make it – which Esme quickly settled. I sat where I had today while making the cookies.

Esme started making her yummy hot chocolate she asked if I wanted vanilla in it, which I did.

"Are you alright, you looked frightened back there." She asked with a kind smile.

'I am okay; I am just a little worried about the visit I guess. I haven't meet these people properly before. And then there is the whole Tanya/Edward thing.'

"Sweetie, there is nothing to worry about. Carmen and I are good friends, she rang soon after the wedding and she adores you. She loved seeing you and Edward get married. And if Carmen likes you then Eleazar will too." Esme explained. I was surprised that Carmen, whom I have met only once, really likes me.

"I have a feeling that Kate will love you, she is quite similar to Emmett and a little like Alice." I think I would like Kate too. She sounded fun.

"As for _that_ issue," she said raising her eyebrows. As well as placing a mug of hot chocolate in front of me. "I very much hope she respects you and Edward. You are _married_ now, so if she is a lady, with any kind of self-respect, she will not act like she has in the past. If she is rude to you I will have no issue in asking her to leave." I was again shocked to hear Esme speak like this, she was usually very soft spoken. I guess I bring out Esme's protective side.

'You haven't said anything about Irina…'

"You are very perceptive," She said with a soft smile, "I am unsure whether she will come at all. I guess we will see when they get here." She said with a shrug and apologetic smile.

I dipped a cookie in my mug; cookies and hot chocolate just go together so well, especially since the hot chocolate is amazing. Plus it meant that the cookies didn't hurt my throat. A win-win situation.

"Bella, what would you like for your birthday?"

'Esme, you do not need to get me anything, you all ready do so much for me.'

"But I want to get you something. Something you will like. So any hints?" she said with a grin and one arched eyebrow. I would have rolled my eyes, if it were anyone else.

'If you must get me something, I am sure that I will like what ever it is. To be honest I don't particularly want anything, my family has already given me everything I shall ever need.'

Esme hugged me. We sat for a while sharing stories and I ate cookies, until I heard the beautiful sound of a piano playing my favorite song. Esme just looked at me smiling while I listened.

"Go on," she motioned to the door with her head, "you have that look in your eyes."

I felt my cheeks redden. I got up and walked to see my beautiful man play my song.

**EPOV**

I decided to play piano while waiting for my Bella, she and Esme were in the kitchen chatting. I had heard Esme speak about the impending visit, she had minimised Bella's concerns. She had felt very strongly about Tanya. She was not going to allow her to insult Bella or myself by being as she has in the past. But Tanya was civil at our wedding so I doubt she would cause trouble now.

While my mind had been drifting I had unconsciously started playing Bella's lullaby. I could then hear her light footsteps coming towards me and stop at the doorway. I could hear her heart beat clearly. Her breathes. Her presence instantly relaxed me.

She stood watching me play; when the song came to an end, I turned to face her. She had her eyes closed and was leaning against the door. I moved silently and kissed her. She returned the kiss with passion. I broke the kiss before she could faint, it had happened before. "I love you Isabella Cullen," She kissed me again.

_Where is everyone? They should come and see the cookies that we made today._

I heard Esme dart around the house, trying to get everyone into the living room. She wanted us to see something.

"Everyone is congregating in the living room, I think they would like us to be there too."

Bella sighed and the nodded. I scoped her before she could even take a step. I really was taking advantage of the fact that she was sick to carry her everywhere. When she is well she never lets me.

I sat down on the single seat and kept her on my lap, she turned herself so she could see everyone else.

"So, why are we all here?" Alice asked.

"This afternoon, while you are all out, Bella and I made cookies!" Esme answered with a smile. "Even though you don't eat them we made one all for all of you." She quickly dashed out of the room and came back with a plate.

Everyone looked around the room at each other.

_Okay, this is new._

_It's kind of sweet but weird; we don't eat cookies._

_I hate human food._

Despite the confusion and dislike of human food, I knew, that we would all thank Esme and congratulate her for her efforts.

She walked around the room handing out her cookies. There was a rose for Rose, A bear for Em, Jasper got a book, a girl with a dress for Alice, a Red cross for Carlisle. She finally made her way to Bella and I. She handed me a treble clef shaped cookie. She had always been very encouraging of music.

"I have one for you too Bella!" Esme said.

Bella held her hands out in front of her. Signalling for Esme to stop. She quickly stood and walked into the kitchen. I ran after her, I did not understand what she was doing. Was she going to be sick? Everyone's minds were wondering what was going on also.

She had just made it to the bench. I asked "Bella, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

She rolled her eyes while opening a container and getting out a heart shaped cookie that had been decorated with red, white and pink candy and icing. She pointed to the cookie and then to where we had just come from. I got it; it was a cookie for Esme. I smiled and kissed her nose and then lifted her up and went back to the seat we had just been in. It was cute watching her cover up the cookie to try and hide it from Esme. She turned to her and then elbowed me, for carrying her I guessed.

"Bella has a cookie for you Esme." Bella nodded and smiled.

Esme gushed to herself about Bella.

'Esme, I made you a big heart because it was the shape that suited you. You have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever meet.'

The emotions pouring of Esme were so strong, she nearly had Jasper sobbing.

"Bella, thank you so much. I have a cookie for you too." She handed Bella a heart shaped cookie that was decorated blue with white icing swirls and curls. "I also made you a heart, because I think you have a big heart."

Bella was clearly trying her hardest to hold back tears. Jasper was squirming, he wasn't going to let himself sob. It was a little amusing to see but my attention was drawn, by two of the most important women in my life, as they hugged and thanked each other. Everyone else thought it was very cute to see.

_My Beautiful wife, my newest daughter. Esme will be gushing for weeks. Bella has truly completed our family._ I looked over at Carlisle and we both nodded at each other. We both slowly approached the two and embraced our own wives. I sat back down with Bella and hugged her to me. I tucked he head under my chin and we just sat, caught up in each other.

- o -

We had been sitting in our bed reading our own books for about an hour now, I could tell Bella was getting tired but she wanted to sleep. Our evening consisted of Bella eating dinner and more cookies, while I showered. Then Bella showered, much to her delight; she did not want to have another bath.

Bella was reading Emma, by Jane Austin, one of her favourites. I was reading an article in a car and motor magazine about the safety ratings of certain cars. I was sitting leaning against the headboard while Bella leant against the side of my chest. After her forth-failed attempt at hiding a yawn I asked her if she was ready to sleep.

'But I want to keep reading, I love this story.' She wrote in messy writing because she was tired.

"The story will still be the same tomorrow, my Love."

'Fine, but can I ask you something?'

"Of course." I answered while moving the pillows and bedding so she could sleep.

'When are the Denali's coming?'

I reached and grabbed her board so she could not ask anything else. "I think Alice said she saw them arriving tomorrow evening. So they must be leaving soon."

I lay down and held my arms out for her.

She pointed at the whiteboard. "Come on Bella, time to sleep." I whispered.

She crossed her arms and had a stubborn look on her face. I sighed and reached out and passed the thing to her.

'Thank you.' She smiled and then turned it back to her and wrote something else.

'Thank you for taking care of me and for helping fix Charlie's house. Thank you for not over reacting this afternoon. I love you.'

My heart was over flowing with love for her. It still amazed me that she loved me. I sat up and gave her proper kiss. I heard her heart go crazy, she wound her fingers into my hair while I cradled her face. I had to pull away to soon for both our liking but she needed air.

"I love you, Isabella." I lay down and she wriggled into my side. I tucked the duvet around her, she was cuddled up to a cold rock after all.

I hummed a lullaby that she loved and stroked her face and hair. She was asleep within a minute. I lay holding my wife waiting for a new day to spend with her.

* * *

As always, I don't own a thing. Not twilight or Emma.

Next chapter will be here soon (fingers crossed) : )


	8. Chapter Eight

Shout out to trixily! Thanks for your support! I really appreciate it!

Sorry that I take ages to write, but this one is super long! Enjoy : )

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of thunder. The rainstorm was getting worse. I do not understand where all the rain comes from; it is summer for crying out loud where is the sun? I got up and opened up the curtains to the windows, which covered most of the wall opposite from our bed. It was raining heavily and it seemed that the thunder and lightning were fighting over space in the sky. I didn't mind though. It made the rain just a little bit more interesting. It was rather dark, for 10am. Light enough that I could tell the sun was out there somewhere but I would need to have the lights on to see properly.

I got dressed into my favourite jeans, tee and a hoodie. Alice would not approve but I would wear the ugg boots she got me to try and please her. I made my way downstairs to find my hot husband in the kitchen manning the stove.

"Morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?" he asked while hugging me.

"Just fine." I cautiously tried out my voice. It was a little scratchy but did not hurt my throat. "Until the storm woke me up."

"Are you feeling better? Does your throat hurt?" He asked, not in a worried way but more excitedly.

"It is so much better, I can talk!" I said with a grin.

All of a sudden I was being lifted off the ground and swung around the kitchen. Edward was very excited that I was well.

"This is excellent Bella. I hope it is gone for good." He said while placing me on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Me too." He kissed my nose before going back over to the stove.

A flash of lightning lit up the sky, which was followed by a crash of thunder that was so loud it felt like it shook the house. I would be lying if I said I didn't jump a little from fright.

Before I could even blink I was encased in Edward's arms.

"I'm okay Edward, I just got a fright. But thank you."

"Anytime." He gave me a quick squeeze before crossing the kitchen to the stove again.

"The storm has been going for a while, I was surprised you slept through some of it."

"I slept through this? That is surprising. It must be pretty close for it to be so loud."

"Next time the lightning hits, count how many seconds pass before the thunder hits."

Just as Edward flipped a pancake in the air the room lit up. I watched the clock as I waited for the thunder to hit.

"Four seconds." I said to him.

"Well that means that the storm is around 1.3 kilometres away." Edward replied casually.

"How on earth can you figure that out by counting seconds?" I know he is a 110-year-old vampire, who is very smart but now it sounded like he was just making stuff up.

"It is pretty simple really." Oh right, sure it is.

"So, you know how light travels faster than sound?" He asked while placing a plate of pancakes in front of me. He had even made me a mini fruit salad with strawberries and blueberries.

I nodded in response to his question. I had a strawberry in my mouth.

"Light is so fast, the light from the lightning reaches us instantly; where as sound travels at around one kilometre per three seconds. The light and sound are created at the same time, so every three seconds you count between the two is one kilometre in distance."

I nodded while finishing what was in my mouth. "I get it, that is kind of easy."

He just laughed and nodded.

- o -

"Nope, no way. You are not going to cook me breakfast and then not let me help with the dishes." I complained as Edward tried to stop me from helping.

"Bella, I can handle cleaning the frying pan and a few mixing bowls."

"And I can handle drying them. Okay?"

"Fine then." He said in a huff. I am pretty sure most married couples argued about not wanting to do the dishes.

I grabbed a tea towel from the draw while he put out the drying rack and filled up the sink. We didn't say anything as we washed and dried so I started humming, to myself, some song I had heard off TV.

"Bella, I am letting you help, why must you torture me with bad pop music?" He said dramatically while smiling.

I poked my tongue out at him, which made him laugh, and started to hum some other tune I had picked up from somewhere.

"Really? I didn't think you would be a Gaga fan." Edward said with a confused look on his face.

"I didn't even know what I was humming, I just picked something I had heard before." I said while putting a pale yellow mixing bowl in the cupboard.

"You are an odd one my Love." He said while leaning over to kiss my head.

I tried to dry the frying pan; it was a big heavy thing, which I found a little tricky to hold just using the handle. So right now, I couldn't actually pick it up with my wrist as it is. I started drying it while it was still in the rack. It was the last thing that was washed so Edward was emptying the sink when he saw me.

"What are you doing?" He said, trying to hold back his smile.

"Drying the fry pan." I said as if it was completely obvious.

"I know, but why are you doing it like that?"

"Because I have this" I held up my strapped hand, "stupid thing on my wrist, so I can't actually lift it." I said. I was rather frustrated.

"Here, how about I hold it and you dry it and then we will be done."

He lifted the beast of a fry pan up and I dried it. He then put it away in the draw. I hung the tea towel up.

"So where is everyone?" I asked. Usually I couldn't catch time alone with Edward, let alone a whole hour.

"Alice and Jasper are out hunting. Esme is out running errands. Emmett, Rose and Carlisle are home somewhere."

We walked into the living room to find everyone watching the news. It was currently reporting on the storm that is covering the northern west coast. The poor journalist was standing outside talking about hail. She must have been soaking wet.

"It says that we will get another thunder storm, can we have a game this afternoon then?" Emmett asked no one in particular.

"If enough people want to play, then yes Emmett, we can." Carlisle replied.

"Okay so we have two so far, me and Rosie…" He was cut off by Rose.

"Why are you assuming I want to play?"

"Because you love me?" He asked in a high voice. It was funny to watch Emmett try and work his way out of Rose's bad books.

"Okay, fine then." She couldn't help but smile at his worried look.

"Yes!" Emmett dramatically punched the air in front of him. "Carlisle? Are you going to play?"

"I don't see why not."

"Sweet, Edward?"

"Sorry Em, but I will stay here with Bella."

I sighed. "Edward, go play! I am happy here."

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you by yourself."

"You have missed the last three games because of me, you should go."

"Sorry, but no Bella."

"Edward really it is not…" The phone interrupted me. Carlisle got up to answer it.

"Bella, it's for you." He said.

"Really?" I was surprised - I hardly ever got called. I walked over to Carlisle and the phone.

"Uh, hello?"

_Hey Bella, it's Angela._

"Hey Ange! I was going to call you soon!"

_Funny how that happens. How are you? How was your trip?_

"I am pretty good, I have just gotten over the flu. That's why I haven't called – I haven't had a voice for a few days. The trip was amazing. How are you? What have you been up to?"

_I am well, I haven't really been doing much. Just hanging out with Ben, starting to get stuff organised for college. _

"So you and Ben are still happening. That is good to hear!"

_Yea, we are pretty good._ She said with a sweet voice._ We had a fight a few weeks ago but we got over it. Anyway, I rang to ask if you would like to go out for lunch on Sunday? Your birthday is on Monday so we need to see each other. _

"Sounds wonderful Ange, but only if you promise me something."

_What's that?_

"No presents or making a big deal about my birthday. Just lunch, Okay?"

_Sure thing._

"Hey, do you want to come over this afternoon? I would love to have some company. We could watch a movie, eat popcorn and junk food and have dinner. What do you think?" I said. I haven't seen Ange in a long time. "Oh, only if you are okay that I am getting over the flu."

_No that's fine. Sounds awesome but I don't have a car - mum is out with the twins._

"I can pick you up, no worries."

_Are you sure?_

"Of course."

_Thanks Bella._

"I will come around 1ish. Is that okay?"

_Sounds great Bella. See you soon._

"Bye!"

I put the phone away and went back to the couches to see everyone.

"So I am guessing you heard that?" I asked Edward.

"Can I ask you one thing Bella?"

"Sure."

"Can I please drive you to pick up Angela?"

"What? Why?" I was a little insulted - I was a great driver.

"Because, the weather is dangerous, you probably shouldn't be driving if you don't have to in this kind of rain."

"Fine then. Oh and Emmett, you owe me one." I said while pointing at my brother.

"What for?" He asked surprised.

"For getting someone to hang out with so you can take my husband with you to play baseball."

"What?" Edward asked annoyed that I had organised it.

"Angela is coming over, you can go out and play baseball with everyone. I will be safe here."

"No, but, you see…"

"Edward," I cut him off. "You said you didn't want me staying home alone. Now I won't be alone and you can play baseball like Emmett would like you too."

"Yeah! Bella you rock." Emmett encouraged from the couch while Rose was trying to hide the fact that she found our argument amusing.

"Please Edward. Go and have fun with our family. I will be a few minutes away, inside, with a cell phone."

"Bella, there will be millions of other chances to play baseball when you can play as well." I smiled with out realising; he had caught me off guard. I loved it when Edward spoke about the future and about after me being changed. He had spent such a long not even letting the idea even be a possibility in his head so it was a welcome change.

"I know, and I am excited for the days when I can kick, both you _and_ Emmett's butts at sport, but this is now." Rose and Carlisle laughed. Edward smiled while Emmett yelled 'Bring it Bells!' I just continued my mini speech "I haven't seen Angela since over a month ago. You may as well go because you can't intrude on our girl time anyway."

"Edward, if you come play you make everyone happy. If you stay everyone will be mad. But it is your choice of course." Rose injected.

"I will play for a while." He finally let in.

Emmett punched the air again. "Bella, you are truly awesome. But don't kid your self. You will never be better than me at sport."

"We will see Em, we will see." He just laughed.

I went and sat beside Edward, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we watched the news for a little while. It was good to know what was happening in the world.

"Jasper and Alice will be back soon." Edward whispered to me.

I smiled, I haven't hung out with Alice for a while. I miss her.

"They are just jumping over the river now." Edward said after a while.

I got up and went out to the deck to greet them. I could just see them making their way across the huge back yard. They were walking, hand in hand, despite the heavy rain. Edward came out and wrapped a blanket around me and hugged me from behind.

"Thanks."

He just kissed my head.

"Hey Bella! Edward!" Alice yelled and then started running. Then she and Jasper were on the deck with us.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Jasper asked while shaking off water. He and Alice were soaked. They had been out in the storm for hours.

"Much better, thank you."

"She can talk!" Alice yelled, like Frankenstein's 'he's alive!'

"Exciting right? I want to hug you but your all wet." I pouted.

"That's not an issue." She said with a mischievous grin. My eyes went wide but then before I knew what was going on, I was inside behind the glass.

"Bella is still recovering." Edward said very seriously. I gave Edward's arms a thank you squeeze.

"I know, I know. I wasn't actually going to hug her." Alice said. I just smiled at her from the behind the safety of the glass.

"Edward could you go grab some towels please." With that he was gone, only to return a few seconds later with four towels. He passed them to our siblings.

"Thanks." Jasper said aloud for my benefit. I just smiled at him.

"Finally, you guys are back! About time!" Emmett was stomping down the stairs and then made his way over too us.

"Em, are you always so loud?" I asked.

"Only when I am happy, really." He said while ruffling my hair.

"Good to know that you missed us too then." Jasper said with a laugh. Edward laughed too; Alice and I just shrugged our shoulders at each other, we did not know what was going on.

"Okay we need to shut the door to keep the house warm, in or out?" Emmett said all of a sudden.

"In, gee's what's the rush?" Alice complained.

"Bella is still recovering, she needs to be warm." Emmett replied like it was completely obvious.

I felt a surge of happiness go through me; Emmett was caring for me.

As Alice and Jasper came inside, Edward carried me to the couches where we sat while Emmett sat in front of the fire, putting a log on and poking the embers. Alice and Jasper stood by the door, still drying off. We all knew that Esme would not be happy if they marked her wooden floors with their wet and muddy feet. They weren't far away though; I could still hear them speak.

"Anyway, I was going to ask if you guys want to play baseball this afternoon? There is meant to be another thunders storm and we need you guys so we can play."

"I am in, we haven't played in ages!" Jasper was excited.

"Why aren't you saying anything Alice?" Emmett questioned after a long silence.

"Because, I am soaked now, I don't want to get warm and dry only to go out again."

"Alice, everyone else wants to play!" Emmett cried out in frustration. It really had been an uphill battle for the guy.

"But I have stuff to do here."

"You have all night to do what ever. Just spend the afternoon with your family, minus Bella. Sorry Bella." He said while turning to face me.

"It's fine, remember I got Edward to go."

He continued, "This could be the last time the 7 of us will get to play in Forks, we move in a couple of weeks, I doubt there will be another storm." Wow, I had never seen Emmett get so passionate about something, he seemed a little bit emotional about this game. My guess is that he connects family and bonding with sporting events. They have lived in Forks for nearly six years. I wonder how many games they have played at that field?

"Okay Emmett." Alice said, I think we had both come to the same realisation.

Emmett punched the air again. "Good! Now see you all at…" He paused. "Alice what time will the storm hit?"

"Four o'clock-ish."

"See you all at 3.45." And then he sat down on the large couch. Everyone apart from Emmett cracked up. It was so funny to see him make a huge speech and then just sit down beside us. This was why he was great to be around.

**EPOV**

"Is there any soup left over from yesterday?" Bella asked me. We had just finished watching an episode of Man vs. Wild. Bella found it interesting, I didn't mind it but it wasn't really applicable to our family.

"There is, would you like some? I thought you would be sick of soup by now."

"It is really nice and if there are left over's I may as well eat them."

"Can I please check your temperature, before we go down stairs?"

"But I feel fine."

"Just for my peace of mind. Please?"

She didn't reply she just opened her mouth. I reached for the thermometer and grabbed it from the bedside table. I put it under her tongue and we waited.

After a few minutes I took it and checked it. She was nearly back to normal temperature.

"So…"

"You are pretty much well."

She smiled. I kissed her.

"So how about some lunch?" I asked after having to break off the kiss.

"But this is much more fun." She leaned in to kiss again. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and then stood. She needed lunch.

"Fine then, food first." She stood and took a few steps. I went to pick her up but she stopped me.

"Edward, I am able to walk down stairs. I do have legs."

"That was one good part of you being sick, I got to carry you everywhere."

She shook her head. "Good thing I always wanted to go down stairs then." She said and then dashed out the door.

"Isabella, you are trouble." I said to myself. I ran after her, scooped her up and made it down to the dinning room in record time. She poked her tongue out at me from her seat at the table while I walked into the kitchen to heat up her soup. I heard her little footsteps following me.

As I was opening the fridge she was getting out the toaster.

I scooped the disgusting smelling, and looking, stuff into a bowl and popped it in the microwave.

"Do you think that I can get this off today?" She asked, holding up her wrist.

"Carlisle got called into the hospital while we were watching TV, the storm is causing lots of accidents," He said with a pointed look. "But he can look at it when we get back."

She let out a sigh, I could tell it frustrated her to no end to not be able to use her hand to do things for her self. "Can't you just check it?"

"I would prefer Carlisle to do it Love, I haven't had any real experience with people."

"Except with you Bellsy!" Emmett added while walking into the room. He sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Emmett, why would you say such a thing?" What was wrong with my brother, did the bear do more damage than we first thought?

"Umm, because it's true." He replied.

_Calm down Eddie, I didn't mean it in a mean way. Bella is smiling for crying out loud!_

The microwave intervened. I got her lunch out and set it on the bench.

"So you actually like that stuff Bella?"

"Yeah, this soup is really yum."

_It looks like it has been eaten before._

"I know right." I said while laughing, this set Emmett off. Bella buttered her toast and sat down beside Emmett. I passed her the bowl of soup, Emmett's face was priceless.

"Where is everyone?" Bella asked after a spoonful.

"Rose and Alice are doing something upstairs. Jasper is on the phone and Carlisle and Esme are out, as you know."

"Oh okay then." She said and went back to her soup.

_She seems sad._

"Could it be because of the girls?" I mouthed to Emmett.

_Maybe, but they are doing that thing. I can hear them._ Alice and Rose were busy working on something for Bella's birthday. They had asked, well told, us to not breathe a word around Bella.

"I'm going to ring Esme and ask if she will be joining us this afternoon."

"I am sure she will." I said.

"Well I want to ring."

"Could you please ask her to bring something for Bella and Angela to have for dinner."

"Sure thing."

Emmett left the room to make his call. "Before you say anything, I asked so that you and Angela can spend more time together. And because we don't actually have a whole heap of food at the moment."

"It's alright, thank you Edward. What are the newest movies that we have?"

"Um, I am not too sure. Jasper bought a whole heap a few days ago. Shall we have a look?"

"Yep," she said after finishing her last piece of bread. She popped her dishes into the dishwasher. I offered her my hand.

"What do you think Angela and I will like?"

"Um, something funny? I am not the best when it comes to movies."

She laughed. We were now sitting down to look in the cupboard under the TV, where we kept some of the movies we had.

"What you guys looking for?" Emmett asked. He was walking down stairs, to put the phone away. Jasper was following him.

"A movie for Ange and I to watch."

"There are a whole lot of new ones in this box." Jasper said while picking up a box from the cupboard by the front door.

"These were some of the other ones I picked up for you." He continued.

"Anything funny?"

He placed the box down on the coffee table, I got up and then helped Bella up. I sat down on the couch while she and Jasper looked in the box.

"How about Iron Man 2?" Emmett suggested.

"I'm not the biggest fan Em."

"Here, how about Killers? It has the girl from Grey's Anatomy that you love. It is a romcom…" Jasper suggested.

"Can I see the case?"

Jasper passed her the DVD, she sat down beside me and was reading the back.

"How violent is it?" I asked aloud.

_Gees, here we go again._ Emmett rolled his eyes.

_I have not seen it Edward, but I doubt it is too bad, Bella will be fine._

"It is called Killers. It doesn't sound like it would be about baby rabbits." Jasper and Emmett laughed at my comment. I hoped that Bella chose to ignore me.

"It looks good! I will ask Ange when she gets here. That reminds me how long will the drive take Edward?" Bella said to change the subject.

"Around 25 minutes, we need to leave in 10."

"Okay well I am going to get changed, it is cold outside."

She stood, I did the same and walked with her to our room, I never really noticed how far away it was until I had walked the distance at human speed.

"So what are you going to be doing until 3.45?" She casually asked.

"I need to do some research on a few things, nothing much though."

"Research about what?"

"A few things," I was being very vague on purpose.

"Like what?" Bella asked loudly, she was curious. I didn't answer for a while. She sighed.

"Just some things, including car models and safety ratings."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. We were at our room now.

"The car that you so detest is going back on Saturday."

She laughed, "It can be your birthday present to me!"

"That is a terrible gift!" I hoped that she didn't think that that would be an acceptable gift. Especially from her husband.

"Speaking of my birthday, I don't want it to be anything to big. I know you guys will make it big, but I would prefer it not to be really. And please no gifts, except taking away that car."

"It is far to late to say that Bella."

She crossed her arms. "What is with you and gifts anyway?" I assumed it was a rhetorical question as she walked into the wardrobe after asking it.

"I love you Isabella. Is it really so bad that I like getting you things?" I whispered to myself.

I walked into the wardrobe to get warm clothes; I had a human charade to keep up. Bella was choosing what to wear. I grabbed my new grey coat, a black scarf and gloves. I went back out to our room to put everything on.

I was ready to go, I moved to the window to wait when I heard Bella.

"Stupid, hand. Stupid draws. Gaaa!" She was frustrated.

I walked back to the wardrobe. "Is everything alright?" I asked timidly. I knew she was frustrated and I was very unsure whether or not she wanted my help. If it was up to me I would do everything for her but she wants independence. I am still trying to figure out how much.

"Yeah, it's just hard to open the draws with this stupid strap on." She wasn't mad, thank goodness.

"It is coming off soon." I tried to be optimistic. "Would you like me to help?" she nodded. I got all the clothes out that she wanted and let her get changed in the wardrobe. I went back to the window to wait.

She repapered a few minutes later. She had dark jeans, tall, flat boots, her new dark purple coat on, a cream coloured scarf and matching mittens in her pocket. I went and grabbed a warm hat, which matched the scarf, and put it on her.

"You look beautiful Bella." She blushed, like she always did when I complemented her.

I delicately stroked across her cheekbone to the top of her jaw. And back. Her heart beat speed up and she closed her eyes. I placed kisses along her jaw. Her heart went wild. Then her hands were in my hair, pulling me closer. I pulled her flush against me. She wanted more and I did not deny her. I kissed her until I thought her heart might burst. She gasped for air while I hugged her close, the barrier of coats was preventing some of her warmth from getting to me but it reminded me that we needed to leave if we were going to be on time.

"Come on Princess, we should leave now." Her cream coloured hat and scarf made her blush so prominent. She looked like a delicate, china doll.

"Wait. One more thing." She ran over to her bedside table and picked up her new locket. She undid her scarf and then held it out to me. I did it up, placed her hair atop of it. She redid her scarf and took my waiting hand.

We walked down stairs, at the front door I stopped to get the keys to the Volvo and an umbrella.

"See you guys soon." Emmett called out from the couch. He and Jasper were playing some video game.

"Just remember to act human when we get back." Bella said with a smile. She knew how much Emmett hated walking at human speed.

"What!"

"Emmett, Angela is a human. She can't know about us not being human, remember?" Jasper pointed out.

"It might be a good idea to dress like you are meant to be a little bit cold." I added.

_Gee's why did I agree to this? _Emmett was mostly annoyed by the human speed.

"Because she is Bella's friend and Bella is your little sister. _And_ because when you upset Bella, I kick your ass." I whispered so Bella could not hear me.

Jasper sniggered at my comment.

_You wish little bro, you wish._ He then paused. _Not that I am going to upset Bella or anything._ He added after realising that it sounded like he might. I knew he wouldn't. I just shook my head.

I opened the door for Bella and followed her out. It was still raining as hard as it was during the thunderstorm this morning. She was about to make a run for it down the stairs and to the garage. I didn't really like this idea because firstly she would get soaked and she was still recovering from her cold and secondly, knowing Bella, she had a high chance of slipping on the wet steps.

"Can I just run you to the car please? It will stop you from getting wet."

Bella just smiled and held her arms up. I scooped her up and ran her to the garage.

"Wow, I think I was hit by two drops!" She said with a smile while I put her down on her feet by the door.

"Well, I am rather fast my Love."

"Thank you Edward." She said after kissing my cheek.

I opened the car door and helped her in, as I always will. I started the car and made it to the road. I was going to have to drive a bit slower than usual in this weather. The roads had a bit of surface flooding and the car could not handle high speed and surface flooding. I shuddered at the thought of how slow I would have to go on the way back, with an unknowing human in the car.

I pulled up to the house and parked the car on the roadside. The Webber's house was quite large. It was light blue and had a beautiful garden, which was currently being flooded by the rain. I heard Angela putting her boots on; she had seen the car pull up.

I had asked and Bella had decided that she would go and get Angela, as much as I didn't want her out in the rain, I agreed to it. I passed Bella the large umbrella that I had and watched as she carefully dashed up the path, that lead to the porch.

**BPOV**

I rang the bell to Angela's house, she opened the door almost immediately.

"Hi, Bella! It is so good to see you!" She said while hugging me. It was a little awkward as both of us had large coats on which restricted our arm movement, but it was the thought that counted. And I had missed Angela.

"I have missed you too!" I replied while detangling myself from the hug.

"I hope you don't mind, but Edward drove me to come get you. He was all _the roads aren't safe in this weather_, so he drove."

"Ohh, that is so sweet of him. Of course it is fine. I am just glad we get to hang out."

I reopened the huge umbrella and waited while Angela locked up her house. We huddled under the protection of the umbrella, while we both tried to hold it up against the wind. It had picked up within the few minutes I had spent on Angela's porch. I knew that this would be killing Edward having to watch Angela and I, but he was going to have to learn if we were going to college together.

We made it to the car and Edward raced out and opened our doors for us both, despite Angela's, and my own, protests. Angela was worried Edward would get sick.

Once we were on our way back to our home Angela and I began talking. To be honest, it was nice to talk to someone who was born at the same time as me and who has as much life experience as I have. I didn't feel like a naïve, young, human for once.

We were nearly home when Edward suddenly pulled over.

"What's happening?" "Is everything alright?" Angela and I both spoke at the same time.

"Well, I think someone has driven off the road." He said while pointing at the side of the road ahead of us. I looked and saw that a car had driven into the ditch. The back of the car wasn't touching the ground. I couldn't see any thing else because of this rain.

"I will go check it out, can you two please wait here."

I was just about to speak.

"Please Bella." Edward said while staring into my eyes. It seemed that he really needed me to be in the car.

"Shall I ring 911?" I asked.

"Definitely. I will be back soon." He opened the door to get out.

"I love you."

He turned and gave me a quick kiss. "I love you too." With that he ran as fast as he could with out looking superhuman.

I turned back to Angela. She was looking a little shocked.

"Ange, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should call 911."

"Right." I climbed into the back seat to sit with Angela while I called. I was put through to the Ambulance centre first; I then was put through to the police station. I hung up after I was informed that an ambulance and patrol car was on the way. I grabbed Angela's hand because she seemed a little shaky. She gave me a squeeze back.

I looked out the window across the other side of the road to see a rather large, familiar, red jeep pull up. Emmett and Jasper jumped out of the huge jeep. Edward must have called them. Emmett want straight to the car where Edward was, Jasper was coming towards our car. I opened the door, I couldn't handle just sitting here.

"Bella! Don't even try getting out of the car!" Jasper called out.

"Thank goodness you are all right! When Edward rang and said the word accident the worst outcomes crossed my mind. I needed to see you for my self." Jasper said while getting into the car beside me, he pushed me across the seat closer to Ange, further from the door, while giving me a quick hug. Now Angela, Jasper and I were squished in the back seat of the little car. Jasper quickly leaned forward and pushed the hazard lights on.

I was glad the Jasper and Emmett were here. Emmett would be able to help Edward move the car and Jasper could help calm everyone down.

"Do you know what is going on? Edward doesn't want me, or Angela, to leave the car."

"I don't want you two to leave the car either**.** Sorry I don't know anything about the crash, Edward warned me that there was a little bit of blood though."

"So your like Bella is, with blood?" Angela asked. I liked how quickly she had felt comfortable around him. While everyone at school was very intimidated by the Cullen's, Angela always gave everyone the benefit of the doubt.

"You could say that. I might even be a bit worse." Jasper replied with a smile.

"Sorry, I am a bit distracted right now. Angela, this is Edward's brother, Jasper."

"Hello Angela," Jasper smiled and shook her hand.

"Hi," She replied. "We went to school together for a while. I think I remember seeing you around." Angela replied.

"Yeah, you know my fiancé, Alice, she often speaks of you." He replied.

Angela's face was bright with the huge smile that lit up her face. "Why didn't you tell me?" Angela asked me. I turned and looked at Jasper with a frown; I had no idea how to answer that with out hurting her feelings.

"Well actually, we have been engaged for a while now, since before I left for college, but we decided not to announce it until after Alice graduated high school. This is actually the first time I have been able to call her my fiancé in public." He said with a huge smile.

We were interrupted by the sound of the sirens coming from behind us. I was reminded why we were here in the first place.

"Okay, it's my time to do something now, please just stay safe in here." And with that Jasper was outside waving down the emergency vehicles.

Angela and I watched from our seats as Jasper explained the situation to the paramedics. Another siren came racing down the road - it was a police cruiser. They parked in front of our car as well, I was not surprised to see Charlie get out and talk to Jasper. He was the police Chief, and a car crash was pretty high priority on the list in our town. Jasper then pointed to our car and then Charlie tried to see me through the rain. Then Charlie and two other officers ran towards the car, which was no longer visible to us.

After fifteen minutes of sitting with Angela in the car, the Ambulance left, heading back towards the hospital. The boy's made their way back to their cars.

Edward stood outside the driver's door. He looked down at himself, realising that he was sopping wet; he looked although he had been for a swim in his clothes. He took off his coat and ran it over to the boot before finally getting in the car, with a towel to sit on. He really did love this car.

"Edward!" I all but yelled once he had sat down, I wanted to hug him but decided against it.

"Are you alright? You must be freezing!" Angela asked.

"I'm fine, really. We are nearly home anyway. Thank you for your concern." Edward replied, pretending to be a little out of breathe.

He turned the car on, asked, well pleaded, for us to put our belts on, turned up the heat and drove home. We were home within a few minutes; the accident really was a just wee way down the road. No one spoke, even though Angela and I were bursting with questions. I knew Edward wanted, or rather needed, to get me home.

Edward parked right by the porch steps. I was about to open my door when Edward burst out of his with an umbrella and walked Angela and I too the door.

All of a sudden, as we were taking off our shoes the door swung open to a very relieved looking Esme.

"Oh my goodness! Thank heavens you are all alright." She said while hugging me tight. She also hugged Angela and Edward, despite him cautioning her against the water.

"Quick, inside everyone! We need to get you warm and dry!"

"I am going to have a shower, love you." Edward said before he kissed me on the head and went upstairs.

Esme hugged Angela and I together while asking how we were and if we were okay. After informing her that we were not in the accident and merely sat in the car for 45 minutes she exclaimed, "Don't be silly, it would have still be quite frightening to see the medical staff and emergency help there. If it wasn't for the trip to pick Angela up the car may not have been found until it was too late. You both played an important part today." Esme was rather riled up about the situation. "Now the fire is lit, would you like to sit and warm up a bit?" She asked with a warm smile.

"Yes please," we both replied at the same time and then giggled. I took off my coat and took Angela's and hung them in the cupboard beside the front door. I noticed that there were two sets of ugg boots on the floor of the cupboard. Alice must have known that they would be perfect for us.

"Would you like to keep your feet warm?" I offered Angela a set; she quickly put them on commenting on how soft they were.

We made our way over to the fireplace and sat in front of it, it really was warm.

"Where are those brothers of mine? I want to know what happened!" I moaned, knowing that they would be able to hear me.

"Me too, I really hope the people are okay."

"I don't think it was too bad, it would have taken longer other wise."

"That's true, plus Edward wasn't too shaken up, like you would expect if it was bad."

We sat for a while in comfortable silence, warming our hands near the flames.

Esme walked into the room from the kitchen holding a big tray. She placed it down on the coffee table.

"Sorry for interrupting girls." We both shook our heads at that. "I have made hot chocolate for you and cookies for you to eat!"

"Thank you Esme." Angela said.

"Thanks Esme, I love your hot chocolate!"

"Where's mine?" Emmett asked while walking into the room. His hair was still damp and sticking up all over the place.

Esme looked up at him, she had no idea what to say.

"Just kidding Mum, I'm not thirsty anyway." He said with a grin while sitting down on the couch opposite Angela and I.

I rolled my eyes at him while Esme sat down on the single seat.

"So Emmett, are you going to tell us what happened or not?" I asked.

"Sorry Squirt, Eddy asked me not to until he gets here."

I sighed.

"So what are you two planning on doing while we are out?" Esme asked sweetly.

"I was thinking maybe just watch a movie or two, eat junk food and just hang out." I replied.

"Sounds like a plan." Angela smiled at me.

"I grabbed you dinner on my way home, it just needs to be heated up in the microwave for a few minutes. I hope you both like pasta."

"Yum!" "Thanks Esme." We both spoke at the same time, again, which made us giggle.

"So what are we watching?" Emmett asked.

"Aahh Em, if the girls want to hang out without the rest of us, we can find something else to do, okay?" Jasper said while sitting down beside Emmett.

"Jasper! Will you tell us what happened?" I pleaded.

"That's not going to happen Bella," he replied with a smug smile.

"Wait, we can't watch the movie with you?" Emmett interrupted Jasper.

Jasper and Esme sighed. I smiled, Emmett just wanted to hang out with us, and see the movie.

"Angela do you mind if the first hour and a bit of girl time is not technically girl time?"

"No, of course not." Angela said happily. She honestly wouldn't mind.

"Yes!" Emmett exclaimed. "Thank you girls!"

"There is one condition though Em…" I said vaguely.

"And what would that be?" Matching my sly smile.

"You are on snacks. When ever Ange or I need a snack, it's up to you to provide."

Jasper snickered and then high fived me.

Emmett paused and looked although he was thinking to himself for a moment, "Oh alright. It's worth it."

"Shall we start watching so we can see most of it before we have to leave?" Jasper suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Angela replied.

"Jasper, would you please set it up for us?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh fine," he sighed. "You are trouble little sis."

"I'd say." Emmett agreed.

"Boys, if you can't say anything nice…" Esme started.

"Then don't say anything at all…" Emmett and Jasper finished.

I heard Emmett whisper "She is so the favourite!" to Jasper, which caused him to chuckle.

Just as the movie was starting Edward walked into the room and turned off the lights before kissing me on the forehead and then sitting down on the big couch with Emmett and Jasper. I really wanted to ask him about this afternoon but I knew he didn't particularly want to tell me and I didn't want to interrupt the movie. I could wait I guess…

Angela and I were on the smaller couch facing side on to the TV. We had ended up turned around - I was leaning against the am rest while Angela leant against me so that we were facing the big screen. I leaned down and whispered in Angela's ear.

"Would you like a snack now?" I whispered with a smile

She giggled, "I would love a snack, thanks Bella."

"Hey Em…" I trailed off. I knew he had heard us whispering.

"Yeah, Yeah." He said while getting up and going to the kitchen.

Five minutes later he returned with two big bowls of popcorn. He placed one down on the coffee table and handed the other to Angela and I.

"Here you are girls."

"Shh, Em this is an important part!" Jasper kicked his leg from his spot on the couch.

"Jasper! If you do that again I am going to…"

"Take all your favourite Xbox games. Right Em?" Edward interrupted Emmett with a pointed glare. I guessed Emmett was going to say something not so human sounding.

"Would everyone please sit down and enjoy the movie. Boys, stop ruining it for Angela and Bella."

"Yes Mum." All three replied at the same time. She tried to hide it but Esme smiled, as she always did whenever anyone called her Mum.

We watched the rest of the movie in peace, apart from one incident when Jasper suggested Emmett get everyone cookies, which he did and then made sure Jasper ate one. The movie was rather funny and cute. I did hear Edward's whispered annoyance when Jen attempted to use a gun and Spencer didn't stop and protect her. I rolled my eyes at him. I was rather surprised that my brothers agreed with him.

- o -

"Okay, here is your cell phone. Here is a list of numbers in case you need to use another phone. You know where we will be. Please stay safe and have fun with Angela. Are you sure you don't want someone to stay with you guys?"

"Edward!" Emmett and I both said, interrupting his quick speech. Emmett started pulling Edward out the door at that point.

"We will be home later on this evening, call if anything happens!"

"Bye Edward, I love you!" I yelled while waving from the deck. The rest of the family were pilled in Emmett's Jeep waiting for a freaked out Edward. He was worried about leaving Angela and I home alone during a storm.

"I love you too! Bye Angela! Have fun, be safe!"

Angela and I stood while waving them off. Everyone else had said his or her farewells like regular people. Except maybe Alice. She may have had a super high-pitched conversation with Angela about the 'wedding.'

"What a night to go bowling." Angela commented while we walked back inside. The wind had picked up and the rain was getting heavier, if that was even possible.

"Yeah, they knew that I wanted to have time with you."

"They seem like a great family."

"They really are. After never having any siblings it is nice to have six. They are rather intense sometimes though." I smiled at that.

"But I can tell they love you like a sister. It's the same with my brothers, I would do anything for them."

"And vice versa. It won't be long until they start acting like my brother. Don't let them meet Em or Jasper, they would give them too many ideas."

"They already have started pranking me. They think it is hilarious to hide my things. Crazy little six year olds!"

"Defiantly don't let them near Emmett, he is the king of pranks. One time he filled up my car with balloons. I had to pop them all to get in it! Or the time he hid an iPod speaker in Edward's and my room. He then used a remote to turn on The Circle of Life at three in the morning."

"Oh my goodness! He is trouble!"

We made our way to the kitchen while sharing pranking stories.

"I know it is early but would you mind if we had some dinner now? I am rather hungry for some reason." I asked Ange.

"I was thinking the same thing. It must be the shock or stress from the accident this afternoon."

"Which we never found out about!" I cried.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that no one wanted to talk about it."

I unwrapped the pasta and placed the big tray into the microwave.

"Yeah, Edward doesn't like me to know gory details or information about things I don't particularly need to know about. He means well but it is frustrating at times."

"I can see why it would be, but I can also see why he does it."

"Really? Does Ben like to 'protect'" I used my hands to air quote. "You from information?"

"No, but it is sweet that Edward worries about you."

"Yeah, I guess. How are you and Ben right now? Catch me up on everything."

"Well, we have been great lately but a wee while ago he started distancing himself from me, not hugely but enough that I noticed."

"How odd. But you are fine now?"

"Yeah, I called him up on it. Turns out that your wedding freaked him out. He was worried that I wanted to get married right now and he wasn't ready for that. How crazy is he?"

I laughed. "Aww, poor Ben."

"Yeah, he was worried that I wouldn't like him any more because of it. It really freaked him out. But I don't want to get married now, I mean it is great that you and Edward are happy to get married so young but I want to go to college and be Miss Angela Webber for a while longer."

"I totally get what you mean. I haven't told anyone this but it took Edward a lot of persuading to get me to be okay with it. I mean I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him and everything but I am 18! I still cannot believe that I am a married woman. It is so unlike our generation. Plus, I am pretty sure half the town thinks that I am pregnant!"

"So Edward really wanted to be married? I guess you are such a catch he just wanted to keep you forever." She said with a grin.

"You are ridiculous sometimes!" I laughed. "I think it is something to do with his past and being adopted by Carlisle and Esme, who are perfect for each other. Where as I used to not want to be married until I was 30 at least. After all, I grew up with out my parents together and thinking that marriage never really worked out for anyone.

"Hmm, it's funny how we are all so different, it keeps life interesting doesn't it."

"Our dinner!" I laughed while walking quickly over to the microwave. We had forgotten about it and left it in there for 15 minutes.

"We will have to re warm it!" Just as I put it back in a strike of lightning lit up the room.

"Another storm? Wow, some summer this is!"

"I don't know where all the rain water is going to go. I hope it doesn't flood!"

I served up the pasta and we sat at the breakfast bar eating in comfortable silence. The storm continued, every so often I would hear an extra random 'crash of thunder' but I knew it was one of the Cullen's hitting a home run.

I was half way through my plate when all the lights went off.

"Angela!" I reached out to where she was sitting.

"I'm okay, I'm right here. Are you alright?" We grabbed each other's hand.

"I am fine. It's just a power cut. I am sure the house is fine, there was no large crash or anything. There are torches in the garage, I will go get us one."

"I will come with you." As Angela and I walked slowly, hands clasped, to the side door the house lit up with three strikes of lightning in a row. It was a little frightening but I felt safe in this house.

The scary part was getting to the garage. We put on gumboots and heavy duty rain jackets that were hung up by the door. They were huge and hung down to our knees but they would keep us dry. We made it to the garage with out any lightning or thunder but the wind was furious.

"Here this way." I lead us to the cupboards which stored the huge amounts of camping gear that the Cullen's had collected over the years. The town thought that they were very outdoorsy people, which is true mostly, so they kept up appearances by buying new tents, tramping boots, camping furniture, sports gear and that kind of stuff every six months. This also helped the Newton's keep food on the table and, come to think of it, partly helped me get a job last summer (much to Edward's displeasure.)

"Wow… You guys have a lot of stuff." Angela was a little shocked by it all. A whole car space and corner was dedicated to storing the stuff, all of which was properly organised by Emmett. He had built the shelves and cupboards.

"Yeah. The boys really like going tramping when ever the weather permits and sometimes we all go on camping trips together. So over they years the stuff has just accumulated I guess."

I found the cupboard where the torches were and grabbed one small one for us to carry each, four bigger torches and two lanterns.

"Okay, lets head back now." I passed Angela half of the torches and a lantern. It wasn't too much to carry, although Angela tried to take more because I had a strapped up wrist.

As we ran back to the house the wind was so strong that the rain was travelling sideward. It was odd to have it rain straight at my face, it also made it difficult to see. As I was walking carefully up the steps I tripped and managed to lightly hit my forehead on the top step. I dropped a few torches which made a loud crash but it really wasn't that bad. I did hit my wrist again, which won't have helped it in the slightest.

"Bella!" Angela shrieked. "Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" Angela was talking really fast while trying to help me up.

"I'm okay. Really. Lets just get inside so we can see."

Angela didn't let go of my arm while we walked back in the side door.

"You stay here, I will get the rest of the torches."

I huffed. But then I was thankful that I had such a caring friend. I took off the huge jacket, it was big enough to fit Emmett, and hung it up. I held the door open for Angela as she came back inside with her arms full of torches. I helped her with her coat and then we made our way back into the big living room. It was getting darker but we had the torches now.

"So are you still hungry? I have a feeling our pasta will be cold now."

"I am fine, thank you. Now are you hurt?"

"Not really. I just bumped my wrist and my head. It barely hurts." I wasn't lying, it barely felt like I had hit my forehead, I was hoping that wasn't just because I was a little cold.

"Can I see it please?" Angela asked while pointing to my head.

"Fine, but only because you are going to be a nurse one day." I said with a small smile. Angela laughed.

She held up the torch and had a little look; it can't have been too bad.

"There is a bit of a mark, and there will be a burse coming but like you said, it isn't to bad."

"So long as there is no blood, I am happy."

"You should put some ice on it though."

"I will do it soon, I just want to sit down to be honest."

"Agreed. Now I have to ask," she paused, "what did you do to your hand?"

"Oh gee's this is an embarrassing story."

"Go on…" She encouraged with a wide grin.

"Alice, Emmett and I were playing wii together. I was serving in tennis and I slipped over and smacked it really badly on the coffee table." I said while blushing.

"Playing wii, that is quite embarrassing, but I am pretty sure quite a few people get hurt playing that game."

I poked my tongue out at her. She giggled.

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing card games, sharing stories, eating my chocolate supply and giggling in the light of the torches and lanterns. It was a lot of fun, especially since the power was out.

**EPOV**

We were down by two points and I had the last bat. If I hit a home run our team, Carlisle, Alice and I, would win the game and bragging rights around Emmett until the next game. I could hear Emmett, Jasper and Rose trying to put me off by yelling in their thoughts at me. I also hear Esme encouraging me and Alice humming to herself from third base.

Rose pitched a fastball and I stroked.

_What? Can't handle my pitching?_ She taunted at me.

She pitched again and I swung, hard. The sound of the ball hitting the bat was extremely loud, miraculously it was covered up by a strike of lightning. I dropped the bat and ran. I saw that Alice made it home safe. Now it was up to me.

I made it to second, Emmett was still chasing after the ball. Just as I passed third, I saw that he was about to throw it in to Jasper, who was waiting on the home plate. I pushed my legs to get me there, I skidded to avoid Jasper and just as my toe touched the plate, Jasper tagged me. It was all up to Esme to decide who won the game.

Everyone's thoughts were that their team had clearly won. It was rather comical.

"Sooo, he was out right…" Emmett pestered Esme.

"No way! He was clearly home!" Alice protested.

Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose were all talking at the same time. Arguing with each other.

Esme cleared her throat. Everyone's heads whipped around to look at her.

"You know what?" She paused. "I am calling the game a draw." She said calmly, with a smile.

"No way!" "This is so unfair!" The cries of frustration rang out from the group. I just chuckled. I didn't mind, I just wanted to go home.

"Okay, so I am going to head home now. I will see you all back home." I tried to tell the group. Esme and Carlisle acknowledged that they heard me.

"We all have to arrive together, seeing as we only brought one car. But I am ready to go now." Alice said. "Also, spare dry clothes are in the jeep, but I am not to sure how much that will help when we look like we have been swimming for hours."

"Good thinking Alice." Esme commended.

_Can we just go already? We are standing in the rain! _Rose was impatient at times, well most of the time.

"Lets go." I took off towards the Jeep

- o -

As Emmett drove up the drive way we could all hear the girls giggling and laughing. I don't think I had ever heard Bella laugh as hard.

_Sounds like fun, I knew I should have stayed behind._ Alice was jealous of her friends.

_Oh my goodness, they are having so much fun_. Esme was delighted.

_Girls make the weirdest noises_. Emmett thought.

As we got closer Jasper started to twitch and his mouth kept trying to smile. I could hear him talking to himself, trying to stop himself from bursting into giggles in front of us all. We parked the car and Jasper clamped his hand on top of his mouth. It was an unsuccessful attempt at preventing him from bursting out with laughter. It did not help that this made us all laugh which, made him laugh more. We must have been making quite a noise because Angela and Bella came out on to the side porch to try and see us. I couldn't help it. I ran, not too fast, to Bella.

"Hi!" She said, smiling.

"I missed you." I went to kiss her forehead when I saw a bump and the beginning of a bruise.

"Let them be for a second. You have all had your mates with you_."_ I heard Esme firmly told the others in the garage.

"Bella, what happened to your head?" I asked softly. I did not want to seem upset or annoyed.

"Um well, it's a funny story…" She began.

"Bella, hitting your head, and then not letting me ice it is not a funny story." Angela interjected.

I let out a long breath. Bella tried to give Angela the look but Angela would not let her.

"Angela, would you mind telling me what happened inside?"

"Edward, what is this?"

"I just know that Angela will tell me everything, not just the parts you want me to know."

Bella sighed and walked, or rather, stomped inside. Angela and I followed her.

"Why are all the lights out?" I asked. I then noticed that the girls were carrying torches.

"There is a power cut at the moment." Angela replied.

"For how long? Are you guys alright?"

"The power cut not long after you all left."

We walked into the living room to find a huge fort made out of sheets and cushions. Bella and Angela had found different coloured sheets and pinned up to the middle of the room, and they flowed out and down to the floor. It looked like a miniature, multicoloured circus tent. So this is what they had been up to all afternoon.

"Wow…" I was rather speechless. In my whole life I had never made a fort.

"What have you guys been doing with out TV or the internet all…" Emmett stopped when he saw the restyled living room.

"Awesome!" he ran over to the entrance. "Can I please come in?"

"Of course you can!" Bella replied.

He managed to fit his bulky frame trough the entrance. Angela followed him. I was hit with shocked thoughts when the others came into the living room.

_Oh my! What is this?_

_This is sooo cool, how have we not done this before?_

_At least it is pretty._

_I would have probably made it lower so it was more secure, and added a second exit for quick escape…_

Emmett, Angela and Bella were making shadow puppets with the torches. It was funny to watch.

"Where is Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"He got a call from our visitors, I guess that they have been delayed by the storm." Esme replied.

"Hey Bella, my Mum is probably wanting me home, could I please get a ride soon?" Angela asked Bella after they had both stopped laughing.

"Of course you can."

The girls emerged from the fortress.

"You caught that right Edward?" Bella asked me.

"Sure did, lets get you home Ange." I said with a smile.

"Wait, I need to get something from our room!" Bella started towards the steps.

"Love, just walk please. It's dark." I called after her.

"Thank you for having me Mrs. Cullen. I really enjoyed seeing Bella."

"You are most welcome Angela, it is always a pleasure to see you. I hope that you both had a good time."

"It looks like they did!" Jasper added.

"Oh, I should really help put this all away."

"No way! It's so cool in here." Emmett yelled from inside the fort. Rose and Alice were now in there with him. Emmett was making the girls laugh.

"Angela, this is for you. I hope it doesn't freak out you know who." Bella said with a light blush. She passed Angela an A4 sized box wrapped in cream paper with silver and purple ribbons.

Angela's thoughts immediately went to Ben and an argument they had. I quickly tried to find something else to focus on.

"Thank you Bella. You really shouldn't have."

"Well, it was mostly Alice, but I wanted to give it to you."

"Okay ladies. Time to go. You both need to rug up tightly because it is cold out there."

I held the gift while they both put on their jumpers, coats, hats and scarves. Alice came over to say goodbye.

"Alice would you like to ride with us?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Thanks Bella, but I have some stuff I need to do here. Bye Angela!"

Bella looked a little hurt by Alice's answer. Jasper also picked up on that and confirmed my thoughts.

"Drive safe." Esme gave both the girls another hug.

Just as Bella was about to walk out the door she yelled, "Emmett, you are in charge of the fort until I get home. Keep it safe for me."

"Thank you Bella! Of course nothing will happen to the fort while I am in charge."

- o -

"Bella, why would you not put ice on your bump?" I asked her softly. She was sat on the kitchen counter while I made sure she held the ice on the spot.

"Because, Edward, it barely even hit the step. It didn't hurt and I wanted to hang out with Angela."

"It looks like it hit it pretty hard."

"I am sorry. Really. Can we just let it go."

"Of course we can." I gave her a kiss.

"But we can talk about me getting this off!" She said hopefully, while holding up her strapped wrist.

"Sure thing. But first can I see." I indicated to her forehead.

"Fine, but it isn't that bad."

I looked at touched the swollen area lightly. I could see that it was going to leave a bit of a burse but not to bad.

"So you can see, no problems, with out a torch right now?"

"Yep, because you have that torch on my eyes use that light. It doesn't even look that dark."

"Wow, that is pretty cool. So unless it is completely pitch black you guys can always see?"

"Yes, in theory, but for my whole vampire existence it has never been completely pitch black, especially since cities have grown and produce a lot of light at night time." As I answered I put the ice back on her bump.

"What about at night, away from cities?"

"Well, at night it isn't always completely dark. The moon is often out, the stars plus some rays of the sun are usually bending around the horizon."

"What? Really?"

"I forget that you can't see it. The only time when we would struggle to see is when it is pitch black, as you say, if the clouds are thick and covered up all traces of light. But it has not happened to me before."

"Wow, I did not know this."

Just as I took the ice off her forehead the kitchen lit up and large roll of thunder boomed. Bella jumped slightly but I had her in my arms before she even heard the noise.

"Wow, the storm must be atop of the house." Bella commented.

"It is really close. This should be the last thunderstorm for a while."

"I really do wish it would stop raining soon."

"I can tell, you don't seem to enjoy being inside all day long."

"I don't mind it, but I do miss warmer air."

I lifted her down from the counter and we went into the living room to find our brothers inside the fort that Angela and Bella had made.

"Would you like to wait here while I go find Carlisle?"

She nodded enthusiastically at the idea.

When Carlisle and I came downstairs we could hear that Emmett had roped Jasper and Bella in to play monopoly in the fort. Carlisle chucked at memories of past family games. While Bella was shocked to see that when we played we played with real money. I had heard her complain about it.

"Bella, Love. I know you are having fun but Carlisle is here…"

I could see that she moved quickly out the fort doorway to get to us. She looked at me expectantly.

"Bellsy? What about the game?" Emmett called after her.

"Um, sorry Em, but I will play later."

"I heard that you would like me to check your hand and see if we can get the strap off it." Carlisle asked Bella.

A smile lit up her face and she nodded. I lead her to the dining room and she sat at the chair next to the head of the table. She assumed that Carlisle would sit there. I stood behind Bella's chair, holding up a torch so she could see her battered wrist.

Carlisle sat and slowly unstrapped her wrist. He then felt along the bones, asking if it hurt now and then, Bella answered no every time, she really did not want the strapping back on.

"Really, it doesn't hurt, it feels fine."

Carlisle smiled at her. He was checking things off on a list in his mind as he continued to prod her wrist. He was a little more worried because it had not been x-rayed when it happened.

"Okay Bella. It looks like you will no longer be needing this." She smiled. "But you are still to be careful with it. Don't make it worse by straining it further."

"Thank you Carlisle!" She reached over and hugged him, which he returned.

"Maybe you could quickly check the bump on her head?" I asked quietly.

He did, much to Bella's embarrassment. He reminded her of the importance of ice and asked her to be more careful but it was not serious.

"Here you guys are!" Emmett entered the room, "Are we going to play this game or not?" He said with a large grin.

"Of course we are!" Bella replied. She paused for a second. "Well I know I am." She turned in her seat to look up and me. "Sorry I didn't ask you Edward, I didn't mean to assume, it just happened."

"Don't worry about it." I kissed her forehead.

"Yuck, either play or go do that somewhere else."

"Gee's Emmett, it's not like you and Rose are G-rated all the time." Bella said while crawling into the fort. Her comment causing Jasper, Carlisle and I to laugh.

"Okay, well yes, there is no denying that _but_ I don't like seeing my baby sister being kissed in front of me, it's just not right."

Bella rolled her eyes at him.

Jasper cleared his throat and motioned towards the board that was set up in the middle of the fort. We played for hours, Carlisle was the banker, he was the most trust worthy. It was interesting to watch Bella play and understand her game style. None of us had ever played her before so we didn't know what to expect. She managed to put Emmett in his place when he tried to rip her off and even did a good deal with Jasper to secure her chain of properties. Bella won the game. The boys tried to show that they had let her win but I saw and knew she had actually won herself. I was rather proud of her.

-o-

"Edward?" Bella asked in between brushing her teeth as she leant on the doorframe into the bathroom.

"Yes, my Love?"

"Where have Alice and Rose been all evening?"

"In their studio."

"Oh okay." She left the conversation.

I couldn't figure out what sparked her question. I would leave it for tomorrow.

She finished in the bathroom and went into the wardrobe and came out wearing a dark blue lace top and matching bottoms. She looked over to me with desire filled eyes. I raced across the room and kissed her until she was about to pass out. I carried her to the bed and continued to kiss her.

- oxo -

* * *

**AN** – The storm distance stuff is all true. To change the distance of a storm into miles count to 5 not 3. Sorry to all the US readers. I use the metric system - it is the way I know and understand. Sorry about that.

Tramping is kind of like camping except you carry a pack with a tent, food, water, and clothes ect… on a track through the bush (forest/woods) and then set up somewhere. I think it is the word we use instead hiking. It's lots of fun, but super tiring. I love it!

Also, I am still looking for a Beta/editor reader. If anyone is interested please PM me : )


	9. Chapter Nine

Here is Chapter Nine! Woohoo!

Thanks so much to those that reviewd the last chapter, laura_is_so_cool, London-Lola, ksnelders93 and my new Kiwi friend Smily08 - I really love the support, it keeps me writing. : )

As always I don't own Twilight, any of it's characters or Withering Heights, Finding Nemo, Up!, Monsters inc. or anything else I mention.

_PS - Everything in this chapter happens for a reason and will get better. I promise! : ) _

* * *

"_Why hello little Bella."_

_I heard the growling in Edwards's chest grow louder; soon I wouldn't be able to hear over it. I could barely see the black-cloaked figure, as three huge vampires stood between us. _

"_Have you reconsidered my offer? You can come join the guard and your 'family' will be safe or else…" He said family with malicious tone. _

_Before I could answer Edward slipped out of Emmett's grasp and lunged at Aro. Then he dropped to the ground as Jane glared at him, while still managing to smile. I screamed and then my vision went blank, like a white page. _

"Bella! Love, wake up!" I heard Edward cry out. "Please. You are safe. It's all right. I am here." He continued to croon while stroking my face lightly. I opened my eyes to a bright room and an extremely concerned Edward.

"The power came on and the sudden light, kind of woke you up. It's alright, it was only a dream, you are safe."

I nestled further into Edward's side. He held me tight.

"Everyone, we are okay, Bella had a bad dream." Edward said to the house, he must have had questions so he was reassuring everyone. Did I really scream out loud?

"What time is it?" my voice was rough.

"Around 3 in the morning. What was your dream about Love?"

"Nothing really…" I didn't really want to explain it to Edward.

"Bella, I have never heard you scream in your sleep. Please tell me."

"Are you sure you want to know?" He nodded. "Okay, we were all here hanging around and then Alice had a vision of us all being in different places. So everyone was on edge. All of a sudden you bolt outside to the driveway, closely followed by Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. Esme tried to stop me but eventually I made it out onto the deck to see six or seven hooded figures standing behind Aro. I could hear Carlisle was trying to reason with them but it wasn't working. When Aro saw me his face lit up and you growled so loudly I could barely hear myself think. Then Aro asked if I wanted to join him, if I did you would all be safe. Then you, being you, lunged at Aro but before anything happened you were on the ground and Jane was grinning her evil smile. That's when I woke up." I looked up at Edward, his eyes were black and I knew he was trying very hard not to be angry. I could just make out the sound of a few other growls coming from around the house.

I sat up and stroked Edward's face, trying to calm him somewhat.

He turned to look at me and held my face with both his hands. "Bella, please don't be frightened by this, it will never happen and I will always keep you safe." He slowly kissed my forehead and then lay back down, pulling me with him. I curled into his side and spent a long time trying to get back to sleep.

- o -

When I woke it was lighter outside than it had been in days. I could see through a gap in the curtains. I got up and opened them fully, relishing in the light. The storm had made it quite dark for the past few days, even though it was still raining and there were no rays of sunshine, I was happy. I could hear Edward in the shower; I hopped back into bed and grabbed my book.

I was reading the final chapter of Withering Heights when Edward emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel.

"Like what you see, do you?" Edward said with a smirk. He had caught me staring at him.

"We are married, I have no shame." He just laughed as he made his way into the wardrobe.

As I started to read again he called out to me. "Esme wants everyone to look nice today."

I thought that was a little random. "Why?"

"We have guests arriving today and Esme is the ultimate hostess. Everything will be perfect." He said while buttoning up his dark blueish-grey top and sitting down on the bed. I had forgotten about this visit. I wasn't so sure about how ready I was to meet my new cousins.

"Love, what's wrong?" He pulled me into his lap and stroked my face. He always knew exactly how to comfort me.

"I just, um, I don't know Edward. I am nervous and worried."

"There is nothing to be worried about, they are all vegetarians. You will be safe."

I would have rolled my eyes if I were in a better mood. Sometimes he was so on to it and knew exactly how I felt, other times he was really just clueless.

"I know that Edward. That is not why I am nervous."

He just looked at me with a blank expression.

"I have barely meet these people Edward, what if they don't like me or I embarrass you or the family. So much could go wrong."

"Oh Bella, you are a funny wee thing. Carmen loves you already. I think she may even be a tad envious of Esme as she gets to cook for you. I am sure that if Carmen loves you then Elazna won't be far behind. Kate is like a mix of Emmett, Alice and Rose - if that is even possible. I am sure you two will get along just fine."

I waited for him to continue but he didn't. "Edward, you are clearly missing two pieces of the puzzle. The two that I am most worried about." I thought I heard him whisper to himself 'why do I even try' but I couldn't be sure with my limited human hearing abilities.

"Well, to be honest, I have know idea about Tanya or how she will act toward either of us but I assume she will be polite. And Irina? No one even knows if she will even come."

I let out a breath. I was still not feeling the best about the upcoming visit.

"Why don't you go and have a shower, and we will take it from there?"

I gave my man a kiss.

- o -

I got changed into a dress that had been hung up on the wardrobe door, presumably by Alice. It was pale blueish-grey coloured flowy, slip type dress that landed just above my knee. It had fabric flowers up and around the left strap and neckline. It had a piece of ribbon in the same colour to be tied around my waist. It was made of the softest material but didn't look shiny. I added black stockings, black flats and a black cardigan to keep warm. As I started to pull my brush through my hair there was a soft knock at the door. I called out and Rose came in. My eyes bulged slightly when I saw her.

"Wow, Bella. That dress looks amazing on you." I smiled.

"Thank you Rose. You look rather stunning yourself." She was in a very expensive looking dress. It consisted of a red, silk, skirt that sat on her waist. It showed off her figure and looked amazing. The top part was rather crazy, it was a piece of pale pink coloured silk that wrapt from her back up over her shoulder, trough a loop in the skirt and back around to the back. It was very cleaver. But also rather daring as it left her side, rib area, exposed. She had high heels coloured to match the top of her dress and gold drop earrings. She had curled her hair and clipped part of it up.

"Thank you Bella." She said while smiling. I loved seeing Rose smile, it made her look even more beautiful if that was possible. "Bella, could I help do your hair?" She asked timidly.

"Of course!" I was rather glad for once to play Bella Barbie. I wouldn't mind looking nice when I meet the girl who has tried to peruse my husband many times.

As Rose worked on curling my hair we talked about the guests and what to expect. She told me not to worry about Tanya, at all, as she would deal with her if need be. I smiled; I loved having a protective big sister. After Rose had finished curling my hair she did a quick make up job, as I didn't was to wear a lot.

"Thank you Rose!" I said while reaching up to hug her. She looked a little taken a back from my forward gesture but I wanted to let her know how I felt about her kind words. I think she knew that I was thanking her for more than just the make over.

I grabbed my locket and put it on. Rose then passed me two little grey bows on clips. I looked at her confused, why would she not put them in my hair herself?

"They aren't for your hair, they are for your shoes. Shoe clips!" She said smiling. She then took them and clipped them to my shoes, breaking up the black.

"Oh, Edward is getting mad because I am keeping you from your breakfast. We should head downstairs."

I was surprised to see that the fort that Angela and I had made was still standing. I could hear Emmett and Jasper inside playing, what sounded like, battleships.

I was meet by Edward at the landing of the stairs. "You look beautiful my Love." Which of course made me blush, which made him chuckle. He took my hand as we walked to the dinning room. I laughed when I noticed that we matched. He was wearing a dark blue/grey coloured button down top. My dress is a pale version of the same colour. He also laughed when I told him.

Once again Esme had gone to far to much effort for me and had bagels with cream cheese and raspberry jam ready for me to have for breakfast, or brunch, as it was now late morning. Edward simply rolled his eyes when I tried to tell him of this.

"That dress looks so pretty with your hair colour." I blushed again.

"Rose looks amazing, like she is going to head off to a posh, city wedding or something."

He laughed, "Rose will use any excuse to wear her expensive dresses. She doesn't get many opportunities to do so while repeating high school over and over again."

"How is it Sweetie?" Esme walked into the room and asked. She had a very pretty pale yellow dress on. It hugged her waist with a floral bow belt. The same floral pattern was used at the bottom. Her hair was slightly curled and framed her face.

"Delicious, thank you Esme."

"Oh good. I realised after I made it that I never asked if you if you like bagels."

"I love bagels." I said with a smile.

She took my plate after I was finished. As I was standing Emmett ran into the room, looking like someone had stolen his puppy.

"Bella! I have horrible news." Edward seemed to be annoyed and slightly confused by Emmett.

"What is it Emmett, what's wrong?" I asked, becoming increasingly worried.

"We have to take down the fort."

I sighed in relief, nothing major. "Oh Em, that's okay. We can always build another one."

"You are right. It is loads of fun though." He then picked me up and ran into the other room. I may have squealed.

"Gee's squirt, you need to become more prepared for things like that."

"I know Em, I have been trying." He then some how swung me up on to his shoulders.

"What are we doing?"

"Well I thought you could undo the top bit, so you get to go up on my shoulders."

I laughed, while trying to hold on the best I could.

"Emmett! What are you doing! Put her down!" Edward all but yelled at his brother.

"Eddy, calm your farm. She is fine, nothing will happen. We are vamps… remember?"

Emmett then started walking towards the fort, ignoring Edward's protests. I started undoing the knots and pegs. Slowly the fortress came down. Every so often Emmett would jump or spin around quickly to freak me out. I have no idea how Edward had managed to stop himself from intervening. I would have bet on him stopping Emmett by now.

"What is going on? Bella's emotions are all over the place!" Jasper walked down the stairs and started laughing when he saw us. I put my hands on my hips and scowled at him. He tried to hide his amusement but failed.

"T-minus 20." Alice yelled from the top of the stairs. She smiled when she saw Emmett and I before disappearing. Again. From what I saw of her dress, it was very pretty and very Alice. It was a champagne colour, which contrasted against her white skin perfectly. It had a few black stripes around the middle and the bottom, which was covered in a fine lace. She looked like a fairy, especially with her short pixy hair slightly curled.

With the help from Emmett, I had undone all the sheets and pegs, now we just needed to put everything away. Emmett once again surprised me by swinging me down and then throwing me in the air before setting me down on my feet.

I picked up some cushions and set them on the couch that had been pushed to the far side of the room. When I turned around everything was gone and all the furniture was back in place bar the couch I was by.

"Gees, I'm never going to get used to it." I whispered to myself.

"Sure you will Sis, now sit down before I have to pick you up again."

I rolled my eyes and quickly sat on the couch. Emmett and Jasper then lifted the couch, and I, to its rightful place. They then both sunk into the couch either side of me. Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leant into him. Jasper sent me relaxing waves of peacefulness; I reached over and squeezed his hand before closing my eyes. I felt safe with my family.

**EPOV**

Alice announced that we had less than 3 minutes before our guests arrived. They would soon be making their way down our long driveway. Bella had been sitting on the couch with Emmett and Jasper for a while. She was feeling calm and relaxed, thanks to Jaspers gift, for which I was grateful. I also think Emmett and Jaspers presence made her feel secure. After finally realising why she wasn't feeling comfortable about the visit and the stress of her nightmare, I was worried she may have been anxious all day today but our brothers were the best brothers I could have asked for.

"Bella?" I called.

"Mmm?" She looked up to me from Emmett's shoulder with tired eyes.

"Do you remember what we talked about? About the turtles?"

"Yeah…" She looked confused. As did Emmett and Jasper.

"The turtles may make a reappearance today…" I said hoping she may finally catch on.

She suddenly smiled. "Oh yeah, that's right."

_What the hell?_

_Turtles? Did he get her a turtle or something?_

They both looked at me strangely. I just smiled at Bella and tapped my nose.

Everyone else made came downstairs and stood at the foot of the stairs, near the door. Esme beckoned us over to them. I stood and waited for Bella. Emmett gave her a peck on her head before she stood and took my waiting hand. We walked towards the rest of our family. Emmett and Jasper stood beside their wives, whilst angling themselves to be between Bella and the door. They just wanted to help any way the could. They seemed to have picked up on her stress.

"The cars are coming down the driveway now." I commentated for Bella. She smiled a half smile. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She fit perfectly into my side, her shoulder fitting securely under my arm. She wrapt her arm around my back, holding on tightly.

"You will be fine, they will love you." I said and then kissed the top of her head.

"Some already do Bella." Jasper commented. He could feel them already.

Esme opened the door and went to great our guests with Carlisle. We could hear Esme excitedly greeting everyone and asking them to come inside. Bella started to primp and pick at her dress. I pressed my lips to the top of her head and with the help of Jasper she calmed down.

_Where is she! I want to meet her! _Carmon was yelling her thoughts she was so excited. Jasper became a little excited as a result. Carmon made the way around the group of us, kissing each side of our cheek and giving Alice and Rose hugs. As Kate, Tanya and Elazna came inside Carmon made her way round to Bella and I She smiled at Bella, unsure how to proceed.

"Aunt Carmon, this is my beautiful wife and mate, Bella." I introduced her.

"Hola Bella. I have heard so much about you, I am so happy to meet you properly." Carmon greeted with a huge smile, her topaz eyes swimming with delight.

"So am I." Bella smiled back.

I slipped my arm down and took hold of her hand once again. Elazna came over and stood beside his wife. We exchanged greetings and shook hands. I had always admired Elazna, he had a great sense of right and wrong and where to draw the line. He was a good man.

"Elazna, this is my wife and mate, Bella. Bella this is Elazna."

_She is still human. No good can come of this._

Maybe now wasn't such a good time for having a strong sense of right and wrong, seeing as we were bending the rules…

"Gees Woman! What is wrong with you?" Emmett yelled. Bella had flinched slightly at the loudness. Kate had shocked him lightly, after he had asked her to, and he was now complaining.

"Emmett, what is happening for you to create such noise indoors?" Esme asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"She shocked me!" "You asked me to!" Kate and Emmett were arguing again.

"Boys luggage. Now please." Esme stated to separate Emmett and Kate's bickering. I knew that neither of them were mad at the other, but they both just enjoyed arguing and annoying the other.

Esme linked arms with Bella and took her to sit on the small couch with her. Alice, Rose and our guests followed to sit while Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and I went outside to retrieve the suitcases.

Emmett and Jasper went to Kate's blood red, convertible Audi TT RS.

_How many bags do they need? _

_This nearly rivals Alice!_

Kate and Tanya had brought many things with them and my brothers were not impressed.

Carlisle and I managed to empty Elazna's Black Lamborghini in one trip to the guest room on the second floor.

_Bro, don't worry about it. Just go to Bella._ Emmett thought as I came back outside onto the deck. _It won't take long anyway._

I heard Bella laughing before I saw her. Kate had told a story about something Emmett had done long ago. I stood behind her and Esme and placed a hand on Bella's shoulder. I couldn't bear to stand near her with out being able to touch my Angel. She seemed to have relaxed somewhat, which was good.

Everyone continued chatting and laughing for a while. Jasper and Emmett soon joined, Kate told Bella more embarrassing stories about Emmett and Jasper, mostly Emmett though. Bella and Kate were getting on well, bonding over Emmett and his ability to make every thing funny.

Esme politely excused her self. She wanted to make Bella some lunch. Carmon and Bella joined Esme in the kitchen. When Bella stood and started walking she stumbled slightly, catching her foot on the coffee table leg.

_What does he even see in her? She is a human for crying out loud! Can't even walk properly._

I went and sat beside Alice. Avoiding looking at Tanya, as I wasn't sure I could continue being polite.

_Haha, what has she done now? Hating on Bella? _

I slowly looked up and pretended that the ceiling held some interest to me before lowering my head back down.

_Man, if she voices any of her opinions aloud, she will have seven very angry vampires ready to shred her to pieces. _

I smiled casually to let her know I agreed and then rest my hands on my knees with all but my thumb visible to Alice.

_Nine? Kate and Carmon love her already don't they… Classic Bella, she is just so loveable. _

I put my arm around my sister; we had perfected our secret conversations. We both then tried to engage in the conversation that was happening. I was failing miserably; I was always distracted by Bella.

**BPOV**

I had learnt a lot about Carmon, while she, Esme and I had cooked pasta, and I had eaten it. Carmon and Esme are quite similar and they act very sisterly towards each other, it was very sweet to see them both talk and laugh together. Carmon was eager to cook, even though she hadn't tried since she was human, which was a while ago. She told me all about how she and mother would spend the day in the kitchen. Her brothers went to school but she did not and stayed at home with her mother, who taught her how to keep a home.

After having cooked lunch with Esme and Carmon and then finally eating the yummy pasta I went in search of something to do. I walked into the living room to find Jasper, Emmett and Kate playing some kind of video game on the huge screen. I sat beside Jasper, who wasn't currently playing. He slipped an arm around my shoulders and gave me a half hug.

"You know Bella, you are doing far better than I expected you too."

"What were you expecting? Super shy Bella who hides away like a hermit all day?"

"No not at all." Jasper said with a smile. "You are far to polite for that, I was expecting you to put on a brave face and add a couple of fake smiles here and there, but you are not faking it." "As far as I can tell." He added and glanced at my face, silently questioning me. I shrugged.

"What was that Cuz? You thought that Bella was going to freak out because of me? Am I really that mean and scary?" Kate announced, fake outraged.

Emmett gave her a bit of a shove with his shoulder. "Not you Katie, you were the least of our worries." He laughed. She paused the game and gave him a smack on the head when he called her Katie. I laughed at their antics.

I was growing very fond of Kate she was, strangely enough, a mix of Emmett, Alice and Rose. She was playful and excitable like Em, loud, dramatic and fashionable like Alice and I assumed she was quite fierce and protective like Rose, but I was hoping I wouldn't have to see that side of her.

"Here Jazz, your turn." Kate announced while throwing the control at him. "Bella, do you want to go for a walk with me?" She stood up and looked hopefully at me.

"I would love to Kate, but uhh, it's raining outside."

"Soooo? It's just water."

I didn't really know what to do. I wanted to do something with Kate but I wasn't such a big fan of the rain.

"Kate, the human thing means that going out in the rain for no real reason isn't good for her." Emmett answered for me.

"Plus she is still recovering from a nasty cold, so it is best for Bella not to go outside." Jasper added. I was always a little surprised to hear my big, playful brothers get all antsy about me, I guess I was going to have to get used to it.

"Cold + wet = bad for human." Emmett added in a caveman voice. He laughed when I poked my tongue out at him.

"Oh right, human." Kate said with a slight distaste. I ignored her but I may have heard a growl from upstairs. "Okay, well lets do something else then, how about we paint each others nails or something? I am sure I brought some polish with me." She quickly asked.

We started walking towards her and Tanya's room, as we made our way up the stairs Rose meet us asking if she could join in.

When we got to the room I was shocked to set it set up as if it was used as a bedroom for years. The shelves were covered with all sorts of nail polishes, shoes, magazines and other bits and bobs. It certainly no longer looked like a barely used guest room. The three of us settled on the large bed closest to the windows. Rose wanted to paint my toes while Kate was content painting my fingernails. I should have known I would end up being the doll.

"So Bella, what's it like being married to a vamp?" Kate blurted out. My face reddened instantly. Rose just smiled and shook her head.

"Well come on…" Kate started after I hadn't said anything.

"Um, it's awesome. Edward is the best husband in the world."

"What made you decide to get married?"

"It took a lot of persuading on Edwards part, because of my age I didn't want to as I didn't want people to make assumptions about us. But then I realised that it wasn't about anyone else except Edward and I. I love Edward and I will until the end of time, so why shouldn't we get married?"

"What about the vampire part. Doesn't it freak you out a little that we are all vamps?"

I laughed. "I am pretty sure it freaks Edward out more. He is far to over protective, but once I am a bit more durable I am sure he will calm down a little." Rose laughed. I looked at her, questioning her.

"What? You truly think Edward will stop worrying once you are a vampire?"

"Well he should, I can't get hurt or be eaten or get sick or anything like that."

"Well yes but Edward is a creature of habit. He was raised to be fiercely protective of the women in his life. His wife, even more so. So I doubt you will be getting out of that one ever."

I rolled my eyes. Kate and Rose laughed even more.

"What about you Kate? How is your romantic life going?"

"Just fine thank you."

"Haven't found your special someone yet then?" Rose queried.

"If I had do you think I would be here with out him?" Kate replied with a smile. We all laughed but I sensed that Kate wasn't really laughing.

We continued to talk and laugh until there was a knock on the door.

Carlisle came in. "Bella, your father is on the phone for you."

I replied with my thanks and headed out into the hall to talk. I had to walk on my heals because my toenails were still wet, it must have been funny because I heard three voices chuckling.

"Hello?"

_Bella. It's Charlie._

"Is everything okay?"

_Well I just wanted to ask you not to head up Seattle or the area up there._

"Why, what's going on?" I asked. Edward came from the stairs and looked at me with concern.

_I can't say too much Bells, but there have been a few mysterious cases of missing people in Seattle recently. All the surrounding towns have been notified to be on the look out for strange behaviour. I would just rather you weren't near there._

"Oh okay, I see." Edward motioned that he wanted to speak to Charlie. "Dad, Edward is here and would like to speak to you. Could you tell him? Please stay safe."

I gave Edward the phone and he tucked me under his arm as he spoke with Charlie. I zoned out and closed my eyes, the stress of today catching up with me.

I followed as Edward lead me downstairs to a couch, I curled up and lay my head on his lap as he called for a family meeting to discus what was going on.

Esme placed a cosy quilt over me and sat at the other end of the couch, pulling my feet onto her lap. Carlisle sat beside her, as always. Everyone else, including our guests, found somewhere to sit, perch or stand as they talked about the phone call. Edward stoked my face and hair gently, which encouraged my eyes to drift shut.

**EPOV**

"It must be something big if Charlie is breaking the rules to tell us." Esme added. She was worried for her family, she didn't want us to have to fight again.

Charlie had told me more than what he had told Bella. He didn't want to scare her but it seems as if many people we going missing or being found dead in a horrid state.

"If it is newborns again. I doubt they are coming for our coven, rather fighting for territory, like in the south." Jasper said.

We were discussing what the chances were of another new born situation, a group of vampires or just a case of evil humans.

"There isn't a whole lot we can do anyway." Carlisle pointed out. "We should keep our eyes and other gifts," he said glancing at Alice and I, "on the situation. We are moving in a few weeks, we can always leave sooner if need be."

"I don't think Bella would like that." Esme said to her husband. "But if we _need_ to leave we can…" I tapped into her thoughts; she was very concerned how Bella would cope leaving her last human connections behind when we move. She knew that Bella would worry about Charlie and miss him dearly and if we left early it would hurt Bella. I was shocked that I hadn't thought about this.  
My gaze returned to the beauty who was currently asleep in my lap. The woman who consumed my every thought. The girl who held my heart. She was sleeping very lightly and I felt like she would be better off in our room. Her sleep, last night, was disrupted by her nightmare as well as the stress of the day and her own anxiety weighing upon her. I stood up, excused us and took her up to our room. I lay her down, slipped off her shoes and tucked her in bed before lying with her.

As she slept my thoughts wandered and I found myself scolding myself for thinking about the future, when she will no longer be able to escape to sleep. I did not want to think of these times, I wanted to cherish the time I had now. Preserve the memories of her worriless face, the way her eyelashes settled comfortably on her cheeks, the sound of her breaths when she was in a deep slumber, even the funny way her eyes moved around under her lids when she was dreaming. These were the things I was to think about right now.

- o -

_Come on! She has to get up soon anyway, other wise she won't sleep tonight… _Emmett really wanted to hang out with Bella, he thought that I was hogging her. Emmett wanted to watch a movie with her. _Come on! She won't even be doing much, just sitting down and relaxing!_

"How about I bring her down and you put the movie on, if she wakes then she wakes. Deal?"

_Sure thing bro. Living room stat. _

I carefully picked up Bella; I kept wrapped in our duvet. Emmett was looking through the DVDs, trying to decide what to watch. He was leaning towards one of his, and Bella's, favourite Disney Pixar movies. We had all found it odd that of our family members, Emmett loved the Pixar movies the most. We had all gone to the opening night of Monsters inc. and Up! with him. He really was a big softy.

I carried a still sleeping Bella downstairs and lay her down on the long couch; I placed a small cushion under her head. Emmett sat down beside her after finally deciding on Finding Nemo. He looked down at her - she was still napping.

_Can I please wake her? She will miss the movie…_ Emmett looked up at me with pleading eyes. Was Alice holding classes now?

"Just start the movie, she will wake soon."

He played the movie, skipping up to when Nemo is going to school, past the barracuda at the start, he thought it was too sad and scary for Bella. I gave Bella a kiss and went to see Esme and Carmon. They were in the dinning room looking through blue prints and books, about the new house from what I could tell. I sat and talked with them.

**BPOV**

I woke to find myself in the living room. Nemo was playing. I loved this movie.

"Wakey wakey! Nemo is on!" Emmett said smiling down at me. I could have guessed that my bear of a brother was behind this choice in movie. I sat up and starched out my legs and arms while letting out a yawn.

"How long have I been asleep for?"

"Um, I don't know, a while. Now are you ready to watch?" He was really keen for the movie. I smiled at him and sat back into the couch, pulling the duvet around me. Emmett started the movie again. Skipping past the first part, which he knew I didn't particularly like. I don't think he liked it all that much either. He put a giant arm around my shoulders and I snuggled into his side. We sat and enjoyed the movie.

After a while, Edward ran in, asking how I was, Emmett told him I was fine. With that Edward gave me a peck on the forehead and dashed up the stairs. I got the feeling that Emmett added some other things that I did not hear. Soon after Jasper, Esme and Carmon came and joined us.

"_You so totally rock, Squirt! So gimme some fin. Noggin', Dude!"_

"Squrit! That's your name!" Emmett said looking down at me.

"Em, my name is Bella…" I teased him. I knew he called me Squirt.

"I knew I had got it from something, I just couldn't remember where I had heard it." Emmett continued as if I hadn't even said anything.

"Maybe I should start calling you Crush then!" I smiled.

"Sounds about right, he crushes everything he touches!" Jasper added from the other couch. Carmon smirked slightly while Esme both hid her laughter and tried to scold Jasper.

"I do not! This is so unfair!"

"It's okay, I won't call you crush. Em is just fine."

Emmett gave my shoulder a squeeze and we turned back to the movie. By the end everyone had come and joined us.

"I just love that movie." Emmett said. There was a chorused "we know." In reply. I laughed a little.

"I love it too Em, thanks for choosing it."

"No problemo, Squirt." He ruffled my hair. I narrowed my eyes at him and got up to get a drink. I turned and smiled before I left the room, to let him know I wasn't mad.

I was feeling really thirsty, I managed to drink two glasses of water. Then I started to crave something sweet, but I have had enough cookies for a while. I opened the pantry to look around. I knew I had left some chocolate in here somewhere, but I could not find it. I wanted to climb up to look on the top shelf but to get a chair I would have to go into the dinning room and everyone, including Edward would see me carrying a chair. I don't know how happy he would be that I wanted to climb up to look for chocolate, of all things. So I went with climbing the shelves. I was just about to get to the point where I could see the top shelf when I felt a pair of cold hands lift me off the pantry shelves and up so I could see. I spied a packet of peanut butter M&Ms. For that I was thankful. I was then set on the ground.

"So that was what was so important that you…" I clamped my hand over Jasper's mouth before he could finish. He gave me a confused look, wanting me to explain.

I pointed into the lounge and then pretended to play air piano.

_Edward?_ Jasper mouthed. I nodded and then mouthed _I don't want him to know that I climbed up the shelves. _

"You know he can read minds right?" He whispered. Aahh, that's right. My husband was a mind reader and had just seen everything Jasper had. Understanding must have shown on my face, and in my emotions as Jasper chuckled. He then took my M&M's from me, which alarmed me, I had spent so long hunting them down. He quickly opened them and then passed the packet back to me before lifting me up on to the bench, he then jumped up beside me. I sat and ate the chocolate, peanut buttery goodness. That made Jasper laugh.

"What?"

"You. You're so funny. Your emotions fly all over the place, just for the most random reasons."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Why was I so entertaining to people? Can't I just live my life?

"No, it's not a bad thing Bella. I am just not used to hanging around humans. Sure the girls emotions jump around a lot but it's more like content to mad, usually because of Emmett, then laughing then content again." I ate some more yummy coloured chocolate. "Easy to predict and they ease into each other."

"Where as…" I looked over to my brother, daring him to mock me.

"Where as you, my sister, will be content and then very happy, then all of a sudden be embarrassed for a second then be happy again. Then you might, lets say, walk out of the room and be confused, then worried, then devious, then determined, then ecstatic, because you found chocolate, then alarmed and then content again."

"Really? All of that in a few minutes? I am pretty sure even I didn't feel myself feel all of that."

Jasper laughed. I loved hearing him laugh. After all the time he spent away from me or super stressed around me, it was so nice to see him relaxed. "Yes you do. But I like it."

"Why? Isn't it a lot to deal with?"

"Na, not really. I like it because are such a change to some of the things I have felt in my life. Almost always positive you are." That was rather surprising for me. We ended up sitting on the bench for a while, we chatted and laughed about all sorts of things. Jasper had even found me another packet of M&M's.

EPOV

I had watched as Jasper had snuck up on Bella and stopped her from falling as Alice had seen. I also had to stop myself from laughing as she tried to stop him from speaking out loud. She didn't want me to know that she had climbed up the pantry. While Jasper and my Girl spent time together in the kitchen, the rest of us continued our family meeting about the unknown situation in Seattle. While Emmett wanted to head up there, Esme reminded him that it was Bella's birthday. She used this as an excuse to not split up the family. Elzana wanted to call the Volturi, which none of the Cullen group wanted at all. Carlisle then retold the story of Bella, Alice and my visit to Voltrea. Elzana could barely believe the way that we were treated.

"Aro has a thing for collections. He wants to add Alice, Bella and I to his own collection of vampires."

Elzana was starting to loose some of his respect for the Voltouri. As were Tanya and Kate.

"Oh and they have sent Bella things." Esme added. "A few days ago Bella and I were home and we had a package arrive. It was a 'wedding gift' with the note 'I can not wait to meet the new Mrs. Cullen." Esme was starting to become visibly upset. She was not dealing with the stress of her 'baby' daughter being in danger. Carlisle pulled her into his embrace and soothed her.

"Oh my goodness! Aro make me so mad sometimes!" Carmon was becoming flustered. She had become very attached to Bella over the last day.

"I haven't even meet the guy and I am ready to shred him!" Emmett yelled.

I heard my Bella's heart beat speed up. The noise of Emmett had given her a fright.

"Em, who do you want to shred?" She said while walking into the room. Jasper was glaring daggers at Emmett over her head. They stopped to the side of the fireplace. I got up and gave my seat to Bella, which surprisingly she took.

"The weather guy. Apparently it is going to rain on your birthday." Emmett tried to cover up our conversation.

"Aww, it's okay Em. We can hang out inside." Surprisingly Bella believed him. "Not that we are going to be doing anything special. Right!" She added while looking around the room. Everyone avoided looking at her. They were all really excited about everything they had all planned for my princess.

"Man, do I have a story for you." Kate started. "This one time we came to visit the Cullens, I think we were living in Europe at the time, and anyway, Emmett had decided to throw Rosalie a surprise birthday party. He organised all sorts of things, bought her new clothes, a new car to fix up and stuff like that. But the best part was, he caught and killed a huge bear and put candles on top of it instead of a birthday cake. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen. The bear nearly caught on fire before she got there too." Kate shared and effectively made everyone burst into laughter. Apart from poor Emmett who tried to justify that it was a good idea. Jasper looked like he was about to cry from laughing so hard.

"Em, did you really?" Emmett nodded slowly. "Oh my gosh that is hilarious."

"It's the thought that counts, right babe?" Emmett said, looking at Rosalie.

"Sure is Hun." Rose replied. She was mildly embarrassed by the story but also was holding back her laughter. She really did love Emmett.

"That's when the no animals inside rule had to be introduced. Up until then it had been common knowledge." Esme said with a giggle.

- o -

_What is Bella doing? Esme, her and I could work on the new house ideas before she sleeps._

Rose and Esme were currently looking over blue prints, Esme wanted to move some walls, make bigger rooms and replace walls with windows. Rose thought it was a good time to work together.

"Shall we go and find Rose and Esme, they want to work on the new house with you." Bella and I had been cuddled up in our room, I am pretty sure Bella was still feeling a little over whelmed by having so many people in the house. I had also noticed that neither Elzana nor Tanya had spoke to her yet, which wasn't really helping either.

Bella nodded. I picked her up and took her down in the dining room. Esme had blue prints stretched out across the large table; she and Emmett were discussing renovations. Rose was at the other end of the table with and her laptop and more magazines than before; I was unsure where she kept getting them all from.

I put Bella down beside Rose and then sat beside her.

"Bella! Here is your scrapbook," she said while handing her the empty book. "Here are your magazine pages that you have collected so far. So what colour are you guys thinking of?"

Bella just sat and looked at Rose, Rosalie had been speaking very fast.

"Rosalie asked what colour we were thinking about for our new bedroom." I said to her. I hadn't given the topic much thought. I would be happy with what ever Bella choose, except maybe pink. I started trimming the pictures Bella had collected so she could put them together in the scrapbook. We hadn't put anything in it yet.

Bella looked at me, she also realised that we had not talked anything about our future room.

"Bella, I don't really mind, except for maybe, pink."

Bella laughed. "I don't think that I would pick pink, I am not really a pink girl."

"We know," Rose said while laughing.

"Oh Bella," Esme looked up from the paper on the table, she smiled fondly at us. "And Edward, I have drawn up what your room will look like. I assumed that you two wouldn't mind being in the same kind of place as your room is in this house, plus it is the closest to the library. Here is the birds eye view," she said while passing us a piece of paper. "And here is a sketch from the door and one from the other direction."

We looked at the pages, our room is shaped like a large square with a smaller square attached to the left side of it, that's where the door from the hall way is.

It looked like it would be a bit bigger than our current room and much larger than Bella's old room.

"Wow, what are we going to fill the room up with?"

"Well a bed, for you to sleep in." She rolled her eyes at me, I unsuccessfully tried to hold back a smile. "We could get a couch and a nice chair. We will need shelves for books and music." I suggested.

"Emmett wants to get a TV for our room." Rosalie said with distaste.

"Hey, I want to be able to watch TV when there is a fashion show on for once. With eight people under one roof, we are bound to want to watch different things at the same time." Emmett said. He was right though, there were a few fights regarding who got the remote.

"Anyway," Rose said. "You might want a desk to do college work at or maybe you will want to put in a bath or something. People are doing that now."

"I don't think I want a bath in our bedroom." Bella added, I agreed with her, I found it odd.

"What colour are you having?" Bella asked Rose.

"I think we are going for medium green this time, Emmett is sick of the purple room apparently." Bella laughed. Whenever Emmett had mocked Bella she always brought up the purple room, he could never come up with anything to retort back, it wasn't the purple that annoyed him, it was that we mocked him for it.

"What about Alice and Jazz?"

"I think they might be leaning towards orange." Rose believed. Alice always liked bright colours so the choice of orange did not surprise me. They currently had a bright green room with black furnishings.

"Edward, how do you feel about cream walls with a blue wall paper feature wall?"

"Sounds wonderful my Love." I was happy with her choice.

_I wonder how he would react if he didn't like it, everyone knows he could never deny her anything._ Rose mused.

"Bella, that sounds so nice, it's so you guys!" Rose smiled at us. "We need to find pretty wall paper for the room! Here lets google it!" Rose excitedly opened up her laptop and started pulling up images of different rooms and wallpapers. Bella was pointing out which ones she didn't like and which ones she did. I loved watching her and Rosalie laugh and get along. For a long time I had worried that Rose would spend forever ignoring Bella and that they would never form a sisterly bond, I was so relieved that I was wrong.

**BPOV**

Rose and I had been working together on our new rooms together. Carmon had helped us pick out pretty furniture while Emmett and Esme spoke about renovation and gardens. I wanted a drink of water, I excused my self and left Carmon and Rose to go to the kitchen, they didn't really seem to notice my absence as they were very absorbed in the conversation about side tables verse shelves. I returned with my glass and stood behind Rose to look at her sketchbook. She had drawn up her and Emmett's room but she was still deciding on colours.

"KATE! STOP!" Someone yelled. I turned around to face the lounge room, where the sound came from; I was so scared of what I was seeing that I barely noticed that I sloshed water all over myself. I watched as Edward tackled Kate, who was only a few meters away from me.

I felt like my vision was moving in slow motion. I saw as Kate attacked Edward with volt after volt of electricity. I watched as Edward's face contorted in pain. I could hear screaming. I felt a large set of arm wrap around me and block my Edward's perfect face from me and then it all went black.

**EPOV** _(over laps with bpov)_

"I think I can do it, all the way through this time. Being around Bella constantly has given me far better control."

_Yes it has, I believe in you son, of course you can try. If it proves to be too difficult you can always stop. But I believe you can graduate med school this time round. _

"Would there be some way to make it so I can start at year 3 or 4? By the time I finish the six years, we will have to move again."

_Most likely, talk to Jasper about that he is good at finding the right papers and talking to the right people._

"I can't wait to see Bella enjoying colle…" My sentence was cut of by a thought of Kate's. She wanted to test her ability on my Bella. Why would she even think of doing that? I was out the door before Carlisle could even ask what was going on.

"KATE! STOP!" I tried to yell, I don't know how much of my anger could be heard, I was trying to hold it back.

_Bro, what's going on…_ Jasper turned to see me launch myself at Kate who was far to close for Bella for my liking. As I hit the now broken floorboards, Kate had spun her self around and was unleashing the full force of her gift on to me. I instantly let go but the pain did not subside. I felt my body contort with out my permission; all I could think of was not opening my mouth, I didn't want scare Bella by yelling. But I could hear her, she was screaming. Had Kate got to her too?

"Learnt your lesson yet Eddy?" Kate taunted. I didn't dare open my mouth.

"Kate, enough!" I heard Esme yell.

The pain stopped. I was cautious to move suddenly, I didn't know whether she was going to try again.

"Oh get up already." She said, she wasn't happy.

I quickly got up only to see my Bella being cradled by Emmett with Rose crouched protectively in front of Emmett and Bella. I bolted to Bella, Emmett quickly but carefully handed her to my waiting arms. Then the yelling began. Rose started but with in seconds every voice was speaking. My thoughts were focused solely on my wife, who was looking very pale and fragile. I sat in the corner of the dinning room and tried to coax her awake.

"Bella, you are safe. Everyone is safe. Love, please wake up, I want to see your beautiful eyes." I crooned over and over while stroking her face and hair.

I could hear Carlisle in the other room calming everyone down with the help of Jasper. I could also tell that Esme was on the verge of breaking down, she didn't take well to conflict. I whispered a warning to Carlisle before my focus was all on Bella once again. I was becoming increasingly worried as each second passed and she was still to wake up.

_Edward, her mind is just protecting herself. She will wake soon._

Protecting her from what? She wasn't in danger when she passed out, she was in the cage-hug of Emmett's arms.

_Edward, please take her upstairs to be comfortable. I don't want her to be around when this all gets explained. _

I followed my mother's advice and moved her up to our room. I lay her on our bed and did a quick check. As far as I could tell she wasn't hurt and I knew for sure she wasn't bleeding, I would have known that instantly.

"Edward!" Bella's panicked voice called.

"Bella, it's okay. I am right here." I had her in my arms before I had the thought to move. She snuggled her face into my chest.

I held her as tight as I could, with out hurting her. I felt her tears escape onto my shirt. I kissed her head softly before loosening my hold on her slightly.

"Love, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" she gave her head a slight shake but she was still holding onto me tightly.

"Please Bella, tell me what's wrong. I can't stand to see you like this." I tried to coax her to look at me with kisses to her head.

"Edward, I…" She stopped there, her tears escaping down her cheeks again. I gently wiped them away with my thumb.

"You can tell me Love."

"I was just so scared Edward." She started crying heavily. I hugged her tight again.

"Oh Love, I will always protect you, I will always be here, never to far from you."

She pushed herself away from me looking into my eyes.

"Edward, I was scared that Kate was hurting you, the look of pain on your face was the last thing I saw. It scared me so much to think she was hurting you and I couldn't do anything to help you." Bella said, she was mad.

I was not surprised she never worried about herself.

"I am fine now love," just worried about you…

"I know. I just do not like seeing you hurt."

"Love, that is how I feel about you. It hurts me to see you hurt, even if it just a stubbed toe." I would give anything to take all the pain she ever felt. She should never have to hurt. "Do you know why you passed out? You had everyone a little worried back there." I said with a peck to her forehead.

"I don't know. Haven't I done this before? After graduation, after the new born war…"

"Yes but I accounted that to the fact that you were beyond stressed and had seen some horrid things that day."

"Oh I think I know," she said guardedly.

"Please tell me. Love I need to know." I said while stroking her rosy cheeks. "Seeing you like that made me relive the day we spent…" she paused like she didn't want to finish. "In Voltera." She spat out.

I couldn't help the growl that started in my chest. It was now automatic when ever I thought about something that was a threat to Bella.

"No, you don't get to be mad, you made me tell you." Bella said while poking me in the chest. She was so adorable when she was mad but I did stop growling.

"Sorry, my sweet girl." I hugged her tight to me again. I could tell that she was starting to relax slightly. We had been lying together, letting one another calm each other, for a while when there was a very light tap on the door.

_Is she okay? Can Carlisle and I come in please?" _A stressed Esme asked.

"Of course." I sat Bella and I up, I leaned against the headboard while Bella leaned into my side.

_Oh she fits perfectly, isn't that so sweet? _Esme looked up proudly to Carlisle. He took her hand, glad she had finally clamed down.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Esme sat on the bed close to Bella. I gave Bella a kiss on the head and then stood up by Carlisle.

I watched as Esme worried and fussed over Bella, Esme was in her zone, mothering her 'baby' daughter.

_How is she, I heard what she said._

"Yeah, that had me a tad worried. Is she scarred from that trip to Italy?" I barely said. No one except Carlisle, and possibly Esme could hear me.

_I don't know, I really hope not but the amount of stress she is holding onto isn't particularly healthy for her._

"I know, I know. But there isn't a whole lot I can do about it. You know I would have if there was a way."

_Of course. Now how are you? He looked at me seriously._

"I'm fine. No damage done to me. I could kill Kate though."

_Rose just about did, Emmett managed to hold her back which was distraction enough for him not to. Luckily Jasper was overwhelmed with all sorts of emotions that he didn't try. I had a tight hold of Esme too. She was ready to tackle Kate off you._ He chuckled slightly, adoration shining through his eyes.

Of course they were about to attack Kate. They all love her so much.

"Did she give an explanation as to why she was going to shock Bella?"

_Well she said that she wanted to see if Bella's mind would protect her._ I growled a little, Bella looked at me and I shook my head. _And that she was only thinking about her gift and Bella's gift and imagining what might happen. According to Kate, you jumped to conclusions, she says she wasn't about to do it. So when you tackled her, her reaction was to shock you. Which is understandable._

I sighed. It was all a big misunderstanding. But she can't think about hurting Bella and then be surprised when I react.

_Esme is still upset_. He said with a chuckle. That was surprising to me, Esme was so quick to forgive. _She thinks that Kate took it too far and is mad that she taunted you. Also because Kate upset Bella. No surprises there though._ We both laughed. Everyone knew that Esme was very much a muma bear around Bella.

"You haven't had dinner yet have you?" Esme responded when Bella's tummy rumbled. "I will fix you something."

"Why don't we all go downstairs?" Bella suggested.

We did just that. Esme, Carmon and Bella cooked together and talked happily while Bella ate. I did notice that Bella seemed a little on edge. She often poked her head around the corner to look at me. I smiled at her and she went back to doing what ever she had been doing.

I decided that I needed to relax. Bella always picked up on my stress and added it to her own. For me this was not an easy task. Knowing that Bella was not a hundred per cent did not sit easy with me but if it would help I would try or at least make it seem like I am.

I went to my piano and poured out my stress, love, devotion, anxiety and everything else in me into the song.

I heard footsteps approaching but couldn't tell who it was. I continued to play.

"You always did play rather well." Tanya's condescending voice rang out.

"Now isn't really a good time Tanya." I said, not bothering to stop playing.

"Why? Because your weak, little girl passed out…"

I didn't think it was possible but I lost the small amount of respect I had left for her. I turned to face her, doing rather well at not getting angry. My over active temper would not do anything to help right now.

"She is just a human. Why do you care for her. How a human feels shouldn't matter to a vampire."

"How a woman feels should matter to a man." At that I walked out of the room. I have had enough of Tanya and her need to break down others.

I sat on the couch beside Jasper, Emmett and Elazna were on the other couch currently playing each other in car racing.

"Good work bro, you handled yourself well in there." Jasper said. "You didn't even get angry."

"She isn't worth it. Not a second of time. And it's sad because I was willing to be friends with her, because deep inside there is a nice person but when she can't keep her thoughts of Bella to herself, I can't be around her."

"So true. She doesn't even have any right to think about Bella like that. She hasn't even said a word to her. Which by the way, I have a feeling is also upsetting Bella."

"I thought that too."

"That goes for you too." Jasper said while throwing a pillow at Elazna.

"Okay, okay. I will talk to her."

"If you dear say, or even think, one thing that will upset her, I swear I will cut you." Jasper and I cracked up at Emmett's choice of words.

"What! It's true!"

"We know that Emmett, but you need to lay off the rap and bad TV. Elazna is a vampire, he can't be 'cut' as you put it."

Emmett rolled his eyes and got back into the game. Elazna seemed to think Emmett was funny but also knew his threat was not empty.

"At least Carmon and Bella are getting on right?" Jasper said to me.

"Yeah, that is good. Carmon is so jealous of Esme!"

"I know right! I bet she is hoping that one of the girls mates with a human like you did."

We laughed and then high fived.

"What are you two giggling about?" Bella said while walking over to us.

"Bella, screen!" Emmett yelled. "Seriously, how many times do I have to say it?" he then muted to himself.

Bella rolled her eyes and started stepping towards me, she squealed when I pulled her down on to me, she fell on top of Jasper and I giggling.

Jasper and I both looked at each other, knowing what to do instantly. We both tickled Bella. She was laughing so hard I thought she might wet herself.

"Stop! Please, come on!" She managed to choke out after a good few minutes of intense tickling.

She knew the one word that would make me do anything. I scooped her up and sat her on my lap facing Jasper.

While she was getting her breath back, Jasper and I high fived. We were on a roll today.

"How are you going Bella?" Jasper asked while she snuggled her side into my chest. I automatically wrapped my arms around her.

"Better, now that I can breathe, thank you." She said giving Jasper her best evil look. He suppressed a laugh and then ruffled her hair.

"Ready to sleep my Love?" I kissed my girl on the head.

"Yeah, I am pretty tired. Let me go say goodnight to Esme first." I set her on her feet and she went back into the kitchen. Emmett kept his annoyance about her walking in front of the screen to himself. I still threw a pillow at him.

"Night everyone," she said when she returned to the room.

Faster than he thought about it, Emmett jumped over the back of the couch, ran and swung Bella around. He then set her on her feet and gave her a squeeze.

Jasper then gave her a gentle hug. Helping her calm back down.

I picked her up and started up the stairs.

"I want to see Alice. I haven't seen her all day." She announced. I swallowed.

_Edward, you should let her. She thinks Alice is upset with her right now. _

Alice had asked, well told, us that Bella was under no circumstances to see inside her room as she was working on her birthday present for her. Which she had been working on for days now, which Bella has taken offence to.

I set Bella down out side Alice and Jasper's room. Bella knocked. "Alice? Are you there?"

"Of course I am Belle! Goodnight, see you tomorrow." Alice said and was back in her room before Bella could even blink.

I quickly took Bella up to our room and sat down on our couch with her. She quickly got up and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. I could smell her salty tears. I got up and gently knocked on the door.

"Bella, can I come in please?" If she wanted space I would give it to her, but it wouldn't be easy for me, knowing she needed comfort.

"I just need a minute Edward…" She choked out, I could here her voice was shaky. She was really quite upset.

I leaned my head on the door; I could feel that she was sitting on the floor with her back on the door. Her shaky breathing making the door tremble slightly.

"I am about ready to shave off your eyebrows Alice." I said mostly to my self, but I wanted Alice to know I was not happy that she had upset Bella. I heard a small giggle from the other side of the door.

"Edward, would you really do that?"

"For you, anything." I simply stated.

I heard her move away from the door, before I realised that I had even moved, I had her in my arms. She was curled up in my lap while I now leaned against the door, effectively locking us in. I wasn't sure how much time passed as we sat. I couldn't stop stroking her face and hair. She rested her head against my chest, I hoped that she was able to relax. I stood and carried her to our bed, sitting on the edge with her. She stood and went into the wardrobe to dress for bed.

"I love wearing jamies but I also love matching with you!" she called from the wardrobe. I laughed, she was so cute but secretly I also loved it when we matched. I quickly changed into blue and white flannel PJ pants and laughed aloud when Bella came out and we were once again matching. She climbed over to the far side of the bed, her side, and climbed under the covers. I followed suit.

"Now, you aren't actually going to shave Alice's eyebrows are you?"

"After the way she treated you, I am ready too."

"She wouldn't let you get close enough…" She said keeping the conversation light.

"I would have to catch her, which wouldn't be too difficult but fighting off Jasper at the same time would make it a little more challenging. I would get it done though."

_Emmett and I would take him, if it meant Alice was__ finally taught a lesson on manners._ I smiled at my sister's thought. She was joking but there was a slight seriousness to her thought.

Bella yawned. I pulled her close and she snuggled in. I watched as her eyelids closed, hiding her beautiful chocolate eyes from me.

"I love you so much." I said planting a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I love you even more." She said while yawning. I laughed, she was far too adorable for her own good.

"Sleep my Bella." I said and started humming her lullaby. She was asleep within moments.

* * *

AN - If you haven't realised by now, I am a huge Disney Pixar fan, I love Nemo, Up and Monsters Inc. They are some of the best movies ever.

I hope you liked this chapter, it took ages to write. I would love to hear from you! : )

Links to the girls dresses, just take out the [dots]and put .

Bella's Dress - http:/www[DOT]shopruche[DOT]?zenid4= - But in a bluey-grey colour.

Rose's Dress – _http:/www[DOT]gucci[DOT]com/int/styles/261835ZJ6288576#_

Alice's Dress - _http:/www[DOT]shopruche[DOT]?zenid4=_

Esme's Dress - http:/anniegreenabelle[DOT]com/products/Open-Back-Bow-Dress-% - But pretend it is a pretty pale yellow colour.


End file.
